Dream Walkers: Memories From Nobody
by Tibricel Tibby
Summary: The RDA has a plan, but it would be years before that plan would be put into action. Meanwhile life on Pandora continued on and new life begins on the small moon. While those that chooses to stayed struggle to survive the one person that seems to be fairing best is the person that was left behind and had no chose but to stay. But who is this strange child? Able Ryder & OC
1. 1:1 Genesis

_Burning white light. That's how the dream started most of the time. It was more of a nightmare, can't move, can't scream. It was like looking through a window and observing the world from one angle. That was frightening her. Is that what she was? Can't remember, no this is a nightmare your having a nightmare, it will be over soon. She was scared it was like being forced to watch the world play out with nothing but the same image that almost never changed._

_"...systems ready then you need to start prepping..." Sometimes there were voices, sometimes not, this however seemed to be one of those times there were. "...you told me there would be time for more testing?...."_

_The voices seemed distant this time, two voices. The light still burned her eyes, white light glaring down at her. She wished the dream would end, it was like she was trapped in her own body. "...there will be time, the trip will take about 6 years..." There was a slight chuckle as the voice stopped. "...not part of the deal, and who is guinea pig you want me to prefect the system on?..."_

_The light began to fade, the darkness was setting in. Most people would be afraid if they were slipping into darkness. She wasn't, it meant the dream was ending, the nightmare was almost over. "...your test subject is right in there...all 138 million dollars of her..." The light was almost gone the light, barely distinguishable it was just a white blur. "...crazy? Suvi is not a test subject, she..." As the light faded to almost nothing the voices grew louder._

_"...she represents a vital investment by RDA. The 138 mill was just her, Dr. Alda; I'm not even going to count the money that you were allowed to spend under my predecessor on the technology development. That had a nice price tag and RDA isn't picking up the tab anymore..."_

_There was a pause in the voices, she didn't care what the voices were saying as the light diminished, leaving her in darkness. _

_"...You want to stay on and make sure things go smoothly then get her ready to move, you have one week... She's coming whether you're on board or not, she is the answer to RDA's current situation..." The rest of what was said was just noise all but the very last word, it hung in her mind till after she woke from the dream it was a pretty word._

_"...we're going back to Pandora."_

[*-*] How's It Going to Be ^ Third Eye Blind [*-*]

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS

presents

- Dream Walkers -

- 1:1 Genesis -

With inspired by AVATAR created by James Cameron

Additional inspiration by AVATAR: The Video Game

Written by Apollyon

Edited by Calaeris

Most characters created by James Cameron

Suvi and Adam created by Apollyon

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2009 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

Sunlight fluttered in the thick glass window of Weather Station-51. The light struck the sleeping face of a brown haired man; instinctively he moved his arm to intercept the light as it washed over the rest of the room. He rolled over to face away from the light, it was his last ditch effort to delay the inevitable. He sighed, rolling back over; turning to look in the direction the light was coming from, giving up on sleeping any longer.

He stared for a good while, thinking about getting up, yawning as he did. It had been almost 6 years since the RDA pulled out. Well, thrown out was more like it, guess they should be back to earth about now. After much procrastinating he finally sat up throwing his feet over the edge of his bunk.

Adam's long brown hair was a mess, it fell over his shoulders needing a cut but he had taken to leaving it long. No real reason not to, there was no one around to rag him about it. As he sat on his bunk he looked out window over the lush forest below and farther in the distance was savanna, today's destination. The weather station was high up on the side of a mountain, overlooking the green canopy of trees below. The sun was just tipping the horizon as Adam finally began moving around the empty bunk room, gathering a pair of clothes that were lying on a nearby bunk.

After dressing Adam made his way out of the bunk room and to the lift that carried him to2nd floor, where the kitchen was, to get some supplies for the day ahead. Looking into the cold storage he shook his head, he should have gone hunting way before now. He grabbed a plastic bag that looked to have some raw meat left in it, then he filled his water bottle as he left the kitchen. Making his way to the 1st floor control room, he walked in looking around as if he expected to see someone. He sat down at one of the control centers and with a few key strokes pulled up a map of the area with an over lay of clouds.

He inhaled a deep breath and spoke not expecting an answer. "A'ight let's see what today's weather is… looks pretty good." If there had been anyone around they would have caught the southern draw his voice had. It had always caused him some frustrations over the years, but on the flip side some of the lady's thought it was cute.

He looked over the instruments and information on the screen, making sure he was right. He didn't want to go out and get stuck in a monsoon or worse a lightning storm. It had happen once. One of the weather seeders had just dropped out of the sky and he went to get it find out what was wrong. He was almost killed for his trouble, in a lightning storm, so he had decided to play it safe from then on.

Over the past few years the realization had set in that he really had to respect the place or it would tear him apart. He glanced over the instruments one last time before walking over to a table and grabbed his backpack from the wall. He ran the list in his head, water, two empty duffel bags as well as the rubber liners for each. His knife, more like a machete, was also in his pack. Quiver with eight crossbow arrows, and crossbow.

He threw the backpack over his shoulders and reached down and picked up the crossbow, the RDA TAC 21 was not a standard issue weapon for the RDA personnel and it was odd to see someone with a bow when guns were far easier to get. He put the sling over his head letting the weapon dangle to his side.

Adam had to go through hell to get it; it was surprisingly harder to get on Pandora but persistence paid off and greasing a few palms helped to. He had never thought he would have to rely on it for survival. His father had schooled him about hunting, well what to do on a hunt, there wasn't much to hunt on earth from what he remembered.

What good was a hunt if there was no prey? He was never good with a normal drawn bow so he stuck with what he was good at. Crossbows, "lazy man's bow" as his dad called it, but on Pandora it had worked out well for him. "A'ight I guess 'ats it." He took one last look again speaking to himself out of habit.

He threw the backpack over his shoulder and headed to the air lock and adorned his Exopack. Then he headed outside. The area around the station had small a security fence about 14ft high, and to the right was a small garden Adam had started years back. This was after realizing that RDA had pulled out and he was on his own. Looked like his team got left behind in the confusion. He shook his head thinking about his team. All in all he didn't mind too much, sure he had to work to survive, but you had to do that on Earth too. At least Pandora was breathe taking and beautiful even if it did try and kill him from time to time.

He hadn't even made it halfway to the gate when he heard the noise behind him. He turned slowly hearing a light growling tone. His hand snaked into the bag that held the hunk of meat. In front of him was a Viperwolf, its black skin had a slight blue sheen to it. He slowly pulled the hunk of meat from the bag as the beast growled deepened. He tossed it in the direction of the animal. Its razor sharp teeth tore at the meat as the beast basically swallowed the meat whole. Once it had finished it moved closer to him.

As the Viperwolf moved closer it stared straight into Adams eyes and he returned its stare. the creature growled menacingly until Adam spoke breaking the stare. "I told yeh I was gona leave yeh out here, didn't I?" he asked questioning, looking down at the creature that easily stood just above his waist. He held his hand out waiting, the Viperwolf came closer and brushed his wet snout against the man's hand and he slowly moved it till the hand was atop his head.

His skin was smooth but Adam could feel where the skin or platelet areas connected. "Well it looks like you made out ok, Buck. I got to do a supply run. You want to come with me buddy?" He said turning slightly giving Buck one last pat before walking to the gate. Buck followed beside him.

As they left the station Adam looked to his right at Buck. He had gotten him a long time ago, back when Capt. Falco was still in charge. He was just a cub then, a few weeks old, after the project that was going on was scraped they were disposing of a lot of the specimens and at the time he looked cute. Not so much anymore he thought, but Buck was still a friend, well at least he hadn't tried to kill him.

Adam figured the Viperwolf saw it as a good deal. One, he feeds him on a regular basis so why mess up a good thing? And two, if he ever gets real hungry he can just always eat Adam. So its best to keep him well feed. Adam had noticed that he was starting to get a little bigger. Might need to feed him less, he thought to himself.

Whatever the reason Buck was there he wasn't man's best friend. He was someone to talk to though. Adam had no delusions. Buck was a wild animal, one that he could not control. He always thought about stuff like that when they went out. Maybe it was because Adam had raised him that kept him around.

They were pack creatures after all, it was possible that he thought of Adam as his pack. He looked at his right palm, there were still a few small scars from when Buck had bit him when he was younger. Buck bit him so he bit him back. If Buck had a human face, he would have expressed surprise. Adam couldn't say if he would do it again, as it was he couldn't believe he had done it then. He looked over at Buck as the two walked and smiled.

^_^

The week had gone by too fast, Dr. Alda had not been given the time he really needed to prepare everything. He had to put a rush on several things and in the end he to leave some work behind for his new assistant Molly, to finish getting ready. She and the rest of the staff would be a month behind on the Prometheus, the Atlantis's sister ship.

The crew of the Atlantis were pretty nice, considering Warren told the Capt, not asked, told him. The Capt was reluctant to be told what to do on his ship but buckled in the end. The crew cabins had the benefit of some gravity unlike most of the ship. The reason for the gravity was that the area was to help the crew who did not go into cryo. He to would not be going into cryo, he because he had to watch over Suvi and Suvi because he feared the effects that it could have on her.

A ship crewman came toward the him; Alda still wasn't use to almost zero gravity. "Alda?" he asked unsure if he had the right person. He nodded to the crewman.

"Ah Dr. Alda, Mr. Blalock said that he will be traveling on the Prometheus, he wanted to be there for the christening so he asked that you be informed he will see you there—and he said don't get any wild ideas while he isn't here." The crewman seemed a little hesitant on saying the last part of the message.

"Oh and Dr. Maharishi, the head of the AVTR program, she's looking for you, she said she needed to speak to you about the Avatars."

A look of confusion came across Alda's face, he didn't have anything to do with the AVTR program. His concentration was broken by a loud beeping noise. The crewman saw his confusion and started to leave the room.

"Sorry," he said quickly before Dr. Alda could question him. "I have other errands to run before we set out, I'll let her know that you're here now and were to find you," with that the crew man dipped out.

He turned back to the pressing matters at hand, he wasn't sure what effect the low gravity would have on her. He would have to be very vigilante from now on, and one thing was still bothering him. Something Warren said when he first came to him.

"She is the answer to our current situation." That was still eating at him, what did he hope to do with her? He didn't even know if the girl could be saved now, she had been trapped in her own mind for almost 10 years.

For all he knew she had gone mad and all his work over the years was just a waste of time. He took a deep breath and shook his head. No, he had to stay positive, but as a doctor he would one day have to face the fact that he might be damning the girl to another hell in a body that worked but a mind that didn't.

He looked over at the sleeping girl, she reminded him of sleeping beauty from the old fairy tale. He had to hope for the best, he had put too much of his life into this for it to fail. He moved over checking the latest readouts as the crewman finished their final checks of securing all of the support equipment need for the girl. Sleeping beauty had to wake up, after all fairy tales had to have a happy ending. He smiled slightly at the thought, then started running over a few final checks on his data pad.

^_^_^

Warren Blalock had just sat down when his phone rang, he pressed the button and his assistant's voice came in over the speaker.

"Mr. Blalock, the board is ready for a final report... they're waiting." He didn't bother to reply to her, he simply pressed the button to get on the conference call. He pressed another button at the same time and the lights in the room dimmed and the blinds on the windows closed.

Around the room several multicolored lights quickly flashed to life, illuminating the room and within second the lights took shape forming images of people. It was rare for RDA's board to meet in person, most were too busy to do so any way.

"Welcome gentlemen--and lady. I only have a few things to go over today so we can keep this meeting short." Warren said wanting to get it over with. He hated having to listen to these people but they could out vote him so he had to.

"Before we get started Mr. Blalock, I would like to say something." The member that spoke was a young man about his age, it was Dazden Cross, Warren hated him. He was one of those eccentric rich people that just spoke his opinion as he liked. Before he could even acknowledge Cross he was already speaking, ticking Warren off even more.

"Well actually, I would like to ask a question. There has been a few questions we have had about this Project Genesis business your father started. Disregarding the fact that the funding for it was not approved by the board. We has learned that your own sister was part of... well the focus of the project. Warren, she is the one that should be setting in the big chair there not you. The board has been talking and we're not too comfortable with some of the things that have been in the planning. We…" He was cut off before he could continue with his speech. The bastard had probably been waiting to try and call him out at the meeting.

"But she isn't sitting here!" He had to play this just right, he knew gears were turning and it looked like they were not in his favor.

"I'm sorry to say that she will not be here, my sister had suffered enough. My father, in his grief kept her alive in a vegetative state for almost 10 years, a brain dead lifeless shell." He paused.

"I, however, refused to do that. Two days ago my sister passed away, and this time she will not be coming back," he said with a very convincing solemn tone. He was used to acting the mourner.

"If any of you doubt it then check the health records. I made sure to have witnesses on hand. Now are there any other matters about my personal life you all will like to discuss?" The firm tone of his voice at the end had sold it, he inwardly grinned.

He was ready to get the meeting over with; he hated having to answer to anyone let alone these people. "The reason we're here is to talk about the new mission. We're going back to Pandora. Things are going to be a little different this round. We know what we're up against and in all honesty we can't afford not to go back. After all we are running out of options," he waited for the comment he thought would come but no one spoke.

"This time however we have an ace up our sleeves thanks to the now deceased Karl Falco." With the mention of that name there were a few mummers. Finally, someone did chime in. It was Leann Natla the only female on the board and the 2nd highest stock holder.

"Warren, I'm sure many of the other board members have read over Falcos reports and strategies, as well as the other research data on his pet project. While there was some success on some of the indigenous animals, what he was proposing is just, well it's crazy." It was crazy, a device that could control the so called will of the entire planet?! Leann stared at Warren in disbelief.

"We don't have the time for mistakes, Warren. The last incident we had was a media nightmare. The ICA might turn a blind eye once but not again." The old girl was getting heated, her hologram stood up and she looked around the room making sure that she had everyone's attention.

"Gentlemen I have other matters to attend to today so I will be very blunt here. We cannot afford to have that kind of bad press again, so Warren… Don't. Screw. Up."

Her holographic visage went dark and she had left the conference, the other members had stern looks on their faces as well, all were thinking the same thing. The meeting started breaking up a few of the remaining members asked a few questions but it was just business talk.

At least Natla and Cross had left. He hated Cross, but Natla, well she was more of a bottom line person and what ever happened if it hurt her stock price then she was pissed. Cross on the other hand just seemed to hate him, ether way it didn't matter. They were taking Pandora, this time everything was under control.

^_^_^_^

The brightness for the hologram images faded as one by on the board members signed off. Till finally only Cross was left, Natla pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "So what's our next move Cross?" she asked taking a long draw on her cigarette.

"Well My--next move is to lay low and not get noticed. Once we get there I'll know more about what Warrens really planning and make sure it doesn't fall back on us." His face morphed into a stupid grin. She knew Cross, they understood each other. They weren't friends by any means but, each knew the other had goals. Natla had hers. She was rich and powerful and that's how she wanted to keep it.

She took another drag. "So you are going Pandora. Does Warren know?" His smile got bigger still.

"Yes I am and no he doesn't. I set my brother up as my proxy till I get back, and as for me meeting Warren, it's unlikely, at least during the trip. Once I get there it doesn't really matter, nothing he can do then."

He chuckled a little and reached into his pocket pulling out an ID card. "I'm not even going to be around him, I'm with the AVTR program." He smiled as he turned around looking behind him.

"Well I need to get going, I have a meeting with my new boss here in a few minutes before we leave. Someone named Dr. Maharishi. Need to get there early don't want to make a bad first impression."

He stuffed the ID back on his pocket. "I'll be in touch as much as possible. Try and make sure the board doesn't get to upset when they hear that I have gone missing and my brother is taking my place." He looked back as someone came into the image whispering in his ear and he nodded.

"Well, got to go." he said swiftly the hologram disappeared leaving Natla alone in her office. Again it wasn't that she liked Cross, it was that she respected him or his cunning.

He was a part of Maharishi's AVTR team, she thought grinning, he had been planning this for a while. It wasn't like there were extra Avatars laying around for everyone. She would never admit it, but she felt a little better about the whole thing with someone to watch out for her investment. Whether he was really going for that or not it did give her some peace of mind. She leaned back in her chair taking another drag on her cigarette.

^_^_^_^_^

_Suvi was falling asleep again. She shook herself trying to stay awake. Falling asleep meant she would have the nightmare again. No matter how hard she tried it was inevitable she couldn't stay awake anymore and slowly she drifted off._

_Sure enough, it was the nightmare she couldn't move she was trapped, but the light had changed. She struggled to move but nothing worked she was forced to witness anything that was in front of her. It took some effort but she was able to hear some of the usual voices, there were more now, a lot more._

_"...Alda, I'm Dr. Maharishi we'll be working together. So, this is our sleeping beauty," the female voice stated. It seemed that the woman was looking on her. Go away, please wake up, Suvi thought to herself._

_None of the dream people had ever done anything to hurt her but when they looked at her it scared her for some reason. Wake up, wake up, wake up! She recited over and over again in her mind. She would have been crying if she could have. After much pleading with her mind to let her wake up the dream finally became dark, it was ending, mentally she wiped her tears away._

Maharishi pulled back from staring down at the young girl admiring her, she was cute, it was sad that she was like this. "So Doctor, I thought I would drop in and meet my newest research partner," she said matter-of-factly. Alda was confused again.

"Research partner?" He asked. "I am not here as part of the AVTR program Dr. Maharishi..."

"Just Kaoko is fine, thank you," she said correcting him. "Kaoko then, I am a bit confused as to why you think I'm part of your program." Her look was one of surprise and it almost seemed that she wanted to say, Your joking right? She just had one of those faces that showed emotions well.

"Well Doctor, there are two reasons why we are partners. One, is that's what I was told by our esteemed benefactor Warren Blalock. Second, I have two maturing Avatars loaded on here with one with your name on it, the other was brought to me and it had Suvi's name on it. I prepared yours myself, but hers was made by someone else." she said looking back to Suvi, and crossing her arms.

Alda really was taken aback. What was the reasoning for having him an Avatar, and for that matter why one for Suvi? Damn him, he hated this and he could do nothing about it. Sure he could have quit. But he wanted to be the one doing what he had to do to bring back the girl. He couldn't trust anyone else to put in the time he would.

"I'm not sure why there is an Avatar for me here," he chuckled slightly. "Honestly I have never even used one of the PLCS's. They creep me out, the final versions make me think of being in a coffins." Kaoko nodded to him, they did resemble coffins. As the two made small talk eight new faces trickled in.

"Evening," Kaoko said motioning to them. "Ok I'll keep introductions simple. My name is Dr. Maharishi, but call me Kaoko. I am the head of the new AVTR program. To my right is Dr. Alda the inventor of the PLCS, without which AVTR would not exist and to the left behind me is Suvi." She paused for questions then continued.

"We have a very pressing mission ahead of us, people. Relations with the Na'Vi are almost nonexistent and may very well never be salvaged, but is up to us to at least try."

He had to admit she was good at giving a very calm but rousing speech, he didn't think relations with the Na'Vi could ever be saved, not after what happened last time. The group left heading off to talk more about their mission, leaving Alda to finish his last checks before departure. He had just closed the bed canopy over Suvi when another person entered the room the new comer cursing slightly under his breath.

"Can I help you?" he asked. The man looked at him, embarrassed. He looked familiar but Alda couldn't place him.

"Sorry maybe I'm in the wrong place, I'm looking for Dr. Maharishi, Gab Parker. I'm a member of her Avatar team." Dazden smiled happily, he had to get use to using that name. So far he was doing ok, earlier someone had called for Gab and it took a moment for him to realize that it was him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Parker but she and the rest of the team left already. I believe they were just going to talk if you hurry you should be able to catch them." Gab nodded as he left the room. Alda could hear him yelling a "thank you" from the hall.

Gab made his way to the end of T inter section and saw a large group at one end, hoping for the best he made his way to them. Finding the Asian female speaking with another person, he waited for her to finish and get her attention. She turned to him, looking him over quickly as she spoke first. "You're Parker aren't you? Nice of you to join us." It was refreshing to have people not know who he was; it was a reality check for him.

"Yes Doctor, Gab Parker I was recently assigned to the AVTR program." He smiled trying to regain some footing and bring her back from the brink of ticked off. It didn't work.

"Yeah, Gab, we'll go with that. You just recently got the assignment by kissing, God knows, whose ass. When the papers came through it had board members signatures on it." She cocked her head to the side looking him over. "So, you are either good or you blew someone to get the job. Just remember one thing, I'm not your mother and I don't love you. I'm your boss and I don't care who you are or who you know, you screw up with me I will make the next few years for you a living hell."

"Yes, Miss Maharishi," was his only reply. She gave him a firm look. She wasn't kidding either. She leaned forward and then out of nowhere thumped him on the nose. He was a little dumb founded, that was strange. There was a loud beeping noise that caught everyone's attention. It was followed by a chime and then a voice announcing that all nonessential personnel were to report to their cryo-sleep chambers.

^_^_^_^_^_^

The bridge on the ISV Atlantis wasn't as big as most would think for a ship that size. It had five consoles aligned in a flying V shape with a sixth in the middle on a raised platform. A tall man wearing military fatigues stepped out of the elevator his dark brown hair was messed up like he just woken from sleep.

Anyone that didn't know him would have thought of him as unkempt, that was until they move from his head to the rest of his uniform, it was immaculate. He took in the bridge of the ship. It was the first time he had been on an ISV ship, he had been on drop ships before. Hell, had been drop out of them numerous times. This was different though, he walked in to the room and all the crew were working diligently as he walked up next to the captain chair, getting the captain to acknowledge him.

"Captain Smith, I presume," he said in a very soft tone. It was a little odd hearing him talk his voice didn't really match his demeanor. Captain Smith looked from his console to the newcomer.

_It was him. _Albel Knox, General Albel Knox from what the captain had heard. He saw the name on the passenger list but, couldn't believe it was really the same man. As an ex military man himself, he did not like the rumors about this guy. "The devil of the west" was what they said.

"Yes, you presume correct. This way Mr. Knox." he said leaving the restraints of his chair and going to the back of the room. He headed toward a door opposite the entrance. He was corrected on his way to the door by the unnatural soft voice chiming in behind him.

"Its General Knox, they were nice enough to give me a star before trying to put me behind a desk," he said with pride in his voice.

The two entered Smith's ready room. There wasn't much to it just a desk and two chairs, and upon closer inspection a few photos taped to the wall. The two sat down, Smith behind his desk and Knox in one of the other chairs. For a moment, the two said nothing it was like each was trying to find a way to assess the other. Smith finally broke the silence.

"I will be blunt, I know you're not going to be on my ship long in the grand scheme of things--General Knox." He said as he crossed his chest then continued. "So I hope we can all work together." Knox scoffed at the last bit. The Capitan knew his record. God, I loved being Knox, he though to himself.

"I know your type General, you're..."

"Stop right there," Knox said to Smith. It wasn't his words that stopped Smith mid sentence; it was his eyes coupled with that the sadistic grin on his face. He shivered, just the look on his face and the intent in his eye actually made Edward Smith nervous.

"If you know my type then you don't need to enlighten me. I wrote the book on my type." he looked to the wall with the photos taped to it. "Let me tell you what I know of your type." He said turning back to look again at the now pale Captain.

"I'm guessing you're the kind that keeps their life simple. Easier that way, becoming so detached with humanity, with those you love. Loved." He stood up and walked over to the photos on the wall and looked closer at them. "How old are you, Smith, in earth years?" He said looking back at the man.

"This blond here, is she still blond?" Knox didn't wait for an answer. He turned and walked to the door not missing a beat. Smith was about to give him a piece of his mind. He was right though, in Earth years he would be in his 60's, even though he only looked to be in his early 40's.

Knox stopped at the door, speaking before Smith could deliver on his retort.

"As for my type, Captain. I love a good fight; I love it more than anything. Wars keeps us strong, conflict makes us healthy. It's the super bowl of my life." Knox drew in a deep breath as he turned and smiled at Capitan Smith, his teeth bared as he seemed to think about his next few words. His face again contorting in to a look of pure madness.

"There are no wars left for men like me on that planet. At one time the splendid little wars we had there would tide me over but not now. No--I need more, that's my reason for living, war. Nothing on that planet could kill me. No one on that planet. Let's see what Pandora can do."

He turned and walked out of the room leaving the Captain alone to his thoughts. Captain Smith had never thought ill or truly feared a person, but Albel Knox. It was like looking at madness, what the hell was the RDA thinking sending a man like that to Pandora. That wasn't a man, he thought to himself. Knox was a plague and one that could not be controlled.

After sitting quietly for almost an hour there was a knock on his door and it opened. It was one of the bridge crew. "Captain, we just received final clearance from command." He nodded to the young man. He walked back the bridge to sound the final horn telling all the crew who were not in Cryo that it was time. The sooner they got under way the sooner they could get that man off his ship. He gave the order for a 30 second check and count down.

"Activation of star drives on my mark." He looked ahead thinking back on what Knox said. The bastard was right.

"Five, four..." He knew just how to get to him to.

"Three, two..." he pushed the thoughts from his mind and he made the final count.

" One, ignition..." With that the ISV Atlantis's anti-matter engines sprang to life slowly at first pulling the ship forward into the abyss of space. It would take them a little over five year to reach their destination. Five years on Earth any way, three or so on Pandora.

Pandora had gone back to life as it had before the sky walkers had come, though memory's and markings of that time were still evident on the planet. Those that had made Pandora their new home either by choice or by accident they knew all too well the sky people would return one day.

Would their return be peaceful? Or would their return enforce another war? All good questions but questions that no one could answer. All of those answers lay 4.4 light years away on a moon called Pandora.

//Next time...

-Life after the sky people, old and new faces.

-"Her brain functions is becoming erratic. Were losing her."

-"Sorry Miss, wasn't my idea to greet you in your birthday suite."


	2. 1:2 How to Save a Life

_The dream seemed like it was never ending now. The white lights were still there and there were still voices though she couldn't understand them anymore, they were just noise now. She had lost all track of time. The feeling she had of crying was gone now._

_Fear was gone, too. The feeling of being an observer was all that was left. She wasn't dead; at least she didn't think so. She mentally shook her head trying again to wake up from the dream. The salvation she so desperately hoped for never came. She eventually started counting the times the lights came on and went off. Light on and light off. _

_The counting had kept her occupied at first, but it was not helping any more. The dream was always there now, only slightly changing. Sometimes there was a white blur, other times there might be a colorful blur that moved, it varied from day to night. _

_It was hopeless she no longer knew what was happening to her, she was doubting herself, doubting life. She couldn't continue like this, there was no point, if this was all there was, if she could never wake up, then she should give up. Sleeping Beauty had lost all hope of ever waking up... _

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS

presents

AVATAR

- Dream Walker -

- 1:2 How to Save a Life -

With inspired by AVATAR created by James Cameron

Additional inspiration by AVATAR: The Video Game

Written by Apollyon

Edited by Calaeris

Most characters designed by James Cameron

Suvi and Adam created by Akito LaBraun

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2009 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

The midday sun was just rising, sending fresh new rays of light through the branches of Hometree. _Hometree_, thought Jake Sully. He smiled as he ventured to the upper levels of the Omaticaya's new home. There he found Neytiri; she had a small gathering of the younger children around her.

He stood in front of a little room that had been carved into the great tree and stopped. She looked to him with a grin as she continued the story. He watched and listened as she told a story of a warrior that came from a far off land, who became Turuk Makto and saved the People.

She embellished the story but all legends had some myths to them. His face shone with a big grin as he shook his head, silently laughing. Finally, the story ended and the children began to clear out. Leaving only Neytiri and Jake, the story over, the children began to run off to cause mischief. He walked over to her wrapping an arm around her smiling as he kissed his lovely mate.

For all their hardships the Omaticaya people, his people, had suffered, life had turned out wonderful. Jake took Neytiri's hand as the two made their way to the ground level.

"How are Max and Norm?" she asked as the two walked down to the ground floor.

"Max is doing well; he said it would be about two more years before the Avatar was ready to be used. Norm is good, he'll be up later tonight, he is helping Max with a few things in the lab," he said thinking about the others that had stayed behind.

Many want to stay, but only a handful were chosen to stay, most notably Max and Norm. Max knew going back to Earth would be signing his own death warrant. Max wanted to stay and Jake couldn't have been happier. It was a good place to call his home. Sure there were dangers and hardships but that's what family's for. He looked to Neytiri smiling.

For Norm it was a no brainier. He had spent his life training for this, to come here to explore and in the end he found more than he bargained for. The man had fought alongside the Na'vi and was willing to lay his life for them. He had never thought he had the guts to do it. He had gained a lot of respect during battle. But still he wanted to go all the way and when Norm spoke to Jake he emphasized _all the way_.

Norm's Avatar had been hurt pretty bad during that battle. He had to go through a lot of work to get back in shape. It may not have been his body, _yet,_ but he still had to deal with the recovery of being shot and the therapy that came with it. He had recovered with leaps and bounds, and didn't stop there.

He still had to prove himself in becoming a true member of The People, but he was taking his time enjoying the experience. It was a small price to pay having to wait. He had waited all his life for a true calling. The other scientists were doing well as they continued to learn about their new home.

Of all the people allowed to stay there was one who had slipped through the cracks. Adam Greenfield. It was a fluke. He was stationed in the middle of nowhere, even by Pandora's standards. The station was forgotten, and with no alternative to get back to Earth, he was stuck on Pandora against his will.

"Max did ask me if I would fly out and check on Adam." Neytiri looked to Jake quizzically. "The guy out at the weather station. He has the nantang that follows him around." The realization of whom Jake was speaking of showed on her face.

She did not hate this Adam. He was content to stay by himself and didn't bother the natives or even the humans who stayed. The only companionship that he had was his nantang. She huffed a bit.

"If he does not wish to interact with his own people, why would he do so with us?" She asked as nicely as she could. "He was not even part of the skypeople that wanted to stay," she finished.

There was merit to her words; he wasn't part of the group that were given the opportunity to stay. In all the commotion, the days following the Final War, he had been forgotten. It was just bad luck on his part that the communications system at the weather station had been down and hadn't been fixed. About three weeks later he just came walking up into Hells Gate with a viperwolf at his side and a crossbow over his shoulder, like he was out for a Sunday stroll.

He told them about how their communications had been down and they were waiting on the thing to be fixed, but the crew never came. After a week the other members of his team had decided to try and make the hike to The Park, it was only a day's hike and they were running out of supplies, he said. He had stayed behind in the event that someone came, but no one did. Jake felt bad for the guy.

Max had looked the guy up in the RDA employee files. Adam Greenfield, he arrived before Max and before the Avatar program got into full swing. He was technically under the jurisdiction of the science department, that meant at one point Grace was his boss.

He, for the most part, had a spotless record. He had been in the army served his tour, received a general discharge, then joined the RDA and came here. Jake did remember Max saying something about no family mentioned. He suspected that they were dead. Tommy was the only family he had had left. Adam didn't have a hand in the war and he didn't seem to care to much about the outcome.

"Well Max said it's been a few days since they've had contact and would like me to check on him. I'll be going in the morning." Neytiri gave him nod. Both were brought out of their thoughts when something grabbed them both around the mid sections pulling all three closer together. This made both Jake and Neytiri forget about the conversation and look down at the child hugging.

"Father, Mother," he said in Na'vi with a big grinning, looking up at them. "I see you."

"I see you, Ralu," they replied. He was only a little over two years old, but he had grown so much in that time. Jake could never thank Eywa enough for the life he was allowed to have. He was blessed.

^_^

It had been a long day for Dr. Ramir Alda, well day wasn't the right word, year would be more accurate. He had weathered the trip pretty well so far, the crew of the Atlantis were actually nice people. They seemed to enjoy him. The crew knew each other so well from being on missions together that he was surprised he was accepted so easily by them. Then it became clear, his input on conversations was a welcome flavor to the mixture.

Despite the enjoyable interactions with the crew the year was a bad one. Suvi appeared to be slipping away, her brain activity was becoming more and more latent. It was almost like she had lost the will to live. They wouldn't arrive on Pandora for another year or so and he was worried.

He didn't have everything he needed here on the Atlantis, namely Suvi's clone. That had been the plan. Clone her body and use the Psionic Link Transfer System or PLTS. It was almost the same as the Psionic Link System that the AVTR program used, a device he also created during his time with Project Genesis.

That option was no long open to him due to Warren Blalock. Blalock had made him leave the research behind in his hurry. Research and materials like the clone, that were now on the Prometheus. While it would arrive only a month late not having it was going to cost him his life's work, and it was a life he had promised someone he would save.

"Damn you, Warren," he cursed, smacking his fist on the table.

"You ok, Dr. Alda?" He turned putting his glasses back on not recognizing the voice. It was Dr. Maharishi. He was startled that she was awake. He tried to brush pass her question with some light words, but she could see he didn't have much cheer in him.

"Oh Miss Maharishi, are we there already?" he asked his face betraying his voice. She could tell he was tired.

"No, I fear not, Ramir. And just call me Kaoko," she said coming in the room and sitting down at the table. "So what's on your mind, Ramir? I see your patient is still sleeping, speaking of sleep, how long has it been since you slept?" she sniffed the air as the other doctor sat down. "Or taken a bath." She added with a slight chuckle.

It was nice seeing someone else other than the usual faces. She was right. He was tired and he probably did have an odor about him. Then he remember, she should still be asleep! Something must have happened. His face took on a look of concern as he licked his lips for his next question.

"Is everything alright? I mean for you to be awake you shouldn't be up should you?" _He's easy to read,_ Maharishi thought. His face was so vibrant when he spoke.

She sighed. "It was one of my team, seems there was a complication. Mike Truner, it looks like he had ananeurysm," she shook her head. "First casualty and we haven't even made it there_," _she said looking down at her hand that had folded together.

"I'm sorry," He knew how she felt. He had lost a few friends over the year and it wasn't easy. "I'm afraid that might be two people."

"I'm sorry, for what it's worth." Kaoko said a heartfelt look on her face. She looked up from her hand to him. "I don't really want to pry but I have to ask a question." He nodded to her, giving her the go ahead to ask.

"What was your plan for saving that little girl?" she motioned to Suvi with her head. "I mean isn't it kinda cruel to drag her 4.4 light years just to..." She had to catch herself; she almost said 'die'. "Get cured."

"Well it wasn't my idea. My idea would have worked and she would be full of life." He buried his face in his hands. "It was simple I have the means to transfer her consciousness to a clone body. I was in the process of finishing the clone, it just needed time to mature, but Warren interfered and I was forced to leave it behind to finish with my assistant. It should be finished by now, the only problem is its on the Prometheus. The process is similar to that of the Avatars with the exception that this is permanent. I would have already done it if I had the body for here," he chuckled with sadness in it.

He had done so much and come so far just to fail now. It was the greatest kick in the face he ever had. The room was silent until Kaoko spoke.

"Does the body have to be human?" He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What do you mean does it have to human? Do you..." he then trailed off understanding what she was getting at. She nodded her head to as she spoke again.

"Because if it doesn't have to be human. I have a almost fully matured Avatar with her name on it. It isn't fully grown but age wise the Avatar would be about a teenager, for her it would be just right. I can have it decanted and ready in about a day." The tiredness she was feeling was gone, Alda spirits started to lift.

He looked at her with hope. He had forgotten about the Avatar, for all intense and purposes it was Suvi albeit larger and bluer, but it could work. He could use the Avatar as a surrogate till the other ship arrived with the real one clone.

"Get the Avatar ready. I'll get things ready on my end," he said pulling Kaoko into a hug. "Sleeping Beauty is finally going to wake up."

^_^_^

The alarm clock on by Adam's bunk at Weather Station-51 started blaring at exactly 5:45am. Always the same time, every day since he arrived on Pandora. Anyone else would have turned it off, but Adam never did. He had already left to start his day.

He enjoyed getting up early to do manual labor. He wasn't a stranger to it. Most of the people in the RDA on Pandora didn't like having to wear the Exo-Packs. Some people had been afraid of going outside at all, the thought of suffocating in the air of Pandora was not something most wanted to think about.

He went around the modest garden, making a once over it to make sure there were no weeds that might engulf his crop. That was one thing he was grateful for and also hated about the planet. Plants grew faster here, which helped him in regards to having enough food, but it also meant he had to constantly tend his garden.

Buck was lying under one of the shaded trees that hung over the fence of the station. The viperwolf looked cute when he was sleeping; it almost reminded Adam of a real dog. He smiled looking as the animal pawed at the ground a few times as if he was running. _Probably dreaming of chasing some other creature, _Adam mused. He was pulled away from his thoughts as a shadow passed over head; he looked up seeing a Banshee circle over him.

"Damn." he said, a sigh breaching his lips. _What is it now? _He thought, ducking in between a few of the larger plants in the garden. Buck must have sensed something as he was roused from his sleep. He growled unsure of what the large flying creature would do. Adam saw the massive beast turn back, it was coming for him. At that moment he decided it was time to get back inside.

He stayed low to the ground and moved to the edge of the crops. Giving a loud whistle for Buck he made a mad dash toward the station. Buck met him halfway. The Banshee was faster and landed in front of the station, trapping them from their escape. Adam pulled his machete from it holster brandishing it at the Banshee, as Buck yipped and hissed at the creature. One thing was for sure, the two would go down fighting.

Then he noticed the large blue man on the Banshee's back, and he rolled his eyes with a sigh. He lower his blade slowly and holstered it. Buck was not quite ready to let his guard down, but a reassuring hand on his back finally made him at least back off. The rider dismounted, his large blue visage towering over Adam by a least 3 feet. Adams adrenaline had subsided and he got a better handle on the situation.

Before him was Jake Sully who grinned. Jake thought it was funny that Adam got so worked up. Mountain Banshees rarely entered the area that Adam was living in. "Hi there." Adam didn't seemed to be amused.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Sully. Think you might not scare us like that again?" He asked in a very monotone voice. He walked by the visitor paying little mind to the Banshee that stared down at him as he passed. Buck again letting out a snake like hiss at the other animal. "Leave'm alone Buck, he ain't going to do nothin to you." He shook his head as he opened the air lock to enter the station holding the door open for the viperwolf.

"Well come in," he said, motioning for Jake to join him.

Jake came to the door waiting for Adam to enter. The air hissed after Adam entered and pressed the button to pressurize the room. Finally they were allowed to enter the main part of the station. Jake had to admit it was a bit cramped. It was so funny looking down at all the small desks in the control room to his right. Adam was in front of him taking off his Exo-pack laying it on a table that held a crossbow.

"Sorry about scaring you. It wasn't really my intention," Jake said.

Adam grunted in response, waving his hand at Sully dismissively. It was odd having a visitor, no one really visited much, most probably felt like he was nothing more than RDA dog that got left behind. They weren't really wrong, unlike the AVTR team; he was not a permanent guest of Pandora's by his own choosing. That seemed to cause a bit of dislike amongst some of those who did have a choice.

"Don't worry about it. How you been Sully? I hadn't seen you in a while now," he said smiling and motioning for him to follow. "Come on lets go downstairs to some place that is more accommodating to your size." He laughed, looking a Jakes hunched frame moved around the lights that hung low in the room.

The two took the lift to the second floor where the ceiling was taller. Adam wasn't sure who constructed Weather Station-51 but they had done a really nice job. The lower two levels of the station were actually on the side of the mountain, overlooking the landscape below.

The ceilings in both the second and third levels were about nine feet tall making it a little easier for Jake to manage. The other advantage to the second floor was it had a '_parlor room'_ as Adam called it. Only few desks and chairs with a couch and a large video projector. It was clear that whoever was at the station wouldn't get much leave. Even Jake had to admire it. It was an awesome view looking out over the forest below and savanna farther in the distance. He could see why Adam liked it here so much, there was a nice charm to it.

He followed Adam and the viperwolf to the lower level on the lift. He really couldn't stay to long he had others duties to attend to.

"I've been doing well," Jake said with a smile. "Norm is becoming quite the warrior, he still over analyzes stuff, but he is progressing well." He walked into the parlor and took a set on the couch. Adam turned from a table, holding a glass in one hand and a larger bottle in the other. Jake took the bottle from him as Adam walked past him. Looking out at the landscape he took a sip from his glass.

"Norm... yeah the tall guy right." Adam said motioning height with his hand above his head and taking another sip of his drink. "Well good for him. Glad to see he found what he was looking for." he finished dully.

"You know Max has an Avatar in the works for himself." He was now trying to get to a tough subject that had really started the falling out with Adam and everyone else.

Back when he first wandered up to Hells Gate and had the whole story dumped on him he took it pretty well, just shrugging to himself. The problem came when everyone started discussing what would happen next. The Na'vi did feel indebted to many of the Avatar team and as such, had been offered the opportunity to join the clan in much the same way Jake did.

Adam was content with getting some supplies and heading back out to the weather station. Neytiri offered to send a few of the Omaticaya to help him but he refused. "_Thanks all the same, but I think I can manage on my own. I don't really want to get in the way." _Jake didn't think he really meant it to come off as a slap in the face to her, but that was how she took it. Neytiri had become somewhat suspicious of Adam ever since.

Shortly after their exchange, Max found that Adam left early the next morning. Jake asked a few of the clan to keep an eye out for him and a day later they found him. They keep their distance so as to not let him know they were following until he reached the station. It was a good three maybe four day hike there and he had survived it both there and back, with no one with him other than Buck.

Jake was impressed, he was a human after all. When the hunters told Jake and Neytiri of his survival both were taken aback. She was still a little apprehensive of trusting the sky person, something about him just didn't fell right she said.

"Your sweet wife asked you to check up on me?" Adam asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Max, actually," Jake replied looking at the bottle. "I'm sure Max would be more than happy to make another for you. I know you didn't ask for this life, but you're here now," he said still hopefully, but knew the answer.

Adam turned to face Jake. "Yeah I'm sure he could. Look you all don't have to worry about me. I'm quite fine with the life I have here. It might seem small but its mine. If lady fate wanted me to be something like you or Norm then she can ask me herself." He said taking the last drink. Jake hadn't touched his at all.

"You gonna drink that or just sit there looking at it," he said pointing at the bottle in Jake's hand. Jake took a big swig from the bottle not thinking about the contents. Adam formed a funny look on his face as Jake gulped it down. He snarled in surprise and shook his head.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?" He asked looking at the bottle then sniffing it. It burned his nose but had a sweet smell to it.

"That would be Adam Greenfield's Old Number 7. Packs kind of a punch, don't it?" He chuckled. Jake still looking at the bottle, he had just chugged a forth of it, not realizing what it was and he was regretting it now.

"You know, you sip whiskey right?" he asked. "It's made from Utu mauti," he said in Na'vi which seemed to surprise Jake. "You know Push Fruit. I think I said that right."

"Wow, that stuff packs a punch."

"I know, took me forever to get it right. Well man...or Na'vi cannot live on whiskey alone," he said walking to the door of the room. "Can I interest you in something a bit more solid on your stomach?"

"No, that's ok I really need to get back."

"Well I know how it is, you're an important man," he said walking around the corner. His head ducked back in the room for a moment pointing out at the window. "You might want to wait till afternoon, though. It's going to rain." Then ducked his head back around the corner.

Jake looked out the window and noticed the light mist of rain that was starting to trickle down. "The rain should be clearing up by about noon. With an afternoon high of about 37c and we should have mostly clear skies for the next two days," Adam added with chuckle.

Jake did not relish flying in the rain. Besides even though Adam didn't say it Jake was sure he enjoyed the company. If it got him to open up a little more it would be a step in the right direction.

The two had a good talk over lunch. Adam told Jake about how he got Buck and about some of the stuff that happened before life got really complicated with the RDA. The one thing that did stick out was how many years he had been on Pandora. He arrived about a year before the Avatar program started when he was 21. Just out of service with his MOS in Meteorology and Oceanography.

Time passed quickly as the two talked. When Jake realized that the rain had stopped he thanked Adam for the meal. It wasn't a big meal, but Jake didn't mind. Adam confessed that hadn't been fishing in a few days, he blamed it on a lazy streak. He did seem to be making it on his own fine with no help. Eywa was either truly blessing him or she was taking pity on him.

As Jake flew off into the distance Adam stood there watching him fade into the midday sky. Buck leaned against his side, one of his antennas brushing Adam's arm tickling him. "What? He seems like a nice enough guy and it never hurt anyone to be nice to people," he said turning to go back inside. Buck followed behind as the he went inside.

^_^_^_^

Despite having the advantage of working for the RDA and avoiding the average person's problems, Dr. Alda was starting to feel his age. He had been working for almost twenty four hours straight. His day started when he had to convince Capt. Smith that his Psionic Link Transfer System would not hurt the ship in anyway. Then he had to rummage through the shipping containers to find where the equipment he needed. At least, his time wasn't wasted as the machine was almost ready.

The whole thing was a mesh of wires and computer components. All of which lead to a center device, well not rally a device more of a thing. In the center of everything was a glass cylinder that stood about 4ft high. Running from the base of the cylinder were a mesh of wires and connectors, running to a makeshift computer terminal. There were many more that were not connected to any thing, they had small pads attached much like those Suvi had on now monitoring her brain functions.

When Kaoko came in with the Avatar she screamed as she saw not the cylinder but its contents. Inside was a small tree, a willow, she had of course read every report Dr. Augustine had ever written, several times. So she would know that spices anywhere, at first she was excited then she looked on in horror, at all the wires coming from the base of the cylinder connected to the willows root system with small needles.

She said more than a few choice words to the good doctor, all along the line of; "D_o you know what that is?"_, "H_ow could you desiccate something so sacred to an entire race of people,"_ and his favorite. "_When this is over I am going to take a better look, and maybe a few samples--to make sure you didn't harm it." _He tried his best to assure her that there was no harm to the tree, he had only done this as a necessity.

For all his break troughs what he was doing now was not something he had been able to recreate in a lab with normal science. When he started poring over research from the projects Falco had been working on, on Pandora. He found references to some things Dr. Grace Augustine had made about how the plant life made connections, the data sent back was very promising.

When all of the research products came back to earth, after Falcos untimely demise, Alda had been the first to get to _play_ with the technology and the samples that were sent back. The willow was the most promising of everything, Dr. Augustine had been spot on with so many of her theories. He wished he had had the chance to meet her but that was neither here nor there now. His focus was saving Suvi.

Dr. Alda moved about the room checking everything, the avatar's queue was placed on a small pad like device connected the base of the Willow; the tendrils seem to connect just to it nicely. Just like they were connecting to another queue. The branches seemed to glow slightly when he made the final connection to the avatar. The doctor stepped back looking over his work.

Everything looked good so far, he had to admit Avatar Suvi looked very mush like a real Na'vi. Even Kaoko had made mention of how frighteningly close to the natives the body looked. The avatar had all the natural markings but didn't seem to have any of the normal features expected from the combination of Na'vi and human DNA. Just like the Na'vi she had only 4 digits on both her hands and feet. Odd yes, but it was the least of the doctor's worries.

He disconnected some of the more nonessential deviances attached to Suvi, keeping only what was needed and with Kaoko's help connected her to the device. Her face and body now covered in the cavalcade wires. Suvi looked to fragile, like a porcelain doll, with her pale white skin and her eye wide open.

He looked down and releasing a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. Then to Kaoko who just seemed to be marveling at what she was watching, and no doubt holding back her want to get a better look at the willow tree. _Just remember Ramir this might not work, she maybe to far gone, so don't get your hopes up. _He pushed the thought from his mind, it had to work. He silently prayed it would.

"Ok that's it," he announced. Looking over the room, now a mess of wires with a 7ft tall female avatar laying in the floor arms crossed over her chest. To the right the large cylinder containing a small willow tree, and the focal point for all the wires in the room. Then finally, Suvi in her bed wires and small devices attached to her to monitor her brain patterns and just generally her physical condition.

He sat down in his small outcropping of wires and began to type buttons on the keyboard and Kaoko and Smith both noticed the tree seemed to glow, or rather pulse.

"Just remember Kaoko, as soon as she wakes up I want her sedated. I'm not sure this is the best place for a teenage Na'vi to be running around." He hated having to put her back to sleep but Smith insisted.

He could not afford to have her running wild. So they decided that, assuming the transfer was successful, they would put her into the larger cryo-sleep system that had been used to transport some local animals back from Pandora on the Atlantis's last trip.

If it worked out ok it would be fine, two more years wouldn't hurt. Everything was looking good so far, the pulsing of the tree became faster and all the onlookers were stunned as small root began to grow from the base of the small willow. Kaoko was amazed at what she saw. There were no words to describe it.

"Almost there, everythings looking good so far," he said as the tree finally started slowing down to a steady pace, then the pulsing of the light grew dimmer, slower. It wasn't working...

^_^_^_^_^

The day had started off pretty well. After Sully left, the day before, Adam decided to contact Hells Gate. It was more of a courtesy so they would know he was still alive. He wasn't really trying to ignore them he just had thought to check in.

When Adam finally got Max on the video link he could tell that the scientist had been working late. He had a five'o clock shadow like Adam had never seen. It had been over a week or two since he had talked to him. He had meant for it to be a short call, but the conversation took up a life of its own.

It seems that most of the avatar team didn't spend much time there, choosing to do more in their avatars. Made sense, they had the ability go outside and experience the world around them better in their avatar bodies than human ones. Why wouldn't they take that opportunity?

He and Max talked for a few hours just about one thing then another. Later in the conversation Norm came in. He had been in his avatar and was about to go to bed for the night when he stopped by. The two got very strange looks on there faced when Buck's head came into the picture. Norm actually screamed a little. Making Adam laugh, they had forgotten about the viperwolf.

After Norm left, he and Max talked a bit longer and had a few games of chess. Max was a bit surprised that Adam was good at the game, he didn't seem the chess type. Adam told him after the 4th straight win, that he had a lot of time on his hands as a kid and not to many people around so he had taken to playing chess with himself. He left out the part about being in the hospital. Finally, the two ended the game and Max headed off to bed, a good idea Adam too agreed. He had to be up early the following morning.

Before leaving, Max told him he should return to Hells Gate. At least for a few days if nothing else, just to see some people and catch up with everyone; more like get to know everyone. He assured him that Jake wouldn't mind coming to get Adam or send someone. That way he wouldn't have to make the trek on foot. Adam promised to think about it, Max added in he would like a rematch for the following night. Adam gave him an unsatisfactory "maybe" before the screen went black.

Now it was time to hunt. Adam was running low on supplies. It was a surprisingly easy day for hunting. The two found a few hexapede grazing in a small clearing. Adam braced himself preparing for the shot. The one down side of hunting was that he had to be very careful of what he hunted, and once the killed made sure he carved up the prey quickly. It never took long for another predator to smell the blood from the injured animal and come to investigate.

He had perfected his hunting skills, being on Pandora for five years. It wasn't that he enjoyed killing, but there was something exhilarating about a hunt. It really got his blood pumping. Adam lined up the shot, his breathing slowed as he centering himself. _Wait for it, _he thought to himself. _Just wait till it presents itself to you. _His finger pressing softly against the trigger.

_"When the shot goes off it should almost scares you." _The words his father told him ringing in the back of his mind.

It happened, just as he fired the shot Buck let out a very loud yelp which in turn startled Adam. He jerked, causing his shot to fly higher than expected. He blurted out a curse and realized that the shot hit the target, but it wasn't a killing blow. The arrow hit the hexapedejust above the heart. The creature dashed off into the forest. It was dying a very slow and painful death. Without thinking Adam took off after the beast, he could hear Buck just behind him.

There was no way he could really catch it. He didn't see where it was going, but he had to at least try. The two bounded through the forest for a good minute. Adam wasn't thinking about his surrounding like he normally did. It was one of his rules. As he and Buck gave chase. He spotted a downed tree and without a second though jumped over, but his feet did not land on the ground.

The next thing Adam felt was the sensation of falling. He had enough time to see the animal in front of him slowing down, as he leaped over the tree, but his feet never hit the ground. Instead he fell through the ground into a hole of a cave. Terror griped Adam as he fell into darkness. Suddenly, he grinned. Pandora wasn't going to kill him, it was him not looking before he leaped.

He fell for a few seconds before his shoulder came into contact with what felt like rock. As a reflex he yelled out in pain. Then he felt small swishing hitting him as he fell to his death. His body turned and he was able to see the hole he fell from. Bucks head was peeking just over the lip of the hole. Then came the hard thud, followed by a swift but sharp pain that washed over him. The pain only lasted for moment and the world he knew went black.

^_^_^_^_^_^

She woke up with a start. Her eyes darted around franticly. She could hear her quick gasp of air, and the slight shriek she made. She finally hung her head in relief.

"It was just a dream," she said to no one in particular. Her eyes widened with realization, she just spoke! She hadn't heard her own voice in so long. The contrast of the green plant life on the ground and what seemed to be elegant long blue legs suddenly hit her. Her eyes wandered up her body and then to her hands. They were blue, it was her. She stood up looking herself bewildered. Was this really her? What was she? _Wait, _she thought. _Who was she?_

The questions she had were lost everything around her seemed out of place. She looked around; at the grassland in front her stood a tree. It looks like a willow, she thought. She started making her way to it as it was the only thing she could see.

The questions she had were lost everything around her seemed out of place. She looked around; at the grassland in front her stood a tree_. It looks like a willow_, she thought. She started making her way to it as it was the only thing she could see.

The feel of the grass on her bare feet felt so good. Suddenly, her walk became a full on run. The grin on her face shining as she did. She jumped a few times, but tripped and stumbled a few feet from the tree. She laughed at herself as she stood up. She wasn't sure why she felt so good. She was pulled from her joyous moment when she heard a voice.

"I expected a little more out of Heaven," Adam said, rising from what felt to him like a good nap. Above him was what looked like a large willow tree. Almost like that one that Dr. Augustine used to go on about. He heard a gasp from behind him and quickly stood up. To his surprise a female Na'vi stood in front of him. She had to be no older than her teens, by human years at least.

"Hmm, I didn't think there would be Na'vi in heaven," he tilted his head to the side. "Though who am I to question God?"

The girl stared at Adam as if she was trying to look through him. He was so small compared to her and he didn't have blue skin. The two looked each other over. Suddenly, Adam realized he was naked. He looked down then back up grinning, he let out a slight chuckle.

"Sorry," he said with a big grin. "Wasn't my idea to greet anyone in my birthday suit.". It didn't seem to bother her that he was naked or that she was either. She was Na'vi though and they usually ran around three quarters naked.

She swiftly went from bewildered to outright giddy, stepping closer to Adam. She was only about two foot taller than him, but that still made him seem very small. The female Na'vi knelt down to him. He quickly covered his more manly parts, making her smile.

The next thing Adam knew the girl had him pulled into a death grip hug. He really didn't know what to do. Was this heaven? He no longer thought it was. If it was she wouldn't have started to cry.

"You're real. Not a dream," she said shaking her head. "No more nightmares. Please tell me this is real, that this isn't a dream." _At least she can speak English,_ he thought. He knew a little Na'vi, but it wasn't much. The girl keep crying as Adam slowly patted her back. He had decided to swallow his pride and at least try to ease whatever pain she was suffering from.

"Calm down now, little girl. Everythings ok now," he said in the gentlest tone he knew. "Everything is going to be fine." He wasn't sure what else to say or do. Slowly she could feel her body getting heavy and he laid her down on the ground under the willow. Its branches had started to glow as the sun of the world started to dip below the horizon.

"Please don't let me fall asleep," she pleaded, terror in her blue eyes a feature about her he had not noticed till now. Her body betraying her as eyes became heavy.

"It'll be fine. I'll be right here when you wake up," his smile reassuring her.

"What if I don't?" she asked so quietly he could barely hear her.

"You will, En'Nari," he whispered. It was the first thing that popped into his head, _Blue Eyes. _En'Nari lay there under the small willow sleeping soundly, while Adam sat up wondering what the hell just happened.

The last thing he remembered was he and Buck were running after a hexapede. But thanks to Buck he had shot and missed his mark. He looked over at the sleeping En'Nari. Then he wakes up in the Elysium fields, with this Na'vi running to him and hugging him like he was her long lost friend.

_Well I'm not dead,_ he finally decided. Leaning back on the grass with his hands behind his head, Adam didn't know what to think. He stared up at the tree, its slender branches hovering over his head lightly glowing.

"I don't guess you know what's going on here?" He asked the tree. He didn't expect an answer. The Na'vi could talk to the trees, but humans couldn't. If nothing else it was nice here. The thought just laying back and enjoying the feeling of the grass under him pleasured him greatly.

Just as he was making his peace though something happened. Everything went dark and the pain set in. His calm world went dark followed by a sharp pain. Then the light returned slowly peeking in from above him. The large hole he fell in was like the sun.

He surveyed the cave as best he could, he would almost swear he saw things floating in the air around him. It was like some large objects were moving around the cave. Then the light from the hole began to fade away and get dark over him and he saw what it was. Unobtanium, there was a large chunk of it floating about the room. He would have looked around more, but his eyes went wide as another sharp pain raked through his back. His vision blurred and for a second time everything went dark.

* * *

Thanks so much to those who review, I have a revised version of Chapter 1 up thanks to my wonderful editor Calaeris (Bata). Its only a few slight tweaks and grammatical corrections, nothing detrimental to the story you knew so far. I know most are wondering where I'm going with this story, well there is still much left to do and places to go. I'm sure there are many story's dealing with aftermath of the events of the movie. I hope that may version is to your liking. Also this chapter is much longer than the first, I did not set out to make it longer I just had an idea of what I wanted and it ended this way.

I hope to hear back from readers, and what you think about the story as well the characters. I hope you all find them likable. Also I feel that its worth noting I will be using references and characters from the video game. If you have played the Avatar game you will know some of them right away, if you haven't, don't worry. I kinda wish I knew an artist to commission so work from, I would like to have some visuals for my self if nothing else, no big deal though.

Again a big hand to my editor Calaeris, for whom is a great help, you have no idea.

I hope you all enjoy, Apollyon


	3. 1:3 Knowing When to Quit

The hunt was going so well then something had startled him. His sudden movement startled his pack mate, Adam. The man missed his mark, hitting the prey on the side. Adam barked at him upset, then took off in a dash after the wounded creature.

For a moment he stood there confused. His brother had never given chase to a creature before. Then he too gave chase it was exciting. As they dashed along Buck looked to brother, his face filled with excitement to. He was enjoying the chase. They jumped over a fallen tree and suddenly Buck didn't hear his partner anymore. He turned and looked back. Buck ran back to find a hole in the ground, forgetting about the injured prey. He looked into the abyss just in time to see his brother's face.

Buck watched helpless to protect him and the expression on Adam's face frightened him. No fight was left in him. It was clear he was going to let himself die. Buck whined in protest. It was not right! His pack mate was stronger than that. How could he just let himself die?

He had to look away; the sound that came next told him that his pack, his brother was dead. Another sound caught his attention. The viperwolf turned his head and stared at the fallen prey. It must have been trying to make its way back to its herd. The creature lay near the edge of the hole. The kill felt so hollow now. All of Buck's efforts became focused on moving. It was as if a force compelled him to move.

Slowly, Buck brought himself to the edge of opening to see Adam. The view was shaded for a moment a floating rock covered Adam. Gradually, the rock moved away revealing his brother's lifeless body on the ground.

Buck perked up when he spotted movement. His brother's chest slowly rose up and down. His tail moved in excitement as he let out a yelp.

The All Mother was watching out for him. Yet, he was still down there and Buck could not reach him. Suddenly, the cave illuminated and for a moment Buck could hear the song of the Great Mother.

A shiver ran down Buck's spine. He turned and watched as two forest walkers appeared. They first noticed the downed prey, then Buck. There scent was familiar to the viperwolf. They were not the forest walkers but the plain walkers that Adam had traded with. Buck wasn't comfortable being close to any creature except Adam and those of his species. He slowly backed up and whined giving a quick glance toward the cave entrance.

Buck watch as the two hunters muttered words and seem to marvel as they looked below, at Adam. Both nodded. Buck let out a sigh of relief. They were going to help his pack mate.

[*-*] The Times They Are A-Changin' ^ Bob Dylan [*-*]

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS presents

- Dream Walker -

- 1:3 Knowing When to Quit -

With inspired by AVATAR created by James Cameron

Additional inspiration by AVATAR: The Video Game

Written by Apollyon

Edited by Calaeris

Most characters created by James Cameron

Suvi and Adam created by Apollyon

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2009 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

Dr. Ramir Alda sat down on his bunk, it had been a tiring day. From what he could tell the transfer worked flawlessly, especially for something he had only theorized. It had been a 'Hail Mary' one, that to his relief, paid off. Though without her being up and around he would still have to wait till they arrived to find out her mental state. The Capitan had been very specific that his ship was no place for an Avatar especially one that might have a few mental problems due to their previous condition.

From what he could tell after Suvi was sedated she was fine. Kaoko had confirmed that the body was fully functional and there were no issues. Even her brain pattern appeared fine. During the transfer he had thought for a brief moment that he had lost her.

There seemed to be a few minutes that both Suvi and the Avatar had not logical brain patterns. His screen had given him the equivalent of a flat line. Then Suvi's human body went into a coma and it was no more. He had prepared himself for the inevitable.

Dr. Alda looked at the readings he was getting, reciting the statistics in his mind over and over. A weary smile flooded his face as Avatar Suvi gasped for breath, her eyes shot open only to be sedated and put back to sleep. He really hated to do that but Smith was adamant about it.

He smiled it had worked and she was alive. Not just alive; her logic patterns were great. They had been deteriorating but now they were back to where they should have been. She would pull through physically, but mentally was still to be determined. At least for the first time in a very long Dr. Ramir Alda had hope.

"Whats happen Doc?" beamed a smiling Kaoko Maharishi as she walked in, a silver looking juice box in both hands. She playfully tossed one to him as she sat down. "Congratulations are in order, I would think," she said punching a straw into her silver packet and holding it so the good doctor could join in the toast. He followed suite punching a hole in his silver drink and toasting with her.

"To good fortune," she said smiling.

"And good luck," he added with a tired smile. Kaoko noted how his once well groomed beard was not as well kempt as it was when she first met him. He had had a rough time over the past year. The thought trailed off, she had been in cryo for the whole time but he had stayed vigilante over Suvi the whole time. She smiled; he really did care about the young woman.

"So, now that Suvi is safe, and in cryo, you think you might join suite? You could really use a good nights rest, Ramir. Maybe more."

"You're right," he nodded, agreeing with her as he took a sip. "I'll hold off on going into cryo though. Not big on the idea. I can manage the rest of the trip, especially now that Suvi is doing better. With her sleeping soundly in cryo, I can sleep a little better myself."

"Do you know what happened there when you thought you lost her?" Alda nodded his head recalling the moment. He had said he had lost her_ consciousness_ for a total of 38 seconds; there was no active brain activity in Suvi or her avatar. Kaoko had never seen a grown man look so terrified.

"I never had the chance to try the process out. But as best as I can tell there is a delay between the time a subject's consciousness moves from one body to the other." She looked at him a little funny.

"So its kinda like transferring data from a computer to another computer? I mean I know how the system works for driving an Avatar, but this is drastically different. By the way, when we get there I would like to talk to you about returning that willow to..." she trailed off noticing that the good doctor was not listening.

His eyes were closed. He had fallen asleep sitting up. She let out a small giggle as she moved the good doctor to a more comfortable sleeping position and for the first time in a long time, sleep he did.

^-^

Jake had become a great Olo'eyktan, and he was a great father, but the idea of arranging the marriage of his son was something he was just not very comfortable with. He had told Neytiri of his feelings on the subject, arguing who was he to tell his son who he should love? After all, if she had done what was expected of her, the two of them would not have ended up together.

At present he was adorned in their regal garments. His mind though was wondering a bit. Early in the day two hunters from the O'Tai clan had come, and with them a battered Adam. He looked bad. Jake wished he could have been the one to show the hunters to Hells Gate but he had left that to Norm and Ninat. He had to get his mind back in the moment, he had a responsibility to fulfill.

Jake wasn't scared of meeting her or the young princess of the Tapani. The Tapani were one of the first tribes that had interaction with the sky people. As a result they were very reluctant to trust them, even those left behind to some extent, more so they were tolerated.

Neytiri herself had never met the First Voice, but Mo'at had met her just after the war. She said she was a very strong willed female and at first she had shun her gift from Eywa. She could not understand how she was given such a gift, but eventually she found her place. Jake knew what that was like. Well if he could deal with the mother in-law then he could deal with the First Voice. The meeting was just that, a meeting for Ralu and A'Luha. That was the name of the princess of the tribe, A'Luha.

Jake made his way down to the lowest level of Hometree. The place was lively with everyone going about their daily lives. He began to look about, scanning the crowed for Ralu. He wondered if he had ran off with the other children Neytiri wouldn't be pleased.

She had Ralu promise to make himself available for the day. Jake soon found Ralu with several other children. They were just outside of Hometree pointing out into the forest. At first Jake didn't notice then he saw it, a nantang. It was probably the one that followed Adam around.

The children didn't notice Jake as the nantang came into the clearing as if he was looking for something. After a moment he seemed to find it, he turned looking in the direction of Hells Gate then took off.

Some of the children giggled as the watched the nantang, it was odd for them to come this close to Hometree. They didn't realize that this one was on a mission. The children began to run off to play, the excitement of the nantang gone. Ralu was about to run with the rest until Jake stopped him.

_"_Come on Ralu_," _Jakes words stopped the boy in his tracks. He turned to his father giving him a pleading look. He would rather play than meet his intended mate and Jake knew it. "That look will not work Ralu."

"Father," he pleaded but knew it was in vain. "Is this A'Luha really going to be my mate one day?"he asked, looking to his father.

"She is."

"But I don't want to be with someone I don't know. Were you and mother paired as well?" Ralu always put on a good face but he was smart like Tommy, Jake's brother, always planning his next move, or in this case question.

"Well, no. Your mother was promised to another. I was her student at first, but we grew closer," Jake thought back to his time training with Neytiri. "It wasn't expected."

"But you and mother chose each other, even though she was promised to someone else," Ralu seemed to be staring Jake down now. Jakes thoughts falling back to his talk with Neytiri. "Could I not do the same?"

As a father he wanted his son to be happy, but as the leader of the Omaticaya he had to do what was right for the clan. So he did the next best thing.

"Someday you may have to do something that others will see as wrong but," he said. The two walked to the base of the spiral leading to the higher levels of Hometree he kneelt down to level with Ralu. "As long as you are true to your heart you can't go wrong. I know, because I have you and your mother and our people," he said, standing. His son's face lighting up with a smile.

"They have arrived." Both Jake and Ralu looked to see Mo'at walking to them, her usual solemn look on her face. The two nodded to each other and ascended the spire. It was time for Ralu to meet his destiny.

^_^_^

It was going on late afternoon. The sky was like a painting in an art gallery, the many colored hues spreading across the horizon. Despite having lived on Pandora for a few years now, Max Patel still found it breath taking. _There are many dangers on Pandora, and one of the subtlest is that you may come to love it too much. _He smiled, remembering what Grace once said.

Life for Max had become routine. He had an order that he did things; Norm had called it a rut. Max didn't really feel like he was in a _rut _he had lots to do, prep the avatar links, and check on his now maturing avatar. It only had about another year and a half left, two at the max.

Max thought hard trying to justify his previous frame of mind. He wouldn't admit it, but maybe Norm was a little right. Then again Norm was lucky. He was training to become a full Na'Vi warrior. He made it sound easy, despite the many screw ups that he had. Max was sure that he would change his bodies when the time was right.

Currently, Max was waiting on some of the avatars drivers to get back. He was worried about Adam. He had tried to contact Adam at the weather station but got no response. Normally, this wouldn't have troubled Max, but the guy had promised him a rematch and never showed. Max tried to reason with himself about it, but days later still nothing.

His train of thought was interrupted when he herded a link shutting down. He glanced over to a monitor, it was Norm. He was earlier than usual. Max pushed the thought from his mind, hitting up the communicator once more to try and reach the weather station.

"This is Hells Gate, calling Weather Station-51..." he was cut off as Norm's link opened and Norm sat up gathering himself, then immediately called out to Max.

"Max!" Norm said getting his attention. Max looked for the console to Norm his face was very serious. "You can stop calling him, he isn't there. They found his body about two days ago," Norm said. The look on Norm's face told Max all he needed to know.

"So what happened?" Max asked as he and Norm rushed down the hall to the empty infirmary. After Norm composed himself he had explained to Max that a member of the O'Tai Clan had shown up carrying and semiconscious Adam.

"The warrior that found him was from a clan called the O'Tai and a hunting party found him the day before yesterday. They were out on a hunt and found a downed hexapede. He said he recognized the arrow as one his clan had crafted. It seems Adam, on occasion, traded with the O'Tai," he explained as he and Max entered the infirmary.

"Ok, so was he attacked by something?"

"No, they found him below ground. They guessed he had chased after the hexapede then fell into a underground cave. Probably too busy to look where he was going, idiot." The two paused as they reached the airlock and dawned their exopacks.

"So why not just bring him here? I mean if they were trying to get him help."

Norm shrugged.

"They weren't very comfortable coming to the "sky people's" camp and knew that we were," we, referring to the Omaticaya. "I thought it would be better if I were here to help. They'll be arriving soon. Jake would have come but he had something to attend to today."

They didn't have long to wait, at the far end of the runway three Direhorses came into view from beyond the vine covered fence of Hells Gate.

The base had seen better days but it stood up to the times pretty well. The jungle was still working to reclaim the base but that would take a few years. Max and Norm met the O'Tai riders, and there Omaticaya guide Ninat. Max noticed Norm's face turned a light shade of red when he saw Ninat was with them. This was one of only a few time she had seen him in his real body.

When the riders reached them, one got off of his Direhorse. Placing a small backpack and crossbow on the ground then helped to get Adam from the other rider. A few mumbles and groans came from Adam. There was a bandage on his left shoulder and blood was seeping through but it may be worse than it looked, only time would tell.

Norm thanked the hunters for bringing him. They seemed to be very amused by Norm. He guessed they had never met a dreamwalker's true body. Norm didn't have time to talk. He threw Adam's pack over his shoulder, giving Ninat one last smile before helping Max wheel the stretcher inside.

Ninat watched him leave, she grinned knowing how much it embarrassed him to see her in his sky walker body. She would be sure to tease him about it later tonight.

^_^_^_^

"Whooo hoooo!"

The yell was heard for miles and was accompanied by another less mature and shrilled scream. The sounds echoing off the floating mountains. The voice and scream came from a lone ikran that at present was in a death dive.

On the beasts back road a female Na'Vi, her demeanor one of confidence. A much younger female wrapped her arms firmly around the older Na'vi's waist, holding on for dear life. Her childish voice begging for the older to bring the beast out of the death dive.

"Ableryder, I must insist that you stop this!" She shreeked to Ryder. Her grip tightening around the pilot as the ikran made another quick turn avoiding another obstacle. The grin on the pilot's face brightened as she internally laughed, finding the protests of the young Tipani Princess humorous.

"Lighten up, princess," she said with a light hearted laugh. She realized she really was scaring the girl and quickly leveled out her faithful ikran. "We're almost there any way," she stated. She mentally kicked herself. She had to remember she had a passenger, she couldn't just let go as usual.

The princess's eyes had been closed tight as was her grip to Ryder. Once they leveled out Ryder looked over her shoulder at her protester, she was grinning.

_I cannot believe that the All Mother would make someone like this her First Voice_, the princess thought to herself.

"I didn't scare you too much did I, Little Bit?" Saying Ryder looked back and saw A'Luha grimacing. Ryder only said the name to pick at A'Luha. It was not a name she liked but Ryder would call her that to get a rise out of the little princess. She use to think it was cute but now that she was older she didn't seem to enjoy it as much.

Suddenly, the ikran landed gracefully on a large branch. She could hear other ikrans above bellowing to each other, talking about the newcomer no doubt. Ryder helped her passenger onto the firm surface of the tree, then she followed giving her ikran a pat before it flew off.

They were greeted by one of the Omaticaya who welcomed them and then instructed them to follow. A'Luha followed close behind their guide, she was to caught up in the moment. It was just a meeting for two children to get to know each other, but she was nervous.

Big B. had explained it as a big deal but what Ryder felt was that it was nothing more than an elaborate play date. For all her years with the Tipani she was amused how some things were so easy while others were overly complicated. _Oh well, _she thought, _at least it will be interesting to meet this Jake Sully_. She knew who he was; every Na'Vi on Pandora knew who he was. He had been the one to bring the clans together against the RDA and lead them in the Final War.

It had taken a few year to come to war, but in the end the outcome was much different than she thought. Even with so much destruction, life had found a way to return to normal and move on. Ryder looked to A'Luha, it was just amazing to see how much she had grown, she was becoming a woman before her eyes. She was very strong willed sometimes to a fault. She was proud to be a part of her life, of her clan's life, even with all that had happened Able Ryder was proud of herself.

Below, sitting patiently around a fire pit was the Sully's family. Neytiri sat to her mate's right, she was excited to meet the First Voice. She had heard of her deeds. Ryder had helped save the Tipani clan as well as many other clans many years ago. She was not attuned to Eywa as the Tashik of her clan, and the most unlikely of people to receive a gift. Let alone The First Voice, a gift that was as rare as Toruk Makto. And yet she received the gift, the First Voice.

Mo'at was waiting to meet their guests. She didn't have to wait much longer as three figures descended to the commons area where Neytiri and the others sat. Mo'at greeted the two then led them to sit around the fire pit.

They were all adorned in their most regal garb. Ralu fidgeted. It was clear that he was bored and allowing his mind to wander. Neytiri looked at Jake and nudged him. He nodded his head and nudged his son, sitting up straight. Mo'at sat their guests then took her place at her daughter's side.

As the newcomers sat Neytiri noticed something odd about their guests. It was not with the young princess but it was The First Voice. She had five digits, like Jake. It caught her by surprise. Was she a dream walker? The First Voice opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by A'Luha. She spoke words of greeting to which all returned. As was customary, A'Luha quickly introduced herself.

"I am A'Luha daughter of Beyda'amo and Marali of the Tipani Clan. It is with great pride that I am here today as the future intent of Ralu of the Omaticaya..." Neytiri found herself still pondering over The First Voice as A'Luha finished her introduction. She was excited to met such a powerful Na'vi and was surprised that the woman hadn't offered her services during the Great Battle.

"On behalf of the Tipani clan I would like to thank you for having us, my name is Able Ryder..." She was cut off mid-sentence by a soft jab in her side. A'Luha whispering for her to speak Na'Vi, even after so long she still had a habit of speaking English. She corrected herself and began to speak again. Neytiri was surprised for a second time, she had to have been an Avatar. How had she not known the First Voice was an Avatar, had mother known?

Eventually, each had introduced themselves. The conversation moved then to speaking about the two that were to be a paired. Most of the speaking came from A'Luha. It was apparent that she believed Ralu to be her mate. Ralu seemed uncomfortable by the constant remarks that the young princess made toward him.

Neytiri was sure that it was only manners that kept Jake from covering his ears. He still liked to keep some secrets and hearing the young princess praise them for making such a lovely son irked him. Both Neytiri and Mo'at found Jakes expressions priceless, but neither said anything. She didn't realize how much time had passed until A'Luha was interrupted by Ableryder.

"Hey, I got an idea," she said in Na'Vi clearly remembering herself. "This whole thing is about getting to know each other. Ralu, why don't you show A'Luha around? Let her see where she will one day call home. If that's fine with your father." The young Na'Vi perked up. He knew it was tradition to 'talk' to their mate-to-be but he really wanted to play.

He turned to his father who nodded for him to go ahead. He stood and took A'Luha's hand pulling her up. It wasn't that he was very interested that she was coming along but it was a condition of his freedom. As soon as the two children ran off Ryder turned to the other adults.

"They'll learn more about each other while just being kids than sitting around with us," she said, turning back to the couple and Tsahik.. All had a look of wonder on their face. It was at this moment that Jake for the first time noticed her features.

"I don't mean to imply anything, but would you happen to be an Avatar?" Jake asked. Ryber chuckled.

"At one time," she said holding her five digit hand up looking at it. "But that was a life time ago. I was born into the people about ten, eleven years ago."

It was Neytiri that spoke next. "You are the First Voice?"

"Yes, I am the First Voice. I don't seem like the type do I?" Ryder smiled. She couldn't understand it either, but Eywa worked in mysterious ways. "It didn't start that way. I look back on it now and wonder what might have happened. The best part of my life started the day I died, or the day I was born. Depends on how you look at it."

She had told the story very few times. Most that knew her didn't really care about before hand, they cared that she was the First Voice of Eywa. She told them of how she joined the Avater program back in the day. How she saved the Tipani and Eywa from the horror that Commander Falco would have released.

The three talked for some time about Able Ryder and how Neytiri and Jake meet. Ryder found it interesting how Jake had chosen to become one of the people. Neytiri and Ryder both had a good laugh at Jakes expense when she talked about his training. She was surprised to find out that there were still a fair number of humans that stayed behind.

She herself had not been able to stay long after the battle so she was in the dark as for what happened after the battle at the Tree of Souls. She was happy to know that the Na'Vi understood that not all sky people were bad. Their conversation was dying down as they were discussing weather talk when Norm arrived in his Avatar.

He did a bit of a double take, when he noticed the newcomer. He had never seen this Avatar before, she gave him a salute as he delivered a greeting to everyone.

"Norm Spellman, meet Able Ryder the First Voice of the Tipani clan." Jake said. The First Voice was an Avatar, he confirmed that when she reached out to shake her hand and there were five digits present. "Norm is one of those that was allowed to stay and also a warrior in training. I take it you have some news about Adam?" Despite the name being a common one, Ryder perked up.

"Yeah, he's still asleep. Max said that he thinks he will be fine. Other than soreness and some deep gashes, he is good. There were no broken bones but it's just going to take him time to heal." Jake nodded then smiled apologetically at Ryder. He knew it was rude to discuss other matters in front of someone who had no idea what was happening.

"Earlier today one of those that stayed… well got hurt. Norm here, and Max, are taking care of him at Hells Gate. But it sounds like he's going to be fine," Jake said.

"Anyone I know?" she asked. It was doubtful that there was anyone she knew left on Pandora, most should have rotated back home by the time the Final War took place.

Jake thought about it. She had been here longer than him, for that matter if he remembered correctly so had Adam.

"Well now that you mention it, you might. He has been on Pandora a while now. Did you ever know an Adam Greenfield, he was a meteorologist?"

At the mention of the name Ryder slowly nodded. Could it really be him?

"Wow. I would have never thought him of all people would still be here. Any chance that I could meet him? It would be kinda nice to see an old face," she asked doing her best to suppress her excitement.

What were the odds that one of the few humans still on Pandora was one that Ryder had known? She always wondered what might have happened if she was still human. Would the two be together now? She lost track of everyone she knew after Falco was killed and she lost all touch with the happenings inside the RDA.

"Sure. We'll go there tomorrow if you and A'Luha are ok with staying the night," Jake was surprised and delighted that the First Voice was excited. It was clear that she had had a relationship with the man at some point, when she was still human.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it. Well she is going to be fine with it," she laughed sarcastically.

^_^_^_^_^

Max walked back in the infirmary, clearly something was on his mind. The beds in the room void of life with the exception of one. In it lay a battered and bruised Adam Greenfield, his arm was in a sling, and his shoulder was bandaged. He was attached to a few machines, giving various read outs. Max walked in the room, pulled a few x-rays from a manila envelope, and popped them on a light board.

The florescent light flickered to life illuminating the internal image of human bones, none of them seem broken. That was a good but strange thing. Max was having a hard time and still racking his brain over how dense the bone seemed to be. He looked to the sleeping Adam. When he and Norm started working on Adam's arm the gash had been deep, a good inch deep, and the cut was at least three inched down his arm.

Max figured it had to be shattered just by the looks of it, but he was surprised to find out that it was unbroken. It wasn't even fractured. As for the rest of the Adam's problems he had some internal and external bruising, ending his ailments with a nice head concussion.

He was lucky, if looks were a good indicator of death, Adam would have been the one to set the standard. Max walked over and looked at the read out on the monitors. His attention turned back to Adam, he was dreaming again. He mumbled and talked in his sleep.

There were more than a few time Max and Norm thought he was awake while patching him up. A knock came from the door. A man with short blond hair stepped inside. He was clearly in a good move he waved and took up position at the foot of the bed. Dr. Martin was part of the Avatar team as their resident psychologist.

"Sooo, how's our guest?" he asked Max, his voice quiet to not disturb Adam. "Still napping, I see." He finished, walking over to look at the x-rays.

"Not bad, he is doing really well." He walked over to Martin. "Not a single broken bone. I don't for the life of me know how." Max shook his head, as he turned away and fetched a needle from a nearby cart. He still wanted to do some blood work before he turned in for the night.

Most of the Avatar drivers were already in the cafeteria, with the exception of Norm who had gone to update Jake. Martin continued looking over the x-rays as Max walked back over to Adam to draw blood.

"Umm Max. I'm not the best with internal medicine, but this x-ray, well the density if the bone looks familiar." It was odd, Martin could swear he had seen something similar before. It was the darkness the bone tissue had in contrast to other x-rays he had seen. He shrugged it off. The man was alive and there really was no reason for him to fret about the oddness of his bones.

"You're right. I noticed that to but it's not a big deal. It's probably the machine. I'm surprised it's still working after the lack of use." As Max inserted the needle in Adams arm he let out a sigh. Adam's eyes darting around franticly in his dream now, he finished getting enough to run the tests then bandaged the arm.

"You think the old hermit might hang around once he heals up?" Martin asked. He laughed at himself. It was a silly question to ask. Adam didn't seem to care for the company of others.

"I can't say," Max said shaking his head. Martin wasn't sure why Max had taken an interest in Adam. From Martin's view, Adam was just as friendly to Max as he was to the others.

"Food?" Martin asked, Max thought for moment then nodded following Martin.

The past few year had not been bad. Supply wise Hells Gate was in good shape. The base had been created to sustain over six hundred people for at least two years, so keeping the 27 that were left was no big deal. Food wasn't a problem the only thing that had been a topic of interest was the Exo-Filter systems. The filters had to be changed every so often to filter out the harmful toxins in the air.

As Max entered the kitchen, he surveyed the room everyone was talking and chatting. He looked at his friends and colleagues. They seemed happy with their lives, but Max wondered if they felt a little hollow like he did. Looking over the people in the cafeteria just made Max feel down. The whole group had all become shut ins, and physically it showed. Max hadn't' really noticed till today when he and Norm were working on Adam. The man was in good physical condition for someone who had been living alone.

So when Max looked over what had become his family it saddened him. He was just as guilty. He never worked out or did anything physically tasking. Sure almost everyone went outside but rarely did they themselves go outside, choosing instead to venture out in their Avatars.

Sure Norm, Anna, and Cole were training to become part of the Omaticaya, but Max had even noticed they were starting to look physically worn down. Martin had spoken to everyone regularly about the need to get more active. He was the first to notice it. Though he to had not taken his own advice.

Max thought back to one of Jake's video logs. _It's like the real world is out there and this is the dream, _he had said. Max held his tray with his dinner on it looking for a good place to sit.

Finally he decided to sit down by the two Omaticaya in training. They were talking about their day and how they had gone out on a hunt. Cole had made the kill, it was his first, and he had been excited. The conversation ended as Max sat down, everyone focusing on him.

"So is our new guest going to make it?" someone asked. Max nodded toward them.

"He should be fine. He will probably be awake tomorrow," he answered as he poked at his meal. Even though it wasn't really bad the food substitutes always looked horrible.

"I'm surprised he lived this long on his own," Cole chimed in. Max looked up from his food to him. "I mean, the guy stays out in the bush, and acts like he doesn't need anyone. Really, how long did he think it was gonna last?" Max shrugged in response, Cole had always been vocal about humanity intruding into where they had no business.

"Well, I can't really speak for the man, Cole. But he seemed to have been doing pretty well on his own. I mean he's been own his own out there for a while." True he had been own his own for a while and survived. That was what was really bothering Cole, was that he was able to survive.

He Anna and Norm had been training for some time to be able to survive on their own, but in the three Avatars. Adam had done it as a normal human. So yes it did bother Cole, it made him feel as if his struggle to learn as he had was somehow cheapened.

"Well maybe this is a wakeup call for him, you can't live alone forever, otherwise you are just surviving. Well it's been fun but I have an early morning." he said standing. Saying his goodbyes as he did.

Maxes dinner lingered own a little longer Anna retelling the story of how there hunt went and how good the taste was when they ate there kill. Max stayed till Anna finished her story, it must have been nice to eat something that was not processed substitute. Saying his good nights, he wasn't really tired so he decided to finish Adam's blood work analysis before bed.

^_^_^_^_^_^

At first Ralu was not to keen on the idea of A'Luha. It wasn't that he did not like her it was the she was embarrassing him. She would introduce herself as his future mate. His friends giggle and tease him about the situation. None of them had to worry about a girl following them and claiming to be their mate. It was embarrassing even though it was short lived once the introductions were made. The children decided to play their favorite game, toruk spe'e or tag as his father called it.

It was a simple game were the person who was it played the evil toruk. Whoever he caught took his place. Ralu found himself having more fun than he realized even though A'Luhe seemed to only go for him when it was her turn. This did make more than a few eye turn to Ralu who inwardly sighed. He didn't like getting extra attention. He got enough from being the son of the Toruk Makto.

A'Luha leaped at Ralu playfully toppling them over. Her face shining brightly as she was grinning over him.

"I have you, my Ralu," A'Luha smiled. The other children giggling at them as Ralu blushed. He huffed pushing to get her off of him.

"Get off," he commanded, rolling her to the side. She was starting to get on his nerves with her clinginess. She had barely been there a day and she was irritating him. Why was she so sure they were destined to be soul mates? His grandmother had been given a vision from Ewya that he would mate with a great Tsahik.

It was told that A'Luha was going to become a great Tsahik. Mother, grandmother and A'Luha all seemed to think that it was the will of Ewya for them to be together. Ralu, however, did not seem to feel the same. He didn't like that his future was already decided for him. It wasn't fair to him.

He stood and brushed himself off as A'Luha, still on the ground, held a hand out for him to help her up. Reaching a hand to hers he pulled her up. A'Luha took advantage and used the momentum to bring her close to him. She smiled but Ralu keep his monotone look.

His mind was reeling with questions. Was she really his destined mate? If he did not become her mate was he not only disappointing mother and grandmother but Ewya as well?It was all too much for him to take in, but she would be returning to the Tipani tonight. At least tomorrow he would not have to worry about entertaining her.

* * *

I will be honest I was not very happy with this chapter. I felt as though it didn't flow as much as I liked but all in all I think I got done everything I wanted. I hope to have Episode 4 out soon.

**Q.** I should have asked this question last chapter but what did you guys think about what Alda did to save Suvi? To much, just right for a plot device.

**Q.** Also for those of you who played the Avatar game. What do you think about Able Ryder? Did it feel like the Ryder you have come to know from the game, that and how I meshed the movie and game to gather, I will have more about her and Adam later.

**Q.** In general what do you think of the characters thus far. I know we have just started getting to know them, nothing seems to out there about them does it. I ask cause I dont wan't to have any Mary Sues running around. I know I have Adam on his own on Pandora but I think I have him a compatible level of survival. I don't think it should be unheard of for a person to live in a hostile place and survive.

**Fun Facts: **The original name of this story was "A Memory of Nobody" Then I found out there was some anime movie with that name.

Ok that's all for now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hope to hear what you all think, reviews are always welcome.


	4. 1:4 New Way to Live

It was unnerving. There were moments Adam could swear he was awake, but then the world would shift around him sending him back into darkness. A soft light rushed around him as he again found himself under the dream tree. It was nice there. He actually enjoying his dream world. After all, it had a lovely view. The weather was nice and the grass was soft enough to place his head on.

Adam relaxed, a little defeated, his mind had gotten the best of him. No matter, it was just good to not feel so alone. He felt a presence around him. As if the tree itself was listening and understood what he said. The sun had set hours ago, at lets he guessed it was hours, before residing himself to his current spot below Tibby's soft growing branches he had tried to walk farther away to try and find somewhere else other than this one spot. It didn't seem to matter how far he walked he would always end up in the same place, with Tibby welcoming him back.

The world was lacking on things to do. A normal person wouldn't mind sitting and relaxing under the tree; but he was used to busying himself. It had been ages since he relaxed.

After a heated discussion with himself, about the sanity of talking to one's self, he had unanimously decided to talk to the tree. He had even taken the time to give the thing a name, Tibby. It was the name of a cat he use to have when he was younger.

"I know there were a good many people that still miss Earth," he mused, looking up at Tibby, his hands behind his head. " I know what your thinking. You're thinking I'm probably one of them; but no. Never really cared for it. I mean, I cared but I had other more pressing problems on my mind as a kid and later still in life."

He sighed openly. His thought over his last statement. He wasn't lying to himself; there was nothing on Earth he truly missed. He had no family there; his stepfather died before he arrived on Pandora.

"No, Tibby. Nothing really left there for me," his statement hung in the air for moment. There was one thing he missed about earth.

Damn! He grinned to himself as he shook his head. "Okay there is one thing I do miss. Tea. Sweat tea, with ice. I would kill for a glass of sweetened ice tea." He looked up from his laying position to Tibby. There was one thing he did miss, small as it was.

Adam felt tired and closed his eyes. A quick nap sounded pleasant to him. He lay under Tibby's soft glow; his mind on nothing just enjoying the moment. Suddenly, his peaceful state was interrupted as a small prick hit his arm. His eyes snapped open as he tried to look down to were he had been pricked.

He couldn't move. A bright light shone down on him, washing away the sight of his little sanctum in the field. Tibby was no longer there instead she was replaced with a bright light shining in his eye. No longer was his world calm and pleasant. It was cold here, the soft feel of the grass gone and replaced by cold steel. He couldn't move or see passed the halo of light. He was locked on a table.

"Hello!" he yelled, trying to calm down his nerves."Hello, anyone?" He wanted to shout for someone, but he realized there was no one to call out to. No one he could think to call out to. Buck maybe, but he was not really the help he needed at the moment. Adam looked around franticly. Calm down, he thought to himself. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath.

The whole situation was very familiar. Looking around he took in more of his surroundings. His moments were halted by restraints keeping his snugly attached to the table. His arms were secured palm up. Now it was much to familiar and a sense of dread began to wash over him as a new sound entered the room.

The whizzing of servo motors was hear above him. He knew this place now and knew what came next after hearing that sound. On cue the light got closer and out of the shadows emerged a mechanical arm moving closer to his right arm, coming within inches of his wrist. Breaths became shorter, teeth clinched, eye staring at the mechanical arm holding the needle. Not this. His mind raced as fear ran rampant through him.

"Two-hundred and fourteen," said a child's voice. He turned his head to his left where the voice was coming from. It was a little girl, dressed only in a simple white dress. Her eyes stared back at Adam. She tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. A few of her raven locks falling off of her shoulder, as she looked at him with wonder.

"Hi there," he said looking back over to his other arm quickly then back to her. "Um, sweetie, do you thing you might help me?" his tone edged with panic as the whine of mechanical arm started up again.

"Two-hundred and fourteen. You remember, don't you?" As she spoke Adam felt the sting of the needle press against his skin, breaking through. His arm instinctively tensed up as it broke the skin. He had to calm down; it hurt more when he tensed up. He could feel the needle touch bone then pull back ever so slightly then a burning sensation as the needle did its job and injected its payload.

Adam turned back to the child trying to keep it together. Tears welling up in his eyes as the needle pulled out, and moved a few centimeters up his arm.

"Two-hundred and thirteen," the child said as the needle again entered his arm replaying the same action. Adam closed his eyes as a shuddered breath exited him.

"This isn't real, it can't be real," he tried to tell himself. But it sure as hell felt real. He looked to her pleading. "Please, sweetie, I could really use some help."

"Two-hundred and twelve. You do remember," she said confirming the answer to herself. Again the needle entered his arm, just a few centimeters from where it just was. Eyes betraying him as tear started to mar his face.

"YES! Yes, I remember, I remember ever one of 'em! Now please help me. I don't need a reminder." His easy speaking southern tone now gone. Replaced with a voice of a man that was turning into a little child. Tears began streaming down his face as he sobbed through his clinched teeth.

"Two-hundred and eleven."

The prick again touching his arm.

"Damn you! What do you want from me!" he looked at her through teary eyes. "Answer me!" he shouted this time no longer trying to be nice.

"Two-hundred and ten," she smiled. "Help her," she paused and stepped closer to him laying her hand in his palm. "I want you to help her. And I, in return, will help you." she never broke eye contact with him. The machine continuing its work. The two seemed to ignore it, she no longer mentioning how many injections were left and Adam not noticing as another injection took place. He nodded. He would help her whoever the hell the girl wanted him to as long as it would stop.

"You got it, consider whoever she is helped," he said desperately. He would help the devil to get out of this nightmare.

"No matter what you have to be there for her, do not forget!" She smiled, tightening her grip on his hand. His larger hand covering hers as the world started getting very bright to the point he thought his head was about to explode. Her emerald eyes being the last thing he saw.

Adam clinched his chest with his right arm looking down at his palm then his wrist where the needles had gone in. He was in a infirmary. His eyes darting all around the room, as his breath started to slow I want you to help her. The little girls words were still fresh on his mind as he looked to his left arm, it was in a sling and his left shoulder hurt like hell. The feeling of her small hand still in his own as he tried to make a fist in his left hand but the pain in his arm wouldn't allow it.

He laid back in his bed, breathing softly, closing his eyes thinking about what happened. It had drug up old memories he hadn't thought about since he was a kid. Things he wished he never had to remember. He was alive, this was real, he hoped it was anyway. As he lay there, the first sun began to peak over the horizon and into the infirmary room. It was clearly morning.

"I wish I had a drink right now."

[*-*] American Pie ^ Don McClellan [*-*]

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS

presents

- Dream Walker -

- 1:4 A New Way to Live -

With inspired by AVATAR created by James Cameron

Additional inspiration by AVATAR: The Video Game.

Written by Apollyon

Edited by Calaeris

Most characters created by James Cameron

Suvi and Adam created by Apollyon

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2010 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

What started out as a way to occupy his mind had turned into an all night affair. Max was going over the blood work he had done and at first he was worried. The sample he took had a fair amounts of luciferin in Adams system, while not deadly, it was not something that was naturally occurring in the human body and he was curious how would a chemical like that get into his blood stream?

Finaly deciding that it maybe his diet, which consisted of the plants and animals of Pandora. Though most of the natural plants were toxic to humans, he had a food substitute's device in his possession that weeded out the toxins.

The luciferin was not the end of Max's curiosity, the bone density of the man before him was still bothering him. Humans did not have bones that dense, it just didn't happen. He had decided to do a full break down of his blood work but it would take a day or so to finish. He was deep in thought when a knock came from the door. It was Norm. He looked at his watch. Wow, Max thought rubbing his face.

"Hi, Norm. I didn't even notice, what time it was. Guess you and the others are ready to get going." He stood up and stretched. Norm nodded.

"Well village life starts early you know," he said walking over to Max and looking over the cluttered desk. It was obvious that Max had been hard at work there were paper scattered all about the desk.

Max nodded his head, "Well come on, you guys need to wake up," he paused, "for the second time today." Cole and Anna waited just in the hallway for Norm, both curious how the new guy was. Even though Adam wasn't a stranger he was a bit of an enigma. He came by Hells Gate but never stayed and as a result very few knew much about him or had even met him.

Max and the three Na'vi in training entered the link room. Norm went over with Max to prep the system while Anna went to her link. Cole stood on the other side of the railing separating the control console from the link level. He had been one of only the three that had taken Jake up his offer to join the clan. Cole had come a long way. At first, he was very resentful of staying there, but he came around to the point that he was now becoming a full Na'vi warrior.

"Just to let you know, Max, we will be stopping by later today. Jake and a few others that is." Max looked at Norm a little puzzled. "There is a, delegate, from a local clan visiting and she knows Adam. I told them what you said, that he would probably be awake later today, and she wanted to see him." The puzzlement on Maxes face grew even more.

"Its a long story," Norm said waving his hand. "She knew him from a long time ago. I'll let her explain when we get here later." Max nodded, as Norm walked from the control console to his link.

"Well, I can't promise he will be up. I would wait till after midday to come here," he said as Cole and Anna's pods slid back linking them with their Avatars in Hometree. Norm simply nodded to Max as he closed the lid on his pod.

Max stayed at his post till the links were completely in the green then he took his leave. He needed some sleep, but there was one last thing to do. He walked from the link center just across the hall to the bio lab. It was rarely used these days. Only Max and another scientist or two ever entered the room. It had taken so much time on Max's part to get things right without all the proper equipment, but he had managed to finally produce a successful avatar.

He walked to the amniotic chamber holding his Avatar. It still had a few years to go. He had mixed feelings about his Avatar. He didn't like the fact that it wasn't his body, but then again, having an Avatar would be useful. He wished he could walk through Pandora as a normal human. He needed the Avatar body to survive, but he would finally escape the walls of Hells Gate. Yet he would still be trapped in a cage, just with have a better view.

He looked in on his new body as he checked on the read outs, everything was going fine. The avatar, his Avatar, was about to be in its early teens. He grinned to himself. It was strange to see one's self as a child. Max yawned. It was time for some sleep, it had been a very long day.

^_^

The usual bright tunnel of light hit Norm's senses first. Then another bright light hit him but it was not the light from the link. It was the morning sun peaking through the branches of home tree. He took a deep breath enjoying the ease of breathing unrestricted, as he raised a hand to shade his face from the sun. His face lit up as he rose from his hammock, yawning.

There was something about the morning that Norm just loved. Not just in his Avatar but as human as well. Here in Hometree the experience was even better, hearing the sounds and sights of the clan going about their day.

He made his way down to the ground level of Hometree. The smells of fresh meat being prepared engulfed him. Today he would not be going on he hunt with the other warriors but instead would be working with Anna. Shortly after the RDA was forced from Pandora and the new residence settled in Anna had suggested the idea of reopening Grace's school. With the approval of Neytiri and Jake, she and Norm had set to work on it. While Norm was not a proper teacher he knew how to deal with the children.

As he reached the lower level he looked to one of the fire pits and saw Ninat, making him grin. He butterflies filled his stomach when she looked up and smiled at him. The females noticed Norm approach and the redness of his face, they giggled as he made his way over to them. Ninat stood, offering him some of the food they had been preparing.

"I see you," Norm said in greeting. Ninat returned the greeting with a smile.

"You will be at the school with the children today, will you not?" Ninat asked. He nodded to her taking the leaf containing breakfast.

"Yes, I'll be helping Anna for a little while. I'm going with Jake and the Able Ryder to Hells Gate after lunch." It was at that moment the First Voice decided to make her appearance. As if saying her name summoned her she descended she spiral stair case of Hometree.

"Did I hear my name?," Ryder said, a yawn escaping her mouth as she walked over to the couple.

"Sorry. As long as I live, I'll never be a morning person," she said coming over. Ninat went to the fire and produced another leaf with food in it. Ryder nodded to Ninat, thanking her as she gestured for them to all have a seat.

"We were just discussing Norm helping Anna at the school. He is very good with children," she said giving Norm a look which made him take a larger bite then he meant to. "Norm mentioned that he will be joining you and Jake as you venture to the Tuwani camp later today." Norm nodded giving a slight cough.

"So you said something about a school?" Ryder asked, looking at the two and taking another bite of her breakfast.

"After myself, Anna and Cole asked to join the Omaticaya, Anna asked about the school and convinced Jake and Mo'at to allow her to reopen it. That's why she originally joined the program, to teach at the school but it was closed just after she arrived. So for the longest time she had little or nothing to do," Norm chuckled "She jumped at the chance to teach again, and after a while she said she would like to join the clan as well." Ryder nodded.

"So what does she teach?" It was a valid question, after all the Na'vi had managed for sometime without human interferes and it didn't seem like they really needed anything from them. It seemed odd there was anything that a human could teach a Na'vi. In her experience it had been the other way around. It was Ninat that spoke up this time.

"The children are very eager to learn anything they can. It helps us figure out our path in life. As I grew I found that songs were the one thing I loved to learn. So I spent a great deal of time learning all types of songs that I could." She smiled as she looked into the distance then back to Ryder. "We learn all that we can to find out what gifts we have, then it is our job to nurture the gift that the Great Mother has given us."

When Ryder thought about it made sense. She, herself, had figure out what she was good at. She was good with signals and harmonics and so she made a life of it. More than ever sense she joined the Na'vi.

As much as the three were enjoying the morning there was much to do. Norm had finished his meal and so had Ryder. The Omaticaya now all going about their day as the three stood, now full and ready to met the day.

"What time do classes start, Norm?" Ryder said as she stood.

"About nineish. Why?" Norm asked, turning to wave goodbye to Ninat. She walked back over to the females at the fire pit to help the others.

"Well I was thinking thatLittle Bit might like to go and see what it was like," she grinned. "I don't think it would be good for her to go along to Hells Gate. I might ketch some flack from Big B about staying the night, but I know I would if I carry her to Hell Gate. I would never hear the end of it. So I thought she might enjoy it."

"I don't think it would be a problem. I'm sure Anna wouldn't mind. I'll tell Ralu and he can show her the way."

Ryder nodded, as the two parted ways. Norm went to find Ralu, still asleep no doubt. If children took after there parents then it was obvious who Ralu took after and it wasn't his mother.

^_^_^

Coffee, or a reasonable facsimile there of, was the only way Dr. Martin could start his morning. Granted what he now called coffee was not nearly as good as the real thing. Most of the residents of Hells Gate would start making their way to the cafeteria soon then after breakfast would make there way to the link room.

It was strange getting up every morning, eating breakfast, then linking with their Avatar only to feel as if they hadn't eaten. Martin grinned thanking about the mental conundrum of living a life in two bodies. He had meticulously gone over the video records of Jake and all the other drivers. Drawing correlation between each of the Avatar drivers, each had started to spend more and more time in their Avatars as time had passed.

It wasn't surprising. Humans couldn't just go outside on Pandora and walk around without fearing for their lives. Spending time in their Avatars was a good escape. Some had taken to using it as an escape. It wouldn't be long now till it was no longer a form of escapism for them.

It was something that no one in his field had ever had a chance to experience. Where the outcome of a person escapism turned into factual reality. Everyone else however were becoming to complacent.

Martin sat in the kitchen, looking over his notes from the previous night's video logs. The only logs that held any true emotion, excitement were those of the three Na'vi in training. The other drivers who weren't training seemed more content. He was taken from his thoughts of how the last of the humans on the planet were wilting away when something caught his eye out the window.

He lay the notes and coffee on the table, standing he walked closer to the window. There, by the airlock that came from the air field, was a viperwolf. Usually, the native animals keep their distance from the place. Finally, it sniffed around the airlock. After pawing at the door a few times, it circled around then laid down. It was almost as if it was waiting on someone to come to the door to let it in.

After watching the viperwolf for a moment, it hit him. It was the one that followed Adam around.

It was going on midmorning. Max would be getting up soon, and with nothing else on his docket Martin decided to go see how their new resident was. He turned from the window and went to get his coffee as a few of the other scientists entered the kitchen. He pointed to the window as they came in usual morning greetings going out all around.

"Let everyone know the viperwolf outside the front door is the new guys, its not wild Just pass the word along not to harm it." He joked, the newcomers all stepping to the window and looking down below.

Martin left the cafeteria going first to the link room expecting to find Max. He was usually there by that time. He always helped Norm and the others with their morning link up. As he arrived there were three links running, but Max wasn't in sight.

With Max not in the lab the only other place to go was the infirmary, checking up on his patient. He passed a few more of the residents as he walked, they were going for their morning link up no doubt.

The infirmary was in the same building as the Avatar center. While the Avatar center was at the back of the building the medical facility for the average human was located at the front facing the air field of Hells Gate. As he passed the air lock he stop for a moment looking outside. Still laying on the ground was the viperwolf curled up. It seem to perk up as Martin stepped close to the window.

Its head coming to life and looking up at Martin. Normally, seeing a viperwolf would scare him but being behind the two inch glass gave him the sense of comfort. That and his assumption that it was at least somewhat tamed gave him comfort. He had never been close to any of the animals, not even a dire horse.

Even being a few feet away and behind the glass the thing was huge, it easily stood 3 foot tall on all four. He had never realized just how big these creatures were.

The viperwolf stared at him for a moment then laid its head back down, no longer interested in Martin. Martin marveled at him. They really are elegant creature, he thought. Martin turned from the window, continuing down the corridor to the infirmary.

^_^_^_^

Adam was awake, and had been for some time now. Why was it that everywhere he sleep the sun always found a way to shine in his face? He wondered to himself. His arm hurt. By the looks of the bandaging it had been bleeding pretty badly. He had tried to get up earlier, and get out of the bed. That was a mistake and his body was now aching.

While he could move his left hand , he had almost no use of his arm, or shoulder. Adding to that his left leg hurt like hell if he moved it. All he could do was lay in the hospital bed.

As Adam lay there looking at the ceiling he thought about how many time he had seen a ceiling just like that one. He guessed that all hospital probably had the same designer, even on Pandora. His pondering on hospital constructions was halted as he heard the sliding of the doors leading into the infirmary. A man in a pair of jeans and polo shirt entered. Under his left arm was a folder and in his right hand was a steam mug. Adam guessed there was coffee in it. Martin, if he recalled the name correctly.

"So, what's the prognosis Doc," Adam asked, getting Martin's attention. Martin grinned bobbing his head a little. He probably didn't expect Adam to talk.

"Well good morning, didn't expect to find you awake. The way Max was talking sounded as if you would never wake up," Martin said. He walked over eyeing Adam. The bruises on his face weren't too bad; the bandages on his left arm needed changing. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a logging truck," Adam muttered his face lighting up a little. "Doubt I'll be doing any arm wrestling any time soon." Martin nodded agreeing with him.

He seemed to be in pretty good spirits for a guy that should be dead right now. Always a good thing, Martin thought. "No, I should think not."

"Ha, Martin," He chuckled. "You think you might be able to grab that backpack over there for me. Still a little on the stiff side." He pointed to the bed across from him where an old dingy backpack lay. The doctor nodded stepping over to the bag and retrieving it. It must have been the bag he had on during his fall; there was dried blood all over the left side.

"So are you still in any major pain? I was looking for Max. I can find him, and I'm sure he has something for the pain if you need it."

He lay the backpack down on Adam's bed on his right. His good hand opening a flap and rummaging inside. "No, it's really not that bad. I mean, I move the wrong way and yeah it hurts like hell. But not much to worry about now as long as I'm careful," he said as he continued to rummage through the pack till finally he produced a flask.

"Here we go, best cure for most things that ail you." Adam smiled as he unscrewed the lid taking a drink. Then he offered it to Martin. Martin hesitated. He wasn't a big drinker but it had been a while since he had a stout drink. What the hell he thought.

Just as he put the flask to his lips he felt a tingling sensation. This stopped abruptly as the liquid inside hit his tongue and then it was to late as it went down his throat. Martin had had his share of liquor in his day, but this was by far the most unforgiving thing he had had the unfortunate pleasure of imbibing. It burned, bad. His face turning a rosy red and tears welling up in his eyes. He handed the flask back to Adam, coughing a bit.

"What...?" He coughed. "The hell is in that? Jet fuel?" Adam only laughed at him. He backed up sitting on the bed opposite Adam to get his breath, his throat still burning.

"You know Sully did the same thing when he had a sip. Though he held up a little better than you just did. Of course, he is a bit bigger than you." He took one last shot from the flask then sealed the top again setting it on the table beside him. "It's not jet fuel. It's made all natural ingredients from right here on Pandora. This particular batch was made from what the Na'vi call Push Fruit. That's why it has the lovely sweet taste to it. Kind of a very nice after effect, agree?"

Martin just looked at him, the burning still in his throat. No wonder he didn't die from his fall. If he can drink that stuff then a fall has nothing on him. Then it hit him, it still burned but there was a slight fruity after taste. Another thought hit him. Natural, Pandora, Na'vi call it Push Fruit! His mind running a mile a minute.

"Are you sure its okay to drink that? I mean a lot of the plants are dangerous to humans?" Martins voice hinting at worry.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure if it would kill anyone it would have happened years ago. I have been making it sense we first opened the weather station. It and other such plants I have in the garden," he said, smirking. "I think after being here since I was twenty-two I should know what you can and can not eat." Martin nodded his panic subsiding.

"Speaking of eating, you got any to eat around here? I'm a bit on the hungry side. Shouldn't take medicine on an empty tummy you know." He laughed.

Martin grinned at his last comment. "Well I don't know what you eat out there at that fancy place of yours but I think we can manage breakfast if you feel up to taking a ride," he said looking to the wheelchair in front of the bed Martin had been sitting in.

"For some solid food I would take a ride through hell." Martin moved the chair to the side of his bed then pressed the controls to raise the back of the bed.

As the bed pushed him forward Adams thoughts went back to the dream, back to when he tried to call out for help. The realization that he didn't have anyone to call on. Martin seemed like a nice guy. Well meaning and it wasn't like he expected the people of Hells gate to be jerks. It had just been easier to keep people at a distance, less complicated. But maybe it was time for that to change; time to make some more friends not dealing with the wildlife of Pandora. He wasn't going home any time soon, it couldn't hurt.

^_^_^_^_^

Going to sleep so early in the morning had really thrown Max off. He stepped from the shower, feeling a little better. A good warm shower was always the best way to start the day but still waking up after noon was irritating to him. It made him feel like he had wasted his day.

No matter it wasn't really anything to worry about it. He needed to go check on Adam and see how he was doing. Norm had mentioned that there was someone that wanted to meet Adam. Max wondered if Adam would be up for the visit.

The guy was fiercely independent so having to rely on others was probably going to be a nightmare for him. It was funny to him. He had tried to get the guy to open up and join in with the rest of the residents in Hells Gate, and now he was forced to. There was no way he would be able to be on his own for a while; at least a month or two.

Max finished his getting dressed and getting ready. Taking one more look in the mirror before donning his glasses and leaving his room.

Since the eviction of the RDA, the remaining humans of Hells Gate had decided to use the executive quarters of the base as their own. There were many reasons for this; it was closer to the the cafeteria, and the link center but mostly because it was much more spacious than the standard living spaces.

The corridor lead from the living area to the intersection that connected the infirmary and the link center. It was there Max found a few of the scientists staring outside.

He couldn't fathom what they were looking at till he was closer to the window and saw what everyone else saw. There laying lazily in the afternoon sun was a viperwolf. No doubt the one that was always around Adam. Max turning to walk to the infirmary to check on his patient, but as he started to leave one of the scientists stopped him.

"Max, the guy they brought in isn't there. He is with Martin in the kitchen." Max looked a little stunned. Adam was obviously well enough to move around, he was a little worried that being up and around might cause him more harm.

"Thanks," he replied heading, to the kitchen.

Upon arriving he saw Martin sitting looking out the window at the airfield and to his right a man with brown hair that was pulled back into a bikers pony tail. As he came closer he noticed the guy was sitting in a wheelchair. The two seemed to be talking and laughing with a few other people.

He walked in front of the two, both men looking up to face a displeased Max Patel. Adam gave him a nod and dopey grin. Martin seem to catch the unhappy glare.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Patel." Adam said. Max crossed his arms. He wasn't mad as he was worried that Adam might have done something to open the wound on his arm.

"Good afternoon," Max said, moving closer to Adam examining his arm to see if the wound was bleeding through the bandages. "You must be feeling pretty good after two pints of blood and a dozen or so stitches." It didn't look to bad. They would need to be changed soon, but it didn't look to bad. "I would have rather you not left the infirmary till I had a chance to examine you again. Are you in any pain, light headed?"

"No, not really. I mean, arm hurts, but it's manageable. As long as I don't move it that is," He said with a smile. "As for the rest of me, I feel pretty good," he patted his left leg gently. "Leg hurts a little but not to bad."

"Good." Even though Max would rather that Adam stayed in the infirmary, he knew he couldn't control Adam. "I would like to change those bandages, and frankly you could at least stand to have a sponge bath before Norm and the others get here." That got Adam's attention, and got him curious.

"What'cha ya mean Norm and the others?" he asked.

"It would seem that Norm and Jake meet someone you might know or might have known." Adam was curious now, that was obvious. Max cut him off before he could ask who. "I don't know who. Norm didn't tell me. Lets take a look at that arm and change those bandages." Max walked behind him, pushing his wheelchair into motion, asking Martin to come along to assist.

^_^_^_^_^_^

"Damn!" Adam looked at the long cut that ran down his arm; stitches holding the craves together. It would leave a horrible scar. Max seemed to be pleased with his work as he looked over Adam's arm. He poked and proded Adam's arm as if it was not attached to Adam. "I hope your not this rough with all you patients," he said wincing at the poke Max gave him.

"I am not being any rougher to you than I would be with anyone else," Max said taking a epipen from the cart. "This might sting a little."

"Wait! Whats that?" Adam looked at Max with a scowl. He moved his arm away from Max not allowing him to administer the injection.

"Its just some antibiotics. Its should help it heal faster and it will take care of some of the pain. Why?" Max was feeling like he did something wrong. Adam looked afraid, there was a fear in his eyes. Does he not like shots? Max thought.

"Do you have it maybe in pill form perhaps?" he stared at the needle tip of the epipin like it was a snake ready to strike.

"Come on. It doesn't hurt. It will be over in like ten seconds," Max retorted gathering himself.

"No shots," Adam stated flatly.

"You know when you were out I probably poked you a dozen times. Whats one more?" Max said with a grin.

"I was unconscious those other times. I'm not right now."

"Your being childish," Max retorted.

"Am not."

It was at that moment the door to the infirmary hissed open, it drew both of their attention as Martin walked around the corner.

"Hey, guys. Jake and the others are about to be here..." His sentence was cut off as Adam focused on Martin. Max took the opportunity to give Adam the injections. Before the injection could deliver a drop of its contents to its subject Adam gave out a soft but audible sigh and he was down on the bed.

"Adam!?" Max chimed as he leaned in closer to the man laying on the bed unmoving on the bed. It wasn't as though he had passed out his eyes were still open he was breathing softly as the last of the injection did its work. "Adam, are you ok?"

"Is everything alright?" Martin chimed in walking over.

"I told you I didn't want a shot," Adam said. "I ain't good with needles, as you can see. I just kinda go limp if I get a needle." Martin was restraining a smile and Max was looking relieved. Adam almost fainted and had him worried but now he knew the man's bane.

"Well, I'll remember that. I bet your arm feels better though." Max smiled as Adam shakily tried to sit up.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^

From above Hells Gate, the home of the sky people looked like a giant rock upon the ground. As the four Na'vi came closer the rock took on more structure. It was not created to look pretty it was created for function and necessity. The sky people's inability to breath the air was Pandora's first defense against those that had would bring Ewya,harm.

Now the home of the sky people was no longer a beckon as fear as it once was. Now it was mearly a dwelling for those that were allowed to stay on Pandora. The next step for them was to become one of the people. That was easier said than done. They didn't have the ability to breath Pandorian air and the creatures were dangerous. Even though they made the choice to stay on Pandora, they didn't seem too realize that life would be hard for them.

Neytiri looked to her left. Norman's face glowing in the afternoon sun. She knew that look. It was the look of someone who was free. He was grinning as he looked over at Ryder to his left. She to had the same look on her face as Norm. The four had began their descent to the ground below.

Their landing was not far from an airlock, as Jake had called it. The ground under Neytiri's feet felt warm, not painful but warmer than she liked. She did not mind the people but the unnatural felling of the black stone was another thing. Upon dismounting the four let loose their ikrans to find a more suitable perch while they visited.

As they waited for the Max Patel and Adam Greenfield to arrive Neytiri took notice of the First Voice's nervousness. Meeting someone that she had know in her previous life seemed to be causing her a great amount of agitation.

"Calm." Neytiri lay a hand on her shoulder. Drawing her attention as she nodded to her.

"I know. It's just kinda nervous seeing someone I knew before. I wonder if he will remember me? I was human last time I saw him." Ryder said hopped a little.

It had not really clicked till then Neytiri would not say it aloud but could it be that she and this Adam were once more than just friends.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You might be the only person he really knows. He doesn't stay at Hells Gate much," Jake said.

Norm chuckled. "Much? He doesn't come by at all. I think in the span of 4 years he has come to Hells Gate maybe 6 times. He isn't the most social person on the planet." Norm looked to Ryder as he spoke. His voice wasn't harsh he was just stating the truth.

"He wasn't really antisocial back then. I guess a lot changes in seven years." She looked down at her hands for a moment. It has been seven years. Neytiri's attention turned to the airlock, a hiss came from the direction and from it it produced two human. The first she noticed was MaxPatel, the next being pushed in a weelchair as Jake had called it.

The two began making there way to the Na'Vi not far away. As the two exited a panic came over Neytiri as well as the First Voice as a viperwolf slipped steadily around the far side of the airlock and was darting up behind the two human. The First Voice was the first to shout words of warning, but it was to late as it pounced on them knocking Max to the ground as Adam screamed in pain.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The day was not going as well as everyone might have hoped. It had taken a few minutes for Adam to come out of his paralyzed state. From there he had moved to a more irritated state. Martin had particularly found it humorous and Max was just relieved that nothing was really wrong.

The three were all on their way to the airlock leading to the airfield. Martin had informed them that Jake and the others had arrived.

Adam didn't mind being wheeled around Hells Gate. It was kind of nice to be chauffeured around. As the three were on their way to meet the Na'vi awaiting for them outside they were again stopped by a scientist that gave greetings out to everyone. Her real goal was to speak to Max. She mentioned something about linking up later, doing Avatar stuff he guessed.

It was somewhat boring to him. Hells Gate was a big place for a little less then thirty people, so it wasn't odd for one of the large hallways they were in to seem very void. Adam noted how all the hallways seemed to look just alike and this one was no exception. The only thing that set them apart was the running lanes. Colored lines that would help personnel get to their destinations.

The blue line running to the bio lab and link center. Ironic that it is blue, Adam thought, then maybe the designer felt it was appropriate. The green line to the command center, the red to the hanger so forth and so on. Adam had picked the green line to follow with his eyes. It led between the three scientists and down a long hallway that curved off to the right.

Instead his eyes stopped at someone's bare feet. Slowly then made their way up to small slender legs covered by a white sun dress. He paused for a moment, then forced his gaze to continue onward and upward. Raven locks dripped from the child size frame and then, a pair of emerald eyes were staring back at him. It was her, the little girl from his dream. She tilted her head to the side slightly smiling at him.

The two scientists were forgotten, his mind reeling at how she got there. Was it a dream? Maybe he was still dreaming. Or the little girl had been in the infirmary. She could be someone's kid. He didn't know people and she was around the right age.

He was brought back to the present when the young girl turned and pranced off down the hallway and around the corner. Max and Martin finished their conversation. Martin agreed that he would be heading to the link center so he could open the gate to the Avatar grounds. Max nodded to him as the three parted ways, leaving Max and Adam on their way to the airfield to meet Jake and the others.

When the two made it to the airlock Max helped Adam get a exo-pack on, then he himself got one on. Adam was a little reluctant for some reason to ask about the little kid running around Hells Gate.

"So, who has the kid Max?" he asked a little hesitation in his voice.

"Kid? There are no kids around here. At least, none that I know of, although Martin and Éclair are working on that problem," he chuckled. Even though Max answered his question it didn't make him feel any better. Was he going crazy? No was probably just the excitement and stress or the drugs. That had to be it.

He shielded his eyes as the airlock door opened to reveal another beautiful day on Pandora. The warm air rushing over him, it felt great. In front of him were four Na'vi; Jake, Neytiri, an Avatar who he guess was Norm and then there was another female. They smiled at the two. Suddenly, fear crossed their faces as they reached for their weapons.

All at once, Adam felt the wheelchair move forward abruptly as the Na'vi yelled out a warning. A sharp pain tore into him as something pressed his hurt arm forward. He yelled as the pain took hold of him. The assault, knocking the mask from him. His face was assaulted by something wet licking every inch of him. It was in the middle of the pain and the licking that Adam realized who was assaulting him.

"Damn it, Buck! Get off," he said trying to shove his companion off. Buck cowered back from the verbal lashing he just received.

"Stop!" Jake called to the other Na'vi that was running at a mad dash for the viperwolf. Weapons ready to slice it in half.

"It's okay. Don't hurt him," Adam shouted, pulling his mask back down over his face. This seemed to stop the huntress in her tracks as the viperwolf seem to stand its ground by Adam's side. Max was finally back behind the wheelchair. The female looked dumbfounded at the sight the viperwolf had not attacked the two humans. It had just ran up to them like a dog that hadn't seen its master in a long time.

"Its okay, Ryder. It won't hurt them."

Hearing that name Adam looked closer at the female Na'vi. She had ten digits and the image of a human female entered his mind, short blond hair, tan skin and spunky attitude. It was imposable though that person had died years ago but the words left his lips with him realizing it.

"Able Ryder?" Adam half asked half stated. His southern draw stretching the "Ry" in her name as a big white grin filled her face. The image he had dragged up from the recesses of his mind, overlay on the female huntress and there was no mistaking it. It was her, Able Ryber.

* * *

Chapter 4......DONE

Sorry for taking so long. If you ask me it was a little dry and not quite the best but there is a sliver lining. This is only half of what I wrote, I plan to have the other half out this week to finish this section of the story off.

//Q&A

Q. So all in all what did you think, a little slow for my tastes but were getting to the real story slowly but surly. Always love to hear your input.

Q. How do you feel about Able Ryder. I mean how I'm portraying her and writing her?

Q. Any suggestions on things you would like to see in the future of the story. Maybe something you have been hoping to see in an Avatar story?

Q. From: A Reader "I like what you are doing but are you going to drag this story out? I say this not to belittle but because I have seen many story's just go on for the sake of going on."

A. I Have a plot line that I'm working with so I'm not going to drag this story out just to do it. I really don't know how many chapters it will be but I know when to quit. Though I think everyone will be rather surprised by the ending. :3


	5. 1:5 Conversing With the Dead

**The eyes have one language everywhere.**

-George Herbert

.

.

[*-*] Sister Hazel ^ Change Your Mind [*-*]

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS

presents

- Dream Walker -

- 1:5 Conversing with the Dead-

With inspired by AVATAR created by James Cameron.

Additional inspiration by AVATAR: The Video Game.

Written by Apollyon

Edited by Calaeris

Most characters created by James Cameron

Suvi and Adam created by Apollyon

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2010 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

After the unconventional reunion everyone one moved from the tarmac to the Avatar grounds. Some of the Avatars were working in the garden, while a few were playing basketball. Martin greeted the group in his Avatar.

The four Na'vi, two humans and one viperwolf made a rather motley crew walking around the grounds. This drew many waves and nods from many of the usual inhabitants that were going about their daily activitie. Arriving at Avatar hut, Jake and Norm helped to hoist Adam, in his chair, up the stairs.

Adam was still a taken back that an old friend was still alive, and a Na'vi at that.

"Ha, Norm, why don't you and I show Neytiri how to play a little basket ball, while the old friends catch up." Jake took Neytiri's hand leading the way. Norm nodded and followed, as the three Na'Vi went to the basketball court. Jake began explaining the basics of the game as the three headed off.

"So," Adam said flatly, his right hand patting Buck on the head; the viperwolf's head resting in his lap. "How you been?" He asked looking up from Buck to Ryder.

"Oh I'm doing well-you?" she asked, her eye looking at the viperwolf with mild curiosity.

"I could be better," he gestured to his left arm then back at her, a dopey smile on his face. "But we manage pretty well. You know, I never thought I would see you again."

She looked at him, curiously. He didn't sound as if he was mad at her for betraying mankind. "Considering I went traitor on humanity and all that, I'm surprised I did survive."

Adam looked at her in surprise. "What?" he asked. "Well no, what I heard was you were killed by Doc Harper. Commander Falco turned you into a martyr." Ryders eyes grew wider, a feat Adam didn't think possible.

"Are you serious?" She was completely surprised by that turn of events.

"Yep. With you dead, Harper a traitor, it almost wiped out the Avatar program. Doc Augustine was under heat for sometime after that. It really got bad when some new guy, Monroe I think, got Falco's ear then they poured everything he had into some project. I don't really know much about what they were doing other than they had a nice size collection of wild life caged up at The Park for a while."

Ryder knew all to well what they were doing. Experimenting on the local wildlife to perfect that damnable emulator. In a way it had worked. A lot of the local wild life had been reined in with the harmonic collars, allowing the RDA to control many of the local wild life. Most common among them were the Viperwolf and Thanatar species. Attaching the emulator collar to the desired creature allowed a person to bring it under their sway.

Max was enjoying listening to the two talk about old times, and more about things that happened just before he arrived on Pandora. He knew the original commander of RDA operations was killed and his replacement was Parker Selfridge, with Quaritch stepping up to head position of SecOps. His thoughts were was cut short when he was called away by one of the other Avatar scientists.. The two friends continuing their conversation.

"Do you remember the facility called The Park? That's where I got this guy." Adam patted Buck's head earning him a hiss from the viperwolf. "Granted he was much smaller and much cuter then." He grinned as Buck pawed at his lap.

"I found him after they finished the cleanup there. By then I had moved to Weather Station 51 and its not really that far from The Park. It was about the same time Hells Gate had been finished and RDA was sending their new administrator Parker to take over the operations. Captain Falco was trying to covering his butt, RDA had no idea what he was doing here. Any way I found the little guy and brought him back to the station." Adam laughed.

"I would have never imagined you were still alive. It was a real shock when I heard you were killed. It always hurts losing a friends like that. But here you are alive and a local no less." He looked up at Ryder, slightly blushing as his gaze scanned up her body to her face, but not before taking a slight stop at her breasts earning him a dirty look from Ryder.

"Ahem! My face is up here." She gestured with her hand pointing to her face. He grinned looking her in the eyes.

"I made my choice," he said in a joking tone and then turned his gaze back to her breasts. She glared down at the young man in front of her. The two were locked in their stares until slowly a smile creep across their faces. Finally, both broke out in laughter.

The two continued to talk for what seemed like hours. Ryder told him of what had really happened to her. About Falco's plan to use emulator to course havoc on the Na'Vi and on all of Pandora for that matter. How her adventures had lead her to become the First Voice of the Na'Vi people. Leading up to her awakening the Well of Souls and putting an end to Falco's plan and as a result Falco himself.

It had just been a matter of time before things escalated to the breaking point. Leading to the Na'Vi rising up and casting out all those that would do them and there world harm.

"So someone said that you don't live at Hells Gate with everyone else?" Ryder asked, to which Adam nodded his head.

"Well yes and no, for the most part I still stay at 51, but I'm thinking I might stick around for a while. And I'm not really alone out there, I got Buck. I call in to Max from time to time just checking in on the people here." He smiled proudly.

"Just seems kind of lonely with just the two of you." Ryder stretched her hand out to Buck. He recoiled from her large blue digits, lips curling like he might bite but Adam's hand subdued him.

"Buck," Adam said in a warning voice. Slowly, he reached forward placing his hand on Ryder's larger hand. Ryder's face flushed with Adam's action. He didn't notice as he held their hands in front of Buck. He sniffed them then Adam removed his hand and Buck pressed his wet snout to Ryder's hand. Her face lit up with a smile. Adam's smile widened when he saw her smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Do you think if things had been different we might have gotten together?" Adam asked.

Ryder was speechless. Could there have been more? Maybe, the two did talk a lot, and enjoyed each others company since they met. Ryder licked her lips readying herself for a reply but was interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the day grows short." It was Neytiri's voice. Both turned to see her standing at the entrance with Jake and Norm following close behind. Ryder nodded and stood. Adam smiled to ward off the unease between the two as he patted Buck again.

"Guess you should get going. I don't want to keep you out to late."

"Yeah, it is getting late. Maybe I'll stop by again if my travels bring me this way," she said, still unsure what to think about his statement. Questions of what could have been haunted her again. And she had spent a good portion of her time fighting off those thoughts.

"Sounds like a plan."

The two humans, viperwolf and Avatar all stood on the tarmac waving there goodbyes to the Na'Vi as their images grew smaller in the distance. Adam let out a sigh once they were out of sigh. He had been holding it for a long. It had been nice to see an old friend, especially one he had thought dead. Max and Adam stopped as they headed to the airlock.

Adam motioned for Buck to go with Martin. The viperwolf took the meaning and followed along beside him. Martin however was a little unnerved by this. It wasn't normal for a viperwolf to listen to the commands of a human, and he wasn't to keen on the idea of letting it roam around the Avatar grounds.

"Are you sure that's a good idea for himto be staying in here with the Avatars?" Martin asked in concern. Adam waved him off dismissively.

"Oh it'll be fine. He's as gentile as a lamb." Adam said.

Martin looked at the viperwolf then sighed. It wasn't like he could chase the creature out of the compound.

"He could eat a lamb whole you mean." Max commented.

Buck sat down on his hunches just inside the gate looking at Martin.

"I'm sure he would like that, but he wont hurt any of you. He probably won't even have anything to do with you, for that matter. Guess he takes after me," Adam chuckeled, trying to make light of his statement. The memory of his dream invaded his mind, the though of calling out for help only to have no one to call out to gave him shivers.

"But maybe we can change that later tonight. Introduce everyone to him. Maybe after dinner let everyone have a little meet and greet." A smile on his face, he looked off at Hells Gate proper.

"After all if this is going to be our new home, we need to know who our neighbors are."

"So you decided to stay?" Max asked, his voice was pitched higher with hope. It was clear that he had assumed that Adam would leave once he was better. Adam nodded.

"Yeah, I figure it couldn't hurt to help make a home here. Maybe just go out to 51 for weekend get away." He looked back at Max with a grin.

Unlinking with his avatar didn't hurt but it was an odd feeling. A tingling ran down his spine, all the while his eye were assaulted with blinding white light. Then he was back; the soft humb of the magnetic diode spinning down, the soft illumination of the link bed.

Cole breathed softly as he lifted the lid, then the bio metric harness. It was getting harder and harder to deal with life; living by day in one form but always returning to his puny self. It wouldn't be like that forever and, in a way, that thought scared him. Leaving the link room, Cole headed to the cafeteria. It was time for him to eat dinner.

Even though he had made the choice to stay and side with the Na'Vi, he still missed home. Well, not really home but he missed his sister. He would never see her again. It didn't help that he knew his family would hear about how he "abandoned" his own race.

"That's why I have to do everything I can to make this work," he thought to himself. There was no choice now. He had been branded a traitor to the human race and now needed to forge a new life here, no longer human but as a Na'Vi.

As Cole looked around he was starting to get a weird feeling. There weren't many people in the cafeteria and it was usually full with people discussing their day. Petter, the resident chef of Hells kitchen, walked out. There wasn't much need for a cook because of the food processors but Petter used his expertise to make interesting feasts for special occasions.

"Well good afternoon, Mr. Cole. How are we doing today?" He asked in a cheery mood.

"Pretty good, I guess. Where is everyone? Have they turned in already?" Cole asked looking around.

"No. That young wayward fellow, Adam, is introducing everyone to his viperwolf companion," he said stepping past Cole and wiping off one of the tables.

It was at this point that Anna, the other Na'Vi in training, came in. She was an interesting character. As a human she was very timid and just softly smiled to everyone, but as a Na'Vi she was confident, strong and a fierce warrior but still a overly caring person. It was funny to hear her speak with such a soft tone as she did.

"Did I just hear you say something about a viperwolf?" she asked quietly.

"The new guy, Adam from the weather station, is showing off some pet. Want to check it out?" he asked the last few words filled with hope. He wanted to ask her on a date but on Pandora there weren't very many good places to go. Not as a human any way. So Cole was biding his time till he had completed the right of passage and was fully accepted into the clan to get closer with her.

"I would." Her eyes lit up as she nodded to him.

"See you later, Petter," Cole said as the two walk out of Hells Kitchen.

As the two arrived at the Avatar grounds everyone had gathered outside. They were in a semicircle. Once Cole and Anna were close enough the two could see the focus of their amusement. Cole knew what he should expect but it was still strange to see a viperwolf up close and being friendly no less.

It was laying on its side as someone in a wheelchair leaned over and stroked the animal's under belly. He looked up to the people gathered around and smiled at them.

"Buck's just a big baby at heart, you just got to get to know him," he said in a very southern tone. He motioned for Max to come over first. Adam took Max's hand and guided it to the viperwolf. Adam removed his own hand letting the animal sniff Max. "Go on, just pat him. You respect him he'll do the same to you. You just have to remember that he can't be your pet, but if you do things right he can be your friend."

Even with the incentive, Max was still a hesitant but he slowly laid his hand on Buck easing the tension. The whole group seemed to let out a sigh of relief as one by one, the inheritance of Hells Gate, befriended the new residents.

Cole stood amazed. There had been mention of a viperwolf, but he really didn't think such an animal could be tamed. Cole had his reserves about Adam. After all, he chose to live on his own away from every other human on Pandora and not exactly chosen to stay behind. But Adam no longer seemed like a threat.

"Cole."

Cole was brought from his thoughts to everyone looking at him. Anna had left his side and was squatting beside the viperwolf. It was Adam that had said his name. Adam looked back at Max as if trying to make sure he had said the right name.

"Want to pet the dog?" He asked, patting the viperwolf.

While part of Cole felt there was something wrong with keeping a pet like that he was fascinated by the creature.

The beast was huge in comparison to him. Its skin sleek and smooth with a blackness like oil under the flood lights of the compound. Cole looked at Adam, trying to disguise his jealous. Having a viperwolf as a pet was an amazing feat . Adam just grinned, then he frowned. He look off into the distance, causing Cole too turn to see what he was looking at.

There was just the empty avatar grounds where Adam was staring at nothing out of the ordinary. He jerked his head back to Adam and Buck pulled away from him, standing up. Adam had gone pale, confusing Cole.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked, in concern.

"Yeah, good," Adam replied with a stutter. "Just think it might be time to call it a night." He paused, again looking in the direction he had before. "Max, you about ready to call it a night?" Max nodded and pushed Adam back indoors.

With Adam gone Buck moved away from everyone. The scientists sighed as they followed Adam and Max back into the facility. Cole turned looking into the distance again. The look on Adams face, it was fear, something had scared him.

"Cole, are you coming?" It was Anna's soft voice calling out to him. He turned and walked over to the entrance joining her. He took one last look in the distance as he shut the airlock.

* * *

NOTES:

Ok so here is chapter 5. It is much much shorter than most of my chapters. The reason for this is that it was originally the ending of chapter 4. Sorry about that I really hated splitting it like I did. More on the way I'm working on chapter 6 now and I believe it will flow better, as well there will be a twist. Don't worry its not that big of a deal.

Please review if you like the story so far. I'm always open for ideas on how to improve my story. I have a few questions for readers as well. Thanks every one who review last time it really helps out.

Q. So is there any thing you readers would like to see in the future of the story?

Q. What do you think of the direction I'm going with characters?

Q. Any cretin character you would like me to do a little more with? (I know I have been hitting on my OC pretty heavily but I'm looking to add more about other people as well in the next chapter.


	6. 1:6 One Week

"Only when the last tree has died, the last river been poisoned and the last fish caught will we realize we cannot eat money."

-Ean Marx

It was always the same, the quiet field with green grass as far as the eye could see. The only true defining feature was a tree slightly raised on the small mound of grass-covered earth. Under the small tree lay Adam Greenfield, just as he had every night for past weeks. At first it was nice, but then he had the nightmare. However, that was only the one time. Since then everything had been fine, there had been no new surprises. It was just a very peaceful place.

While it had been an adjustment, living at Hell's Gate, life had taken on a feel of normality. Max had suggested that Adam should find something to do to occupy his time until he was doing better. So Adam had offered to help out with the Avatar drivers after he had noted how much time Max was having to spend in the link room. Any time someone was using a link someone had to be on call in the very unlikely event something happened.

Since he did not have an Avatar, he had offered his time to the task. Max would often join him and they would play chess. Max was determined to continue their chess games until he won, but try as he might Max was still not able to win a match. Adam could tell he was improving.

He had begun to make friends with many of the other residents of Hell's Gate but he could tell there was a little distrust in them. No doubt from the lack of care he seemed to have had for Hell's Gate or its inhabitants until just recently. It wasn't that he hated the place or the people— he just didn't see a reason in being at Hell's Gate when there was no problem with the station.

Now, in retrospect, he did see that there was a benefit to having more human contact than he had had for the last few years. "_Wow," _he thought to himself, thinking back on it. It had been a while since he came to Pandora. Thinking back on his time, he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Tomorrow morning he was going to have breakfast with Martin and Éclair. The way things were going they would be the first to have a kid, a human kid anyway, on Pandora. Thinking about them having a kid made Adam think back on the kid he kept seeing.

At first he had thought it was just the loss of blood, or the fall, but now weeks later he would see her from time to time. He had decided to keep it to himself for now since it wasn't really hurting anything or anyone—though he was beginning to question his own sanity.

While things had been going well on the outside, the truth was that there were issues with living at Hell's Gate. A few weeks ago he had been monitoring the link room when out of nowhere the power just died. The links had emergency back-up batteries so their occupants weren't stuck inside.

However, it had been a bit unnerving; Max told him they had to re-do a few of the systems at Hell's Gate. Things seemed to go back to normal for a while but that was still nagging at him. Not to mention that the other Exo filter systems were being scavenged to repair the ones in the Lab and living quarters. There was only so much you could scavenge until there was nothing left and the way it was looking, the past few years were starting to deplete their supplies.

Max's reassurances weren't convincing; it was obvious to Adam he had covered up how bad things were getting. Hell's Gate only had a few more years of life left in it, if that. Max was trying to keep a sunny face for those still here at Hell's Gate. He was the de facto leader but the truth was it was not good. In a short time Hell's Gate would be unable to sustain human life.

Adam sighed as he sat up under the tree, looking up at the stars above.

"I bet Earth looked like this once," he smiled as his mind wondered, until he thought he heard someone. It took him a moment to realize there was another voice, other than his own. The voice was familiar, and he looked franticly for the person he knew it belonged to. He stood, turning around and he saw her again.

"Are you deaf? I told you, you need to wake up now!" said the young girl. It was the same girl from the nightmare, the same one that was in the hallway in Hell's Gate.

Adam shrugged. A worried look began to creep over his face. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The girl seemed to become flustered at his remark. Her eyes rolled with displeasure as she came closer. Adam couldn't help but stare at her eyes. They were not the ice blue that they had been before. Instead they were an emerald green, but still as striking as before.

"Ha! What part of wake up did you not understand? Are you stupid?" She stomped closer to him until she was standing only a foot away, but before he could give a retort the girl shoved Adam causing him to fall backwards.

The world was spinning as he hit the ground. It was not the soft grass that he had been expecting but instead the cold, hard ground of the metal floor of his room. His eyes began to focus, finally bringing into view his situation. He confirmed that, yes, he did seem to be in his room, on the floor, and he had fallen out of his bed.

He grimaced as he laid there, his left arm still in a sling. The cast on his wrist would be coming off today. His mind wandered as he lay there, it was happening in the dreams now. She had been everywhere, just watching him from what he could tell. It was like the little girl was following him. She never spoke, just watched. The only time she did speak was in the dreams, and no one on the base seemed to notice her. So there was only one conclusion left.

"I'm losing my mind," he said aloud.

"You have to get up," Adam almost jumped at hearing the voice again, "or they're going to die!" He got to his feet, looking at the door of his room. Just like he thought, there she stood. Her look was becoming very serious.

"Who are you?" he asked again, ignoring her statement. Again she rolled her eyes in displeasure.

"I'm not saying this again," she said turning from him, facing the door. "You have to wake your friends up or they will die. You better hurry up. The air is getting thick in here, wouldn't you say." The words sunk in and he noticed that there was a slight stinging sensation in his mouth. He turned looking up at the vent leading into the room. The vents brought in the fresh air but they were silent. "You wouldn't want a repeat of last time."

Adam looked back at her with shock on his face but she was gone. He had no time to worry over his mental stability now. He had to get everyone up. If the living quarter's air filtering system wasn't working, he was running on borrowed time.

Darting out into the hall, his mind was racing. He had to get everyone up and into Exo masks now. As he ran into the hallway, it was obvious that something was up. There were no lights on whatsoever—not even the runway lights in the hallways. He ignored the light pain from all the jostling he was giving his arm. Though it was much better, it still hurt.

Just as he was about to start banging on the door of his nabbor, he noticed the bright red panel to his right. _Fire Alarm!_ it read. They had their own battery system, meaning that it should still work. At least that's how the weather station was wired.

With his good hand, he smashed the breakaway glass. Instantly the hallway lit up with flashing lights and the annoying buzzing alarm noise. With the alarm blaring, Adam then ran to the first door that was the room closest to Adam's. He couldn't remember the guy's name—Bucky or something.

Luckily for him, Bucky's room wasn't the most secure—the door opened as he turned the handle. The slight stinging in his lungs wasn't too bad meaning the deadly gases were not too heavy yet. As he entered the room, he saw a very weary man sitting up in bed, looking dazed.

"Gas! Gas mask on and help me get everyone." The dazed look on Bucky's face was instantly washed away and he was up and grabbing an Exo-Pack on his desk.

"What's happening?" he yelled, trying not to sound so groggy.

"Gas, not sure why but I woke up and got a whiff. I hit the fire alarm thinking it might get everyone up sooner," Adam called back as he made for the door.

"Here," Bucky said. Adam turned around to see Bucky reach into a panel on the wall and produce an emergency Exo-Pack and handed it to Adam.

"Thanks—forgot mine in my room," Adam said as he pulled the Exo over his face as the two left the room. The hall was still dark but the emergency lighting was bright enough to see that others were wandering out into the hall.

Bucky took the initiative, heading to the others in the hall way and yelling to everyone to don their Exo-Packs and to help make sure everyone was awake. With Bucky taking charge Adam finally took a moment to replay the events in his mind. Was it just luck that he woke up or did she really warn him? _"You wouldn't want a repeat of last time."_

How did she know? She knew something that he had not told anyone but Bucky. He heard his name and looked up to see Martin and Éclair coming his way. He gave them both a nod and a catty grin.

"Well, good morning," Adam said, doing his best to smile under the circumstance.

"Not quite the way I wanted to start my morning," Martin said, putting his arm around Éclair. "We're all heading to the cafeteria to make sure everyone is accounted for." Adam nodded, as everyone started to make their way by the three. There was however someone he expected to see in the group but didn't—Max. Max with his dark complexion and even darker hair tended to stand out.

"You two see Max in the crowd?" The trio stopped and looked into the herd of scientists.

"I don't see him," Éclair said followed by Martin's confirmation that he, too, did not see Max. Just then Éclair reached out into the crowed and pulled to them the befuddled body of a very tired looking Norm.

"Have you seen Max?" she asked of poor Norm, who was still trying to get his bearings.

"I haven't seen him. Last time I saw him was last night in the Bio lab." As the words left Norm's lips another thought rang out in his mind and he began to worry. "Max has a tendency to take naps in the lab. He could still be there." Norm had barely fell silent when Martin and Adam took off in a mad dash in the direction of the Bio lab.

[*-*] Tom Petty ^ I Won't Back Down [*-*]

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS

presents

- Dream Walker -

- Memories From Nobody -

- 1:6 One Week -

With inspired by AVATAR created by James Cameron.

Additional inspiration by AVATAR: The Video Game.

Written by Tibricel

Edited by Cheyla

Most characters created by James Cameron

Suvi and Adam created b Tibricel

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2010 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

No, he didn't want to get up. He tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't get comfortable. It was so warm and something was wrong with his face. Slowly his eyes floated open aware that the room he was in was not the same as the one he had tried to take a nap in. The wrong feeling he felt on his face was an Oxygen mask. The fog in his mind started to clear and he realized that he was in the infirmary.

Max realized immediately that something was horribly wrong if he was here. As he looked around the room he could see there was someone in the room with him. It took him a moment to recognize the person sitting with his back to him and reading a book. It was Martin and he had an Exo-Pack on. Max could tell what it was by the black rubber straps holding tight to the back of Martin's head.

"Hello, Martin?" Max called, the sound registering with Martin as he turned, looking at Max. He let out a sigh and a smile crept into his face as he walked over.

"Well, good to see you're awake. How do you feel?" Martin stepped closer to Max.

"Pretty well, but I have a little bit of a headache," Max said as he shook his head. "What happened? The last I remember was sitting down and nodding off in the bio lab."

"Yeah that's where Adam found you..."

"^_^"

Adam hadn't full out sprinted in a while but a man's life might be on the line. Martin had fallen behind. He couldn't hear any footsteps behind him. Even with his arm still in a sling he was making good time. It didn't hurt like it had 3 months ago. He could feel his heart pumping, his lungs gasping for air as he moved through the empty halls. It was obvious he was getting a little winded due to the inability to get outside like he had before his accident, which was slightly hampering his run.

As he burst through the air lock he noted that the emergency air breach lights were working in the bio lab. It gave him some hope but if they had gone off as they should, why wasn't it Max that had come running to everyone's aid?

"Max!"

Nothing. It was silent and dark with the exception of the orange running lights; the power was out here as well he guessed.

"Max!" he yelled. Again he was meet with no reply as he made his way down the hall to the past the bio labs administration offices and in to the lab itself.

"Max!" Adam's voice echoed through the empty lab, the desperate tone in this voice getting louder. If he didn't find him soon it would be too late, it took about five minutes for the air of Pandora to kill a man. For all he knew, it was too late already.

As he rounded yet another lab area he stopped. She was there, the same little girl from before, the same one that keeps bringing his sanity into question. He stopped transfixed on her for a moment. It unnerved him so that Adam forgot about Max for a split second.

"Over here." she said, a childlike annoyance marring her tone as she turned and abruptly walked past a lab area.

Adam complied, darting in the direction the phantom child had directed. As he rounded the corner he saw the crumpled form of Max Patel on the floor next to an Avatar incubation tank. He did take note that there was an Avatar inside the tank but his main focus was on Max. He wasn't breathing normal. It was just a small ragged wheeze but maybe it would be enough. Without thinking, Adam removed his Exo-Pack and placed it on Max.

He had only given CPR once on practice dummy and he had had the use of two good arms. As he began to press down on Max's chest it was there again, the slight burning sensation that one received from the native air. It didn't really hurt. It was more like having sore throat but it was Max he was more worried about now. He pressed hard on Max's chest again and again. Each time Adam hoped he would wake up. He had to wake up.

Again he pressed down and again he forced his lungs to take in air. Then there was a jerking ragged cough from Max, he began to breathe on his own. At first his lungs took in deep breaths but after a moment his breaths became more even.

Adam was breathing heavenly as well, the exertion he had put in running here and then preforming CPR on Max had taken a good bit out of him. With the adrenaline rush wearing off, he propped up against the incubation tank. Time seemed to stand still for a while as he watched Max's chest rise and fall. He came back to reality when he heard footsteps and yelling as Martin and the others came running in the lab.

"Over here." Adam managed to choke out, the air still burning in his lungs. Around the corner first came Norm, his eyes widening as he looked at a now breathing Max Patel, and very tired and Exo-Pack-less Adam.

"Bring a Exo, I found them." Norm looked to Max as he keeled down and then to Adam, "Are you okay?" Adam nodded to Norm a slight smile gracing his face, as Norm removed his Exo giving it to Adam to take a breath.

"^_^"

"... in the bio lab. We were pretty worried there for a while that you might have had brain damage from the lack of oxygen. No one's really sure how long you were out." He smiled. "So, ready to get out of here and get something to eat?" Max nodded.

"Well, it's good that everyone is okay," Max said as the two made their way out of the infirmary. Martin stopped and Max followed suite. Martin's head dropped slightly as he seemed to be thinking.

It wasn't easy to say but it had to be said. So Martin steadied himself. This wouldn't be the first time the two had to talk about someone dying at Hell's Gate. He shook his head as he spoke his voice was very monotonous as he delivered the bad news.

"Not everyone is ok Max. We lost Danny." He took a deep breath. "He was in rec room, dozed off and well..." Martin's words trailed off. They both knew what happened. "Almost lost three," Martin joked with a small chuckle, "but some fast thinking on Norm's part saved the little blue you."

Max was puzzled for a moment then he got what Martin's meaning. "How long was I out?" he asked just now realizing he had no concept of time other than it was afternoon.

"A day and half," Martin said as the two continued their walk to the cafeteria. Martin updated Max on the status of the base, how a power failure had caused the failure in the Exo filtering system, and almost killed Max's Avatar that was in the works. Norm had just suggested that they go ahead and "decant" him now.

The process was simple enough and Max's Avatar was alive, even though it was only an adolescent. Martin joked that it was a chance for a second childhood. Max seemed less than pleased with the outcome his avatar would now have to grow to maturity normal but at least he wouldn't have to start over from scratch. It was a small consolation.

There were several people in the cafeteria. All were wearing Exo packs and all seemed very tired. Everyone seemed to be brought out of his or her slump as Max came in. Everyone's spirits seem to perk up upon seeing Max. In truth, seeing Max alive and well had truly done everyone some good.

After the initial wave of people, Max noticed that there was a lack of a few key people. Norm, Cole, and Adam weren't there. Two of those were people Max really needed to thank for saving his life—or lives depending on how you look at it.

"Not to interrupt, but where are Norm and Adam? I think I kind of owe them some thanks."

"Oh, Norm's linked up, and I think Adam is outside doing target practice." Max looked a bit quizzical at Martin.

"Target practice for what?" Martin simply shrugged.

"He asked if could he have a target pistol from the armory and I really didn't see a problem with it. I think he's just outside the avatar grounds."

Martin might not have minded but Max was a bit concerned as to why he would need a pistol, but then again maybe he was just trying to occupy his time.

"^_^"

It was getting harder and harder to keep living two lives. Out there she was strong and fierce but here she was just Anna. She sighed as she stared at the top of the link bed. Her mind was drifting to various thoughts, mostly about the upcoming rite of passage. It was so strange she would be picking up one life and putting another down for good. No more living in between and in a way that made her hurt a little on the inside. It would be the day a part of her would die.

She stayed with that thought for another moment before finally opening the link. Her eyes adjusted to the light of the room. Sitting up in the link she looked to Martin as he turned back around to talk with Cole. The two were staring out the window. Cole looked a little dejected at Martin. He turned from Martin and made for the air lock door to the avatar grounds, pulled on an Exo pack and was off.

Martin turned his head, shaking it as Anna got out of the link and walked toward him. He nodded to her as he asked how was her day going.

"Hi there! In a little early today, aren't you?" asked Martin in his usual upbeat tone.

"Oh, hi Martin. Um, what's wrong with Cole? He seemed a little upset." Anna asked. She mentally kicked her self. Why did it seem so hard to talk to people when she was just Anna?

"Well, this morning after breakfast, Adam asked if he could have a target pistol. I thought maybe he was board and just wanted to go the target range, seeing as the filter system came back online earlier this morning after you linked up. It seems he had another idea in mind." Martin looked out the window at the avatar grounds and pointed to where Adam sat at the edge of the area. Anna moved closer to the window and looked in the direction Martin pointed. "He has been out there for a few hours shooting at, what I assume, is Hell Wasp."

It was visible on Anna's face that she was taken back. Over the years of living with the Na'vi she had been taught that all life was sacred and to just kill, even Hell Wasps, was horrible. You took only what you needed.

"Has any one asked him why he's just killing them?" she asked, losing her timid tone. Martin turned and looked at Anna.

"Yes, one of the others guy asked him earlier what he was doing. All he said was he was sick of being caged up and he was going outside today." Martin shrugged.

Anna was a little shocked but then again, he hadn't been learning a new way to live. She shook it off, and was about to ask about Max when one of the other link beds opened abruptly and out of said link came Éclair. She was breathing heavy and was pale. Martin was already on the way to her side. Just as he got there, she was out of the link trying to get to a rubbish bin as the convulsions started and she vomited.

Martin seemed almost frantic with worry the two had become very close in the last few months. Anna was at a loss. She wasn't sure what to do. Éclair again heaved into the rubbish bin as Martin consoled her.

"Are you ok, Hun? What happened?" he asked, placing a hand on her back. She seemed to be calming down and but still seemed to be out of it.

"What was she doing while she was linked up?" Anna asked. Anna couldn't think of anything that would make something come through the link like this.

"Nothing really. She had been working to help some of the guys move some equipment in the foundry to fix the filter system this morning. Then she was just, oh I don't know, doing whatever," he explained, trying for the life of him to figure out what was wrong or think of something to explain this.

Éclair finally stopped dry heaving and sat down. Martin held her close to him as she just lay on his side, breathing lightly.

"I'm not going in there anymore." Éclair said as Martin picked her up. Then she started to cry into Martin's chest as he looked to Anna. Both were bewildered as to what was happening.

"I'll stay here while you go to the infirmary," Anna said, motioning to the link beds in use. "It'll be okay, just go." Martin thanked her as he left the room with Éclair. As the two left the room, the door shutting behind them, Anna looked back out the window out to the avatar grounds where Adam and Cole seemed to be talking.

"^_^"

"What I would not give for real meat, yerkin meat. Oh it would hit the spot, but then again I think dirt would be better than that crap that we live on here," Adam said. He leaned back in his chair; it was a standard looking lawn chair you might have found on earth. He had been looking through the rec room a few days ago and found it.

Today's breakfast, if you could call it that, was disgusting and the last straw. He had made up his mind that he had to have something else that was real food, not some overly processed protein concoction. It didn't even look good; you would have thought that it could have at least looked good.

Hell Wasps were not really his favorite thing to eat, but were better than the other options and maybe it would perk everyone's spirits. He looked over to the small bucket he had used to make a fire pit. A few of the Wasps were on small sticks over the red coals.

"What do you think one, two more maybe?" Adam asked to Buck, only earning him a snort as he lay a few feet away from Adam. "Fire in the hole," he said casually, as he lined up his shot and gently squeezed the trigger.

_Ppphhhhewwww_

"Greenfield!" Hearing his name, Adam hesitated and turned to see where the voice came from. He looked back to find one of the scientists, Cole, coming his way. He seemed to be coming in this direction with a purpose, judging by his stride.

"Well, hello, Mr. Cole," he said, a grin appearing on his face as he stood to greet the newcomer. "How can I help you today?" he asked with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Cole crossed his arms as he spoke. Adam visually looked a bit confused as the other man give him a condescending look, much like a mother scolding a child. It wasn't something he was used to.

"Well I was..." he was cut off as Cole began to speak.

"Is there a reason you're killing those?" Cole pointed to the few Hell Wasps that were sitting over the small metal bucket that he then noticed had been turned into fire pit. It wasn't until that moment that he realized that the insect creatures were roasting over an open flame.

_What the hell? Is he cooking them? _Cole momentarily lost his train of thought as his mind shifted gears. Adam took the opportunity to sit down as Cole looked at him with a questioning look on his face. "You're cooking them. To eat?"

Adam nodded. "Yes, that's the plan."

"So, this is what you do out here? At the station, I mean?" He had never given it any thought.

Adam laughed as he pulled a Wasp off the makeshift barbeque. "Yes Cole, there's no protein concentrator out there. Whatever I eat I have to 'A', grow it or 'B', hunt it." He bowed his head slightly and pointed to his arm. "Granted, there is a lot that can go wrong with the hunting part and you have to be quick. I don't really have the means to carry back a whole kill so I have to get what I came for and be on my way."

Cole was a bit sensitive. For the first time in this body, he felt a sting of something pulling at him. The prey had to die to feed the clan and thus you gave thanks. _Your spirit goes with Eywa. Your body stays behind to become part of the People. _The prayer to Eywa rang out in his mind. Obviously Adam didn't have the luxury of being able to carry an entire kill back with him. His small human body wouldn't allow for it.

"I'm sure what I leave behind doesn't go to waste. It's what you might call the angel's share."

"Angel's share?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, the Angel's share. It's the quantity of the whiskey that's lost to evaporation while it's aging. Speaking of whiskey..." Adam looked around for a moment, as he reached into a pocket on his cargo pants and produced a small flask. He unscrewed the top, and lifted his mask up and took a nip of the flasks contents then replaced his mask and offered it to Cole.

"Ahhh, that was nice. I have to be a little stingy with it. I haven't been back to 51 since my little fall you know," he said.

Reluctantly Cole took the flask, repeating Adam's motion of lifting his mask and taking a nip. Cole however was not as gracious and coiffed a few times as he struggled to get his mask back on. "What the hell is in that?" he managed to get out through deep breaths. "Sweet Eywa, that just about put me on my ass." Adam helped the other man sit down. " I think I'm buzzed from just that little bit. What's in that?"

"Heh. Max did the same thing. It's made from Push fruit. Good, huh?" he said, proud of his work. His musings at Cole were interrupted as he saw the familiar blue face of Able Ryder. Adam nudged Cole. Cole looked up to see the same sight, but his face didn't have hold the same dumpy grin that Adam's did. It took him a minute to comprehend that there were other Na'Vi there other than Ryder. Following not far being was Jake, and to his side was a much smaller, and no doubt young Na'Vi. _Unless Max linked up already. _Adam inwardly smiled.

Adam and Cole meet the Na'Vi halfway. Cole gave the usual Na'Vi greeting, all three of the Na'Vi returning the greeting in kind. Adam simply nodded his greetings to each as he spoke their names.

"Miss Ryder, Jake, and I don't believe I've met you," he trailed for moment and spoke as soon as the female voice chimed in, telling him the name. _Ralu-g'ita-eturanga_. "Ralu-g'ita-eturanga nice to meet you." Muddling up the 'eturanga' part a bit, not bad for someone who had just said it for the first time, it was also the exact moment that Adam's face lite up a bit realizing that the female voice that told him the name was not Ryder. Ralu grinned happily that a tawani was able to say his full name, never mind the fact that the two had never met before this day.

Jake looked at Adam, as did Cole. Ryder just cocked her head to the side as Jake spoke. "How the heck did you know Ralu's full name?" Adam just stood straight as a board, trying to play it off by pretending to ignore Jake and the odd looks from Cole. He looked to his left, where the voice came from and sure enough, just a few feet from Ryder stood a bright shining face of the little girl that had been following and watching him. He turned back to Ralu with a smile.

"Well, my name's Adam. It's a pleasure to meet you. We'll just go with Ralu for short, if that's okay with you," Adam said, focusing on Ralu and brushing off the look Jake was giving him. Ralu nodded.

"I am pleased to meet you as well, Adam. So you are like Uncle Norm," he paused for a moment to think about how to say the next part. "A scientist?" he asked. It seemed that kid was trying to make conversation.

"Well I wouldn't say scientist in the same way Norm and Cole are," Adam gestured to Cole. "I'm a meteorologist." He could see the confusion in Ralu's eyes so he tried to explain it in a different manner. "I learn things about the weather, like the clouds," Adam pointed up to the sky. "About what makes it rain, thunder and lightning." Adam smiled at his explanation and at the look on Ralu's face.

"That's easy. It is made by Eywa?" It was Adam's turn to tilt his head in the same manner as Ryder had earlier. Adam didn't really know what to say, he knew that to the Na'Vi, Eywa was the creator of all things, though he never really thought about it. For that matter he wasn't sure if he even believed that she existed, but then he had never seen God and he had believed in him. He did remember some of the drivers talk about her, or how she helped during the fight with RDA.

"Well maybe," he trailed off as he spoke, his head turning to look where the young girl was, a small scowl on her face. Adam swallowed hard as a weight hit him in the gut.

"Most sky people do not believe in Eywa, though, Ralu," Cole said speaking up. He wasn't trying to be condescending toward the other man's beliefs. "They just do not see the same way the Na'Vi do."

Adam only caught the last of what Cole said. He was still looking past Ryder, but slowly turned to address Cole. "Oh I see enough. Though, sometimes more than I want maybe."

"^_^"

Anna stood in front of the observation room looking down on the newest and youngest avatar to Pandora. She smiled as his tail twitched, his chest slowly rising and falling as he slept. Anna thought that Max must have looked like this when he was younger and more carefree. She let slip a small chuckle as she thought about Max as child. They had saved the avatar but at the cost of natural aging. Max would have to really go out and be active if he ever expected to get any use out of it.

He would have to go through puberty again, a thought that Anna found very amusing. She turned from the window and the sleeping avatar, and went back to sit down at the control console. She started over the few that were linked up. There were only three at the moment, which made for a very slow day.

She heard a hissing coming from the air lock and just as she looked up, it opened and in walked Cole. Adam was just behind him with what looked like a bucket and lawn chair in hand. Both took off their Exo packs as they shut the door.

"We have guests. Jake's here and he brought Ralu," Cole said.

Cole went to Anna and sat beside her as Adam walked to the door and set his stuff down. He pulled from the bucket something that looked and smelled burnt. There was another hiss as the air lock opened a second time and in came Ralu. He shut the door, his eyes lit up with fascination as he looked all around. Anna thought he looked like a child on Christmas.

"Ohh." His mouth formed an O shape as he looked around.

"_Ralu, I see you," _ Anna said in Na'Vi forming the greeting gesture. Ralu mirrored the action in greeting. He seemed to not know who this female was for moment but then he smiled widely.

"Teacher Anna?" he asked. Anna nodded. "The air smells different in here. It smells bad to my nostrils." He wrinkled his nose. Anna giggled at the young Na'Vi as his nose twitched at the pure oxygen of the room. She looked over to Adam, who was leaning against the railing around the control center of the room. He was eating something.

"It's okay, Ralu. You'll get used to it. Um, Adam," Anna said rather quietly, but not quiet enough that she had to repeat herself. Adam turned to her as he swallowed.

"Hmm?"

"What are you eating?" she asked, cocking her head slightly to one side, a trait Cole noticed she had picked up from some of her students. They would do that when she would say something that went completely over their heads.

"Hell Wasp, want one? I have more," he said, gesturing to small bundle he had. Anna shook her head. "Suit yourself." Adam said as another hiss was heard from the air lock. Jake entered. He had to crouch down in the small room.

"Guys, if you will pardon me, I need to ask Martin a question," Adam said, gathering his stuff. He looked at Anna. "I thought he was manning the links?"

"Oh yeah, umm…Éclair got sick. He carried her to the med bay," she said with a bit of a worried look on her face.

"Alright," Adam nodded. "I'll drop by the infirmary and see if he is there and how Éclair is doing." He turned to Jake and Ralu. "I'll be back in just a bit, Mr. Sully," he said with a nod. "Ralu, it was good talking with you and it was nice meeting you, Ryder," he said with a grin. "I have something I need to ask you later. I'll be back in a bit."

"You as well, Adam," he said a smile on his face. Adam just smiled as he picked up his stuff and left the link center. As he left the room, he almost bumped into Norm and stopped. Norm visibly sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" Norm asked and Adam pulled out what looked like a small stick with something that looked a little charred on it. He handed it to Norm.

"Here. It's good for you and plus, you look like you're going to starve to death. Grilled Hell Wasp." Norm was looking down at his body. True, he had lost a little weight as of late but was it really that bad? Then he noticed what Adam had called the grilled meat. Hell Wasp? Really?

"Thanks, I think? Is this really Hell Wasp?" Norm asked.

"Yes, it is. No, it won't kill you to eat it. I need to talk with Martin, I'll be back in a bit," he said turning to leave. Norm simply stood outside the door to the link center as Adam walked away, his focus was on the Hell Wasp that Adam gave him. Did he really mean for him to eat it? He stood there contemplating it for a moment before walking in the link center.

"^_^"

"So Éclair hasn't been feeling well for a week or two, right?" Max asked, though it was more of a statement. The blood work had come back normal so there was no sickness that he could find, though a few things had caught his attention. He massaged the bridge of his nose as he waited on Martin to answer his question. He had spent the better part of the last hour or so doing blood work in an attempt to figure out what was wrong with Éclair.

"Well, she had been feeling under the weather for few weeks, yes." Max had a less than excited look on his face. Everyone knew that Martin and Éclair had been more than friends over the years but it went beyond Max how Martin could not guess what might have been going on with his lover.

"Has she been queasy in morning time?" Martin thought about it and nodded to Max, still not seeing the direction that Max was going. Max had to smile at his friend. "Well, Martin, this is just a guess on my part, mind you. I'll have to run some more tests but I think you might be a father."

Martin didn't even blink. Max had seen friend's faces when given that news and he thought at the time that they might explode. Martin was not one of those excitable people, it seemed. Slowly, a small smile creeped onto his face.

"I'm going to be a dad," Martin said, sounding bewildered. Max was quick to reply.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure now, Martin. I can't find anything wrong with her and the symptoms make sense if you think about it. Mood swings, queasiness…" Martin turned and sat down on the stool in the lab. "I'll run some more tests and we will know more tomorrow. I'll finish everything up tonight so we can know in the morning." Martin just smiled at Max, much brighter than before. Max guessed the shock was wearing off and he was starting to let that excitement out.

"Hello!"

Both men turned in the direction of the entrance to the lab as they heard a voice call out in greeting. A face came around the corner. Adam walked over to the two men, looking between the both of them.

"How's Éclair doing?" he asked, looking at Max.

"Well she seems to be okay. Nothing that I can find wrong, really," Max turned to Martin, "but we might have an idea of what's been happening." It was Martin's turn to grin widely.

"I might be a dad," Martin said, smiling brightly. Adam just nodded and stepped forward extending his hand. Martin took it and returned the manly shake, signifying a job well done.

"Congratulations, sir. We'll have to have a nip later to celebrate. First one's on me," Adam joked. Both Martin and Max tensed a little at the thought of drinking with Adam. Max doubted anyone could drink much more than the first one. "Oh, Max, Jake is here and would like to talk with you. Martin, I was hoping I might be able to have a talk with you sometime this week." Adam seemed to consider what he was saying and added, "In private, later."

Max didn't show it but he was surprised and maybe a little hurt. Adam had dealt mostly with Max over the years and he felt as though they had a little bit of a bond, but maybe he was opening up.

"Yeah, sure, come to my office tomorrow afternoon, about sixteen hundred," Martin said. "I'm going to go be with Éclair. I'll talk to the two of you later," Martin said, standing. All three walked out of the lab, Martin splitting off from the group while Max and Adam walked back to the Link Center.

Max started looking around and sniffed the air a time or two as the two walked. "Is something burning?"

"^_^"

When Max and Adam reached the Link Center, they were met with the sound of giggling and a few small chuckles. They weren't directed at the two men that had just walked in. In fact, no one was even looking at them; everyone seemed to be looking at something beyond the observation window.

It was Ryder that noticed the two men first and the puzzlement on both of their faces. Her face, however, had a smirking grin on it. Her grin got even larger as she looked at Max. She made a small attempt to cover her face as a giggle escaped her lips.

"I'd say we missed a pretty good joke by the looks of it," Adam spoke, drawing everyone's attention.

"What's so funny?" Max asked.

"Well actually Max, you are, sort of." Jake said, a smile brightly lighting his face as he pointed to the window. Max walked over to the window to the observation room. On the examination table was a young Na'Vi. The facial features seemed very familiar. Then it hit him. It was him, at least the avatar version, just much smaller than he should be. The young Na'Vi twitched, his chest slowly rising and falling.

Max hadn't even thought about his avatar with all that had happened. It was the last thing on his mind. He had to admit he was proud of himself for being able to create a new avatar under limited conditions. Then another thought hit Max, his avatar was much smaller, younger. There was a small knot that tightened in Max's stomach; when he had originally when he started working to create an avatar, it was just something to do. Today was a day that Max never thought would come to reach fruition.

"I bet you were cute when you were a kid, Max," Ryder said in a motherly tone. Max didn't pay much attention to everyone snickering at Ryder's comment; he was too busy trying to not look so embarrassed. Max turned to his right as a blue face came up beside him grinning.

"So, other than my pet project surviving," he said, looking again to his pre-teen avatar, "anything else exciting happen while I was out?"

"That's about all that I can think of. Me and a few of the other guys helped to decant him while the power was out," Norm said, taking a moment to ponder all that had happened. "That's about all, you're pretty well caught up," he said with a chuckle.

Everyone heard Ryder make yet another motherly "_aww" _as she looked on at the young Na'Vi Max. It was then that Max took the chance to change the subject and get what seemed like the world's attention off of him.

"So Jake, what brings you by?" he paused. "My guess is that this young man here would be Ralu." Max nodded to Ralu. "It's great to finally meet you." Ralu grinned, It was the first time that the young Na'Vi had ever meet any tawani, in their tawani form any way. Max could only guess that it was the equivalent of a human child waking up on Christmas morning.

"Well, first off, it was just to check up on everyone, Norm told me what happened with the generators and how Adam save your life." Adam looked up from the console, and grinned, slightly embarrassed. "But there is another reason. It has to do with Norm, Cole and Anna." He gave a pregnant pause, his serious face morphing in to a big grin. "It's really good news actually. You guys have come long way, and Moat and I have discussed it in depth, and she feels that it's time."

Jake's words caused a collective gulp from just about everyone in the room. All three knew this day was coming with the completion of the Iknmaya, but now that it was here, it was a very surreal feeling. Casting away their human form to truly become one of the people in body and soul…it had seemed like a dream that was so far off. Now however the ramifications hit them all hard.

No one spoke for a moment. Max seemed to be in deep thought. His thoughts were conflicted. He knew his friends would have to move on someday but he just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"So, when is the ceremony?" It was Anna that spoke up.

"In one week," Jake replied.

"^_^"

*** **Episode 7 " New Life" Preview:**

"Tom, what was the cause of death for Falco?" Martin asked, already knowing the answer.

"Act of God, says he was killed by a lightning strike."

"~_~"

"So I guess daddy Max is going to give them a talk about the birds and the bee's?" Adam grinned.

***** Another's Notes**

**FF Note: They don't support my breaks any more. "^_^" I'm very mad.**

First off let me thank Cheyla for her help in Beta reading for me. Second sorry it has taken so long for the next episode to come out. Life, that's all I'm saying on that other than its gotten better. I really hope you guys enjoyed the update, there is another that will follow in the next few weeks.

For any new read of the story I hope you have enjoyed it so far and would love to hear what you all think of the character's and the story's direction.

Please review and let me know what you think, love to hear feedback. Thanks for reading see you again soon in episode 7.


	7. 1:7 A New Life

Ralu was bored, as he had nothing to do while his father and the other grownups talked. He had walked around the lab as much as he could. Doctor Patel had asked him to not touch anything, as there was a lot of very delicate equipment. So he took to watching the one called Adam. He was busy looking at one of the moving pictures and marking on a piece of paper with a piece of wood.

Ralu could make out some of the words that Adam was writing but couldn't quite understand what they were for. His curiosity increased when he saw what the picture was. On the screen was a round looking object with great patches of blue and even greater patches of green areas. He remembered that Anna had once brought a map when she was teaching and explained that the map was a picture of Pandora.

However the map on the screen was different. It was moving and had patches of white on it and they were moving. He had not realized how close to Adam he had come until Adam turned to him with a cockeyed look.

"See something interesting?" His voice took Ralu off guard, making the young Na'Vi pull back in surprise.

"Oh, I was just wondering if this picture is of Pandora?" he asked.

Adam nodded. "Yep, it's an overcast view of Pandora," he said, pressing his hand to the screen and pushing it across the screen, causing the view of Pandora on the screen to spin. "I use it to predict the weather." Ralu's astonishment was obvious.

"You can tell what the weather is by walking outside or simply looking," he said in a matter of fact manner.

Again Adam nodded. "That's true but I'm looking in the future to see what the weather will be tomorrow. This just helps me predict what will happen tomorrow." He smiled.

"So without this, you could not foretell the weather," Ralu said slightly proud. "Grandmother Moat is able to tell the weather by communing with Ewya."

"Well I can't really communicate with Ewya like you or your grandmother can, so I have to use the tools I have. But I can foretell the weather without this screen. The screen just helps,"Adam said with a grin.

Ralu looked backed at the screen. The way Father and Mother talked, most tawani were blind and yet this one claimed to be able to do things that Grandmother was able to do. Not only that but he could do them without communing with Ewya.

"Well, there is more than communing with Ewya," said Ralu, his childish ego getting ahead of himself. "When I grow up I will be able to tame my own ikran and ride Pali." He grinned, but that soon faded as the next thing Adam said threw him for a loop.

"Bet I can tame a nantang," replied Adam, never looking from his screen until he finished looking over something he was finding interesting. He pulled back from the screen and looked at Ralu.

"There's no way a Tawani could tame one of Ewya's children, unless they were a dreamwalker," Ralu retorted.

Adam shook his head. "Nope, not a dreamwalker, this is the only body I've got." A small grin snaked into his face. "I'll prove it to you right now," Adam said standing and making his way to the airlock. Ralu was curious as to what the strange tawani was going to do. Could he really tame a nantang?

Ralu began to follow him but stopped when he reached the doorway. The voice of his father stopped him. The conversation he and the other scientists had stopped and his words were directed at Ralu and Adam.

"Where are you two going?" Jake asked. Ralu turned to his father.

"Adam says he is going to tame a nantang," Ralu said pointing to Adam. Jake's face took on a look of confusion.

"Tame a nantang, Adam?" Adam didn't answer. Adam gave him a wide-eyed look and tilted his head to the airlock. Jake nodded.

"Just be careful there, and don't go far," Jake said. Ralu's face lit up as he followed Adam into the air lock.

[*-*] Tom Petty ^ I Won't Back Down [*-*]

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS

presents

- Dream Walker -

- Memories From Nobody -

- 1:8 A New Life -

With inspired by AVATAR created by James Cameron.

Additional inspiration by AVATAR: The Video Game.

Written by Tibricel

Edited by Cheyla

Most characters created by James Cameron

Suvi and Adam created b Tibricel

Other characters property of their respected owners.

© 2012 Micro Mafia Studios Ltd.

The air lock hissed as it opened, letting in the Pandora air. When the light turned green, both Adam and Ralu stepped out into the open air and sunlight of what was turning into a warm and cool evening on the moon they called home.

Had anyone been watching, they would have seen the relief on both the young Na'Vi and human as they exited the building. Both stretched and seemed to have a more vibrant smile on their face once out of the confines of the Hell Gate's interior.

"So how does a tawani tame a nantang?" Ralu asked, It was obvious that he was still very doubtful of Adam's ability to tame one of Ewya's smaller children.

"First off, stop saying tawani. You know my name, Just call me Adam," Adam said turning to Ralu, who nodded in acknowledgment. "Now to tame a nantang you first have to find a nantang," Adam continued, motioning for Ralu to follow him.

"Most nantang are lazy as hell during the day." _Well the only nantang Adam knew about always seemed to be lazy as hell during the day._ Adam was glad that he had his cast removed so that he could have a little fun with Ralu.

Adam was amused with Ralu. He seemed like any other kid he had known. Curious about everything and holding on to what he was told by his family as if it was from the mouth of God. In Ralu's case, Adam guessed that might not be far from the truth.

As the two walked towards the center of the avatar grounds, Adam hoped his plan would work. Knowing Buck he would be getting up and about to go prowling about soon. True, Adam had never studied viperwolves but he had raised Buck for whatever that was worth. That, by no means, meant that Buck was a typical viperwolf.

"Ok so what you have to do is call the nantang. You do that with a special call like this." He said, lifting his Exo pack off his face and placing two fingers to his lips and letting out a loud whistle. He smiled at Ralu as he pulled his mask back down as the young Na'Vi cringed from the whistle; Ralu's ears were flat to his head. "Sorry about that. Forgot you guys hear really well."

The two stood there for a moment and nothing happened. Maybe Buck was just having a good nap. Usually when he called, Buck came running. Ralu, too, was looking around though it was obvious that he still doubted Adam's ability to tame a nantang, but it was all in good fun.

"I think you've been playing a trick on me Adam," Ralu said simply

"Wait for it. When he shows up, don't move. Stand perfectly still." Adam was in the process of pulling his mask off for a second round when he noticed the grass line to his right waving. He turned to it and suddenly an inky blackness sprang forth.

The look on Ralu's face was priceless. Adam felt a little bad about causing Ralu to have such fear. He had literally scared the poor kid stiff. Adam paid him no mind as he walked over to Buck and reached out for Buck to come closer.

"This is Buck, he's a friend of mine," he said as the nantang came closer. "Just hold out your hand and don't make any quick movements." Taking Ralu's hand with his own, Adam held it down to where Buck's antenna brushed gently across his hand.

It was obvious to him that Ralu wanted to pull away but he just shook his head at the young Na'Vi and held his hand firm till Buck finished his inspection, signified by a lick of Ralu's hand.

"See tamed a nantang." Adam said with a sense of pride. Ralu slowly turned his head to Adam, his look of utter terror replaced by a look of wonder.

"**^_^"**

The sun was beginning to crest in the east as it did everyday on Pandora. Ryder had had enough of being indoors so she had decided to check on Ralu and Adam. After all, it had to be better than being inside and she really didn't have any input on the conversations at hand. After the conversation of the three so-to-be Na'Vi, the conversation had turned to the operational issues with the last of the inhabitants of Hell's Gate.

It had seemed the best time to get some fresh air. After spending only a short time inside, it was a relief to get out of there. As she exited the confines of the air lock, the warm air was a welcome feel and easier to breath then the recycled air of Hell's Gate.

After stepping from the air lock Ryder stretched, getting the kinks out of her back that came from having to bend over while inside. She enjoyed stretching; there was just something so revealing about it. She guessed it was the feline in her.

After her stretch, she surveyed the avatar grounds looking to see where Adam and Ralu had gone. She heard a giggling sound from the garden area. The sound grew as she made her way there until she saw the inky blackness of Buck slipping through the garden, swiftly followed by a smaller blue streak moving through the stalks of the Paka fruit.

A voice called out to from the avatar hut. Sitting on the steps was Adam waving her over. She walked over as Adam pulled out a small flask and lifted his mask and took a drink, not the smartest move in her opinion.

"You know that could kill you." Adam just smiled before pulling his mask back over his face.

"What, having a drink?" he said, with a satisfied smile. Both shared a chuckle.

"Felt a little cramped in there and I figured now was a good time to see what you needed to talk to me about," said Ryder. Her gaze turned back to Ralu as he played with Buck in the garden.

Adam nodded. "I was going to ask for a favor from you. I know Jake has his hands full and Max and the others have their hands full with everything that's going on here. I was hoping I could ask you to give me a lift out to 51, the weather station." Ryder's brow furrowed.

"I didn't think you were going back out there," she said. "I wouldn't have thought you would after your near death experience." Adam waved her off.

"I'm just going out there for a few weeks. I can go on my own but it would make life easier if I could get a ride."

Ryder nodded. "Well I guess I can do that. Have you told Max yet?" Adam shook his head.

"No, I'll tell him later. He has enough on his mind right now with all that's happened here over the last few days." Adam looked back at Ralu. "Just don't want to bother him with anything else right now," he said and offered Ryder a drink, which she declined. She was surprised to see Adam just shrug, lift his mask and take a drink.

"You know, it's bad for you to be exposed to the air like that." Adam just smiled and replaced his mask. It looked to Ryder that he was about to say something but he paused and seemed to stare off into the distance. Then he seemed to come back to the conversation.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Well, I guess you guys will be leaving soon, right?" Ryder nodded and stood up. Adam followed suite and started to make his way back to the lab. He called to Buck and Ralu, telling them it was time to head in. Ryder didn't know why she said what she said next but it seemed to just pop out.

"Adam." Adam stopped and turned. "About what you asked last time, I never answered you." Adam stood, not moving. "Yes, I think we could have been," Ryder said. A small, almost sad, smile crossed Adam's face.

"Food for thought."

"^_^"

Dr. Martin Dulem had always prided himself on being good at talking with others and really understanding people. Hence why he had decided to go into the realm of physiology. He enjoyed helping people with their problems and the human mind was a very interesting thing. Today, however, he had not been the best of listeners. He had a lot on his mind. Éclair was still almost in tears all the time and wouldn't talk to anyone about what was really bothering her.

For the past few weeks, the two had been closer than ever. Then, just like a lightning strike yesterday, she seemed to not want to have anything to do with anyone. His thought about her had kept him up late last night. If he asked what was wrong, it just made her more upset. This morning she had run to the bathroom again, sick, just like the day before.

Martin let you a huff of annoyance, then noticed that Adam was looking at him from couch. Had he just missed everything he said? He just nodded as Adam continued on with talking but again Martin was lost in his own thoughts. Why was she so upset? He had been so happy at the thought of being a father but that hope had been dashed, though it was just a passing thought.

The truth was that he had no business being a father. Not here, not like this. What had started to settle in with him, as well as the rest of Hell's Gate, was that their time here was running out. They had held everything together as well as they could but over the last few days, it seemed as though their world was falling down around them. It was evident in the looks that everyone had been given.

Something that Adam said finally caught Martin's attention and made him focus for what now seemed like the first time. _Damn, _he mentally cursed. He needed to focus.

"I like kicking kittens," Adam said. Martin finally began to come out of his own world and focus on his patient. "Kittens?" he asked. "How long have you enjoyed hurting small animals?" Martin asked, now fully focusing.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Adam's look on his face made it clear that he had been led on. "I don't kick kittens, Martin. Hell, I don't even know where I would find a kitten to kick out here." Martin mentally sighed; well at least he isn't exhibiting the makings of a serial killer, just an isolationist. "Martin, buddy, maybe you're the one that needs someone to talk to. I mean, come on. Everyone needs to vent once in a while." Martin sighed to himself.

"It's nothing really, I'm just worried about Éclair." Adam just nodded. "She's still sick and won't link up with her avatar anymore. Max said he is going to put her on an IV if she won't link up today. Being in her avatar was her favorite thing to do and now she just doesn't seem to care if it lives or dies. We were getting so close before and now…now she won't even talk to me or tell me what's wrong." He wasn't sure why he just let it all out to Adam of all people. The two didn't really know each other that well, though he had become something of a friend over the last few months.

"Umm…well," Adam started. "I know about as much as you do on what's up with Éclair. The girl seemed really spooked. Maybe just give her some time?" Adam laughed. "Heck, the girl I was sweet on thought I was dead and came back big and blue," Adam said with a laugh.

Martin perked up at that. "Wait, what? Who?" Then it clicked—Able Ryder. "Ryder?" he asked. Adam just grinned. His face became a light red as he leaned back, looking up at the ceiling of Martin's office.

"Yeah, dated a few times before," he said, "before the world got pulled out from under us by that asshole Falco." The last part was smothered in mirth. Martin could tell there was an underlying negativity about Falco, a man that Martin had never met. Quoric had been in charge when Martin arrived on Pandora; Carl Falco had died a year or two before he arrived. There were people that still talked about him in passing then.

"What was your relationship like?" Martin asked; now that he was on a roll with a patient, he never let the ball stop.

"Well, it was more of us hanging out together several times. You know, shoot the shit and all. It didn't have time to get serious before he screwed Ryder over." Again, Martin noted the tone when speaking about Falco. It was always with disdain.

"I get the feeling that you blame Falco for what happened to Ryder?"

"Well yeah, that asshole is the one that pulled the trigger and killed her," he huffed. "Well, I thought at the time he killed her. But the bastard got what was coming to him in the end."

Then Martin saw it. It was only for just a split second but the look in Adam's eyes said that he knew more than he was telling. Like he almost took pleasure in talking about a dead man. Martin decided to press the issue a bit.

"So what happened to Falco? I wasn't here at the time. That was almost, what, eighteen years ago?" Martin added the last part guessing the amount of time. But it got Martin to thinking; he knew Adam had been on Pandora a long time but more than 18 years?

"Something like that, it was a while back. As for how he died, he was struck by lightning. Fitting end if you ask me. He was on his way to the weather station for some reason, made it over a mile just to have the Lord strike him down outside my door," Adam finished.

Martin was confused. "Do you mean he was at that weather station when he died?"

"No, I mean he was outside the fence of the station when he got struck by lightning," Adam said like it was an everyday occurrence. "I was outside and saw it happen. One minute he was standing there and the next, he was dead as a doornail." Martin just nodded. He knew Falco died and he had heard that it was by some act of God but he never knew that Adam watched him die. He didn't get a chance to ask another question as Adam's watch went off.

"Oh, look at the time. Sorry buddy, but I got to run. I told Max I would let him get some lunch about eleven," Adam said standing. Martin followed suite, nodding.

"Yeah, okay, I'll be by later, too. I have to talk with Norm," Martin said as Adam moved to the door. Adam waved as he left the room and headed for the link center.

Martin sat at his desk as the door shut and he was left on his own. He sat his notebook down on the desk and began to write some notes in it about his conversation he had with Adam—at least, the parts that he could remember.

He made a note to talk with Max about Falco's death. For some reason something was not sitting right with him about it. Maybe there was a video file of it. Adam had said that he did that at the weather station. Maybe there was a record of it, something that might help him with one of his patients. If nothing else, it was something for him to do.

With that he stood and looked at his watch. Lunch time. Maybe he could talk to Max while he was at lunch. He had to get Éclair some food as well, he thought to himself as he made his way to the cafeteria.

"^_^"

When Adam arrived in the link center, he and Max exchanged pleasantries but Max didn't stay very long. It was meat loaf day, which was one of the few things the food replicators got right in their flavoring system. It was also one of Max's favorite dishes, which took Adam by surprise. Really enjoying anything that the food replicators made was amazing to him.

So he sat in the link room, amusing himself with a tennis ball that he had found a few days ago. He had thought about trying to it out with Buck but decided against it. As soft as it was, Buck's teeth would shred it like a blinder. So he would use it to keep himself from getting bored.

It was about 30 minutes into his shift and on bounce number 189 that one of the links began to open. He missed catching number 190 as his attention turned to the computer and making sure the system ejected the driver. It was Norm. His fingers ran over the computer, logging the information of a driver coming out. Adam went over to the link pod as it began to move out from the large diode. The seal on the pod broke revealing Norm Spellman.

"And how is your day going, Doctor Spellman?" Adam asked, stepping back from the link pod. Norm sat up and threw his legs over the side of the pod.

"Pretty good," he said with a grin. "You know I never received a Doctorate."

"Really, I thought you did?" Adam walked back to the console and bent over looking around for his ball. "What brings your back so soon? You're usually not back until later in the day," he said, finally spotting his ball under one of the link pods.

"True, but Jake thought it might be good if I spent a little more time around here for a few more days. Before…" he trailed off for a moment. "Well, you know."

He knelt down and picked up the little, fuzzy, yellow sphere of fun. "Gotcha," he said to himself as he stood and walked back to the controller desk. He noticed that Norm was rotating his left arm and rubbing his shoulder with his other hand.

"Yeah," he said, knowing Norm wasn't really fond of talking about it. "You okay there, buddy?" Adam pointed to Norm's arm. "You're not about to have a heart attack, are you? I think a pain in your left arm is one of the signs."

Norm shook his head. "No, it's not a heart attack. It's just phantom pains, that's all. I get them from time to time." Adam just shook his head, letting Norm know he didn't know what he was talking about. "It's from when I got shot in my avatar. The neural stimulus was so strong that it causes a real impression on me." Adam still didn't seem to get it.

"Yeah, Max said something about you getting shot but you mean it affects the real you?" he asked. That was weird. He had never heard of something like that. It was kind of interesting, he thought.

"Well, a good example of it is someone who loses a limb; sometimes they will report having pain in the limb they lost. I know Jake mentioned one morning having a pain in his legs, even though he had no feeling below the waist." Adam just nodded and turned to the computer in front of him, making a few notations.

"It just seems kind of odd, don't you think? That you get phantom pains from a body that's not yours, yet?" Norm just shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess, but if you think about it, not really. I mean our mind is our mind, no matter where it is, in an avatar or in a real body. It's not so much the body that carries the phantom pains—it's the mind and that stays with us even through the link." Adam just nodded, understanding Norm's explanation. It was very interesting, a feeling that traveled across the link and stayed with the drivers.

"So anything new happen while I was out?"

"Not really, talked with Martin for a while this morning. Éclair's still sick, he said. She's still really upset and all." Adam shook his head. "Max can't figure out what's wrong with her. He said nothing is wrong that he can figure out but she shows all the signs of being pregnant. Morning sickness and mood swings, anyway."

Norm just shook his head as he stood. "Well, I guess I'm going to get some meatloaf. Want me to bring you a plate?" Adam's hands rose up in protest.

"I'm good, thanks, but no. I'll survive."

With Norm gone, Adam looked at his yellow tennis ball again, then smiled, leaning back in his chair and throwing the ball at the window to the bio lab. He hadn't even reached his 10th throw of the ball when something seemed to click. Out of nowhere it hit him.

"Éclair is pregnant." Adam didn't catch the ball as it came back, just barely missing his head.

"^_^"

Max had arrived in the cafeteria beating most of the others there had paid off. He ended up with a much better meal out of it. At least he thought so. Martin had joined him later after checking up on Éclair. She was still upset and didn't want to talk about anything. Max could tell that not being able to figure out what was wrong with her was really distracting the man. The two men made casual talk for a while. Martin had asked about the guy that was head of security before Quoric. He really didn't know too much about the guy, and then Martin asked how he died again. Max had no idea, though he told Martin he was welcome to look through the personnel files if he liked.

He agreed and the two talked a bit more before Max headed back to the link center. He saw Adam standing at the window over looking the avatar grounds as he walked in, greeting him. However, Adam just turned and looked at him.

"Éclair's pregnant," Adam said calmly. Max just stared at him for a moment.

"What? No she isn't, we checked," Max said with a retort. Was Adam questioning the test? he wondered.

"You checked just her body but not her avatar's body," Adam said flatly.

"That's ridiculous, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Phantom pains. When Norm came out of the link earlier he was having them. He said he has them in his human body even though it was his avatar that got shot. Think about it Max. Éclair's morning sickness, there had to be some chemical stuff in her tests you did." Max thought. Sure it was true, she did have higher levels of estrogen production indicative with child bearing and her glucose levels were high as well.

Sure, Norm had bouts of phantom pains from his injury but could it be true? Could Éclair's problems really be stimuli from her avatar body affecting her? Maybe? Could it? Really? It seemed imposable but why couldn't it be possible? It happened to Norm, so why not Éclair? It would make sense. She didn't want to link up any more and she was scared of what might happen when everyone found out.

"Don't tell anyone about this yet, not until we're sure. This has to stay between you and me," Max said in a heated tone. "It will take me a little while to be sure but if you can stay here, I'll get started."

"Yeah, Max, that's fine."

It had taken Max only a few minutes to go to the lab and get the equipment he needed, making sure to grab a supplemental IV on his way out. He had planned on putting the avatar on the IV later today any way. It had been almost two days since she had eaten, not to mention if Adam's theory was right, she shouldn't go this long without eating. Avatars "doing the deed", for lack of a better word, had never been documented.

It kind of made Max blush thinking about it. He took a deep breath as he donned his Exo-pack and made his way out to avatar hut. It was a very nice day outside, a stark contrast to what over the last few weeks had seemed like doom and gloom. _Maybe I need to go outside more often, _he thought to himself.

Before he knew it, he was there standing at the side of the ten foot tall, blue female Éclair. Max looked over her shapely form. Her abdomen didn't seem to showing signs of growing larger, but again Max reminded himself that this was a special case. So without another thought, he went to work.

"^_^"

After his lunch with Max, Martin had checked on Éclair. She seemed to be doing better now. She had gotten up and began moving around to watching some movies at least. Martin then decided to take a side trip to look over some personnel files, namely those of Carl Falco. He had nothing else to really do, so it seemed like a project to kill some time.

The best person to ask about that would be Tom Johnston, one of the more tech savvy avatar drivers who had been put in charge of manning the control room. It only took him about five minutes to reach the command module. Sure enough, Tom was there, Martin noticed, as the door slid open. Tom turned in the chair he was sitting in.

"Hi there, Mr. Martin. What's the good word?"

"Well, the sun rose this morning and we're all still here." Martin smiled.

"So very true. So, what brings you to command?" Tom asked, turning back to take a look at his controls.

"Well, I was hoping you might be able to help me out with a personnel file."

"Oh," Tom said. "Whom are you wanting to take a look at?" Tom turned around again, swiping his hand across his screen of his computer display, clearing its contents.

"What can you tell me about Carl Falco?" Tom swiftly began running his fingers over the keyboard as he spoke.

"Ok, let's see what we have here," Tom said as his screen was populated with information.

"*********************************"

Name: Falco, Carl

ID: STS-1920

CLEARANCE: Lv. 5

CURRENT STATUS: Deceased

BIRTH: 6/15/XXXX

POSITION: Director of Security and Special Operations

PERSONAL INFORMATION

'- LINE DELETED -'

'- LINE DELETED -'

'- LINE DELETED -'

'- LINE DELETED -'

'- LINE DELETED -'

'- END OF LINE -'

Projects:

Security Operations

Field Work

'- LINE DELETED -'

'- LINE DELETED -'

'- LINE DELETED -'

'- LINE DELETED -'

'- LINE DELETED -'

'- END OF LINE -'

RDA USE ONLY

(Reference Information)

VIDEO Log XA-4324-7783-94610038

VIDEO Log RA-4312-1111-79253400

'*********************************'

Martin turned to look at Tom. "So where's the rest?" Tom then began to typing again as he shrugged, moving the file to another screen.

"Gone," Tom said as he queued up the first video log. "Someone deleted it, but there are some video references here that someone felt needed to be logged with Falco's file.

Both men looked on the screen as a video image came to life. The image was of an office. The two noticed a very broad man sitting behind the desk, wearing military fatigues and sporting a finely groomed mustache, presumably Falco. He looked up from his desk to the door.

'- BEGIN PLAYBACK -'

The angle of the video was not the best being as it was facing away from the door and toward the desk. Another person walked in, male from the looks of it. Martin wasn't sure but the person looked familiar, but he couldn't see anything other than the man's back from an overview angle.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel Falco?"

"Yes, Mr. Greenfield, our resident weatherman."

"Meteorologist," the man now identified as Adam Greenfield corrected.

"Yes, anyway, I called you in here for two reasons. First, I was noticing on your file here you have been here on Pandora for some time. Too long if you ask me."

"If you'll notice, I have privileges allowing for an extended contract." Falco nodded.

"I see that, however I feel that it might be time you head home. I'm assigning a new team to the weather station in four weeks so pack your bags." Adam just sat there for a moment, saying nothing.

"The second thing I wanted to talk to you about is Able Ryder." Adam visually perked up. "Over a month ago it was discovered that she was conspiring with a rouge faction of scientists to disable RDA operations as well as aiding the Na'Vi in terrorist actions." Falco leaned back in his chair, and it was obvious that Adam was growing agitated. "I'm telling you this because I thought you should know that she's dead."

Martin was taken back a bit. This guy was an ass, but why? There wasn't a reason to inform Adam about what happened to Able Ryder and it was obvious that it had struck a nerve. Falco had been trying to hurt him.

"...What did you do?"

"You're dismissed." Falco said simply and leaned forward, going back to his paper work. Adam slammed his hands down on Falco's desk, making the man look up.

"I asked you a question? What happened to Ryder, and what's this bull shit about me going back to Earth?" Adam seethed. Martin couldn't see Adam's face but he was sure that the video angle really didn't do his anger justice.

Falco looked up slowly and calmly. "I'm giving you a courtesy and not throwing you in the brig or sending you back in a pine box, so to speak. How about conspiring with the enemy? Maybe I should just have you shot?"

"Conspiring with the enemy? What the hell are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"The Na'Vi that have visited your little weather station. We have the video. It shows you clearly interacting with them. As for Able Ryder, she was dealt with the way traitors are dealt with." Falco smirked. Adam stepped back from the desk, his arms falling slack to his sides, the thunder he once had gone.

"You'll get yours, you son of a bitch," Adam said, turning to walk away as Falco started to speak. The video cut out.

'- END PLAYBACK -'

"Let's look at the next one," Martin said as the file ended. Tom did as he was told and queued up the next video.

'- BEGIN PLAYBACK -'

The video was of a small out cropping trees that had been cut back and a view of the tree line from the angle of the camera. It was mostly capturing video of the gate in the fence, with a center focal point being the gate and entrance keypad.

From the tree line, a figure appeared running to the fence stopping short of the electrified structure, clarified by a sign reading, "Danger, high voltage". Then the angle shifted to an angle closer to the gate the figure was now standing at. It was Falco, his clothes were tattered and he looked as if he would fall over due to exertion at any moment.

The frantic man came to a stop near the gate and began to press the keypad, trying to get the gate open but it didn't budge. Then he typed on the keypad again and received the same answer as before. Then his focus turned toward the gate. He stopped and began talking though there was no audio, and his lips were not at the best angel to try and decipher what he might be saying.

The conversation went on for maybe two minutes before Falco visibly became angry, his face lighting up with fire. Then he spoke one last curse the two thought and there was a flash of light. The video feed turned fuzzy for a moment before coming back on.

Falco was laying face down, a slight charring on his backside and smoke rising slightly from his body. The video then went on to show someone with shaggy brown hair coming over and unlocking the gate and step through to Falco's body, looking down at it. He leaned down and pressed two fingers to Falco's neck and walked away.

'- END OF LINE -'

"Tom, what was the cause of death for Falco?" Tom began to read over the file.

"Act of God, says he was killed by a lightning strike."

"A lightning strike? What are the odds of that happening?"

"Rare, though your chances of getting struck by lightning are better than winning the lottery."

"Okay, well thanks, Tom," Martin said, taking his leave of the control room. Did it really mean anything that Falco had died at the weather station, the place where Adam Greenfield was stationed? Adam was a meteorologist but he wasn't God and he couldn't control the weather, let along cause lightning to strike.

He decided to let it go for now, maybe he could ask Adam later if he knew anything about it and if that was Adam that checked to see if Falco was alive.

Martin decided to spend the rest for the day with Éclair, which meant him being in the same room with her, watching old movies. He didn't ask any questions. He was just happy that she wasn't crying and was content just to be there in her company.

For all intents and purposes, it had been a good day.

"^_^"

"So what's the plan now Max?" Adam said handing Max a cup of coffee. Max shrugged.

"I called Martin and Éclair to come down here/" Max sipped at his coffee. "I just don't know what to say."

"How about congratulations, Martin, you're a dad after all?" He chuckled. "Oh, come on Max. Want to play chess to put your mind at ease before you have the birds and the bees talk? I'll play at a handicap."

"No, I think that's a very poor idea and no on the chess idea. You'll just beat me like you always do," he huffed. "How did you get so good at chess anyway?"

"Years of practice, my young Palawan."

"What's a Palawan?" Max asked, looking at the other man in confusion. But the look on Adam's face was one of bewilderment.

"Star Wars? Palawan, young Jedi in training?" He paused, dumbfounded. "You've never seen Star Wars, have you?" Max just shook his head. Adam couldn't believe it. Even if the movie was over a hundred years old, it was still well known. He was about to tell Max that they would be watching it soon but Martin and Éclair came in.

"We'll talk about this Star Wars problem later," Adam said, putting the subject to the side; it was obvious there would be more talk of it later. Max stood up and walked over to Martin and Éclair, ushering them into the lab where all three could sit down and have the talk.

"^_^"

It was late in the night when Max finally returned to the control room. All the link beds were empty by now. His head turned to the observation room to where his own avatar lay on a gurney. He really needed to link up with his, younger Na'Vi self and do something. _You're a growing boy, you know. _He could just hear his mother. Well, she wouldn't be wrong, he thought.

He sat down at the controls. It wasn't until that moment that the fatigue really hit him. The talk and ensuing conversation with Éclair and Martin had truly worn him out. Behind him, he heard the airlock hiss but he made no move to turn and find out who it was.

"Well, everything is buttoned up outside," came the voice of Adam. It was so unmistakable with his southern drawl, Max thought.

"Good, it's been a long day," he said, a long deep breath escaping him as he stood from his chair and began walking toward the door.

"How's the birds and bees talk go with Martin and Éclair?" Adam asked casually as they began walking toward the dorms.

"Pretty good, I guess. They admitted doing the," Max coughed a bit, his cheeks darkening a bit, "deed. We discussed options and its decided it best to just abort the pregnancy." Adam stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're going to do what?" he asked, his features growing hard.

"An abortion. Martin and Éclair decided they're not ready for kids, let alone a child that was born from body that isn't really their own," Max said turning to his friend.

Adam just shook his head. "But that's just…I don't know, it seems wrong," he huffed. "I mean they made their bed, so now they need to sleep in it. It was their choice to get it on. Well, welcome to the world of coincidences," he said bitterly.

"Adam, they're not parenting material. They know that and it would be best for them and us if the situation was just dealt with," Max fired back. It was a problem that needed to be dealt with. They had no business trying to raise a child here, much less one conceived from two avatars.

"Oh, so now the child is a situation? And what's this "us" stuff, Max? How is it hurting anyone by being born or existing? It wasn't his or her choice. You're going to get rid of a child just because the parents were dumb and wanted to get it on in a body that wasn't their original one?" Adam retorted, his displeasure evident. Max, too, was more aggressive at this point he was tired and drained from his discussion and having an argument with someone that had no real foot in the situation was not what he wanted right now.

"Do you really think they knew what they were doing? Or that we have what it takes to tend to the needs of a child here, much less a child that is half Na'Vi?" Max spat in frustration.

"Yes, Max, I think they knew what they were doing. They wanted to get off and maybe thought it was kinky to get a little blue ass action! You know, having a child around here might just make the place more lively and brighten up some spirits because everyone here just seems like they're ready to call it quits and die."

"Well, you're not far from the truth! How much longer do you really think we're going to be able to keep this place going? Maybe four to five more years? Here's the truth—most of us have given up hope." That was it. The last words escaped his lips in little more than a whisper. "The last thing we need is to have to allocate resources we don't have to taking care of a child." He licked his lips, not realizing how dry they were.

"Is it really that bad Max? I know people are down and out but are they really just sitting around, waiting to die?"

Max didn't answer; he simply removed his glasses, wiping his face clean of the frustration he felt. "Yes, Adam. I know you don't see the day-to-day goings on here but that's the short of it. Unfortunately, there is no bright sunny rainbow at the end of this adventure. Most of us knew that when we turned against RDA. Some, however, knew there might be consequences and then there are a small number like you that just got caught in the shuffle and stuck here to reap what we sowed," he said tiredly.

Adam huffed. "Listen Max, you're my friend. I haven't really had one of those in a while, but don't worry about me. There's no need to add me into that lot and feel like I'm your responsibility. I'm a big boy and this is my home. I was here before you were and I like it here. As far as everyone else is concerned…well, they made their bed so they can lay in it or…" he trailed off with a knowing look before continuing, "they can find a new place to sleep."

Max thought about what Adam said. For someone that came off as anti-social and a hermit, he did make some good points. However, Max was tired right now. The stress of talking with Martin and Éclair had been a lot. Adam told Max he had an errand to run before going to bed and that he would see him in the morning. The two parted ways and Max, after what seemed like an hour, made it to his suite. He had taken it after one of the higher-ups had been evicted. As he walked in, there were two piles of clothes to his right—one clean and one ready to be cleaned.

For all his natural prowess with biology and lab work, Max had never mastered the home economics skills his mother had attempted to force on him. Not to say his room was dirty in the least; he just saw no reason to get in a hurry to fold clothes or clean dishes right after their use.

He lumbered over to the couch and sat down. Why he kept doing this, he didn't know. Over the last few years he had lost interest in sleeping in his bedroom on a bed so he had started sleeping on the couch. It wasn't really comfortable but there was a sense of peace that he derived from it that the bed didn't seem to give him. Maybe it was age catching up to him. Even though he was only in his thirties, he felt older. At the same time, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was wrong for him to feel this way.

The thoughts of the world drew further and further away as he lay there until finally the blissful world of dreams took over, washing all the day's events away.

"^_^"

It was almost scary to walk the halls of Hell's Gate late at night by yourself. In fact, it did put a little inkling of fear in Adam but not as much as the little ghost that seemed to follow him around. She was following him again, just a few steps behind him. If he stopped, she stopped. If he sped up, she sped up. He had just taken to walking normally. She said nothing to him and he didn't say anything to her but she kept humming a tune. It actually relaxed him a bit.

It was like something a mother would sooth her child with, a calming sound that just seemed to make everything all right. Finally, he entered the command room. The young man at the console was watching some movie and turned his head to see Adam standing there.

"Hey, sorry to bug you so late but can I use the phone?" Adam asked.

"Hehe, who're you going to call at this hour?" the other man asked in jest.

"I need to talk with Mr. Sully, or rather his wife."

"^_^"

_The early morning air felt so wonderful. At hearing a female voice, his vision turned around to see a young Na'Vi female sitting down and beckoning him over. He walked over and sat on the edge of what seemed to be a cliff at first. It quickly it became clear that they were high up in what could only be a large tree. There was no fear. He turned to look at the young female's face; she was grinning at him. Then the first rays of the new day sun began to break over the horizon. He couldn't help but smile back at her. If it wasn't for that damnable alarm going off..._

Max blinked his eyes open. The sun was beating down on him through an open window. He groaned as he looked at his com on the wall. He had a message. The com system was rarely used that much anymore but it showed that there was an announcement. He walked over to the screen and pressed the button for the message.

'===== BEGIN MESSAGE ====='

All Hell's Gate Personal,

All personal are to dress lightly and meet in the Avatar grounds promptly at 900 hours sharp. The weather should be overcast with a possible light rain later in the day. The highs will be in the 80's with a humidity of 100%. Further instructions will be given upon arrival.

P.S.—Running shoes would be best for outdoor activities.

'====== END OF LINE ======'

Max mentally scratched his head. It was sent from the command center but by whom, he had no guess. Max looked around and fetched some clothes from the clean pile. A quick shower and within twenty minutes Max was out the door and headed to the Link Center to find out what the hell was going on. He checked his watch. 8:43. That meant he should still be early.

When he arrived, he was not alone. Several others were already there. The link room had a number of people in it with Adam standing at the control center talking to all of them.

"I think we should have enough for a full two teams. How many of you have ever played baseball?" A few hands slowly rose up but more than a few odd glances were exchanged. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"You woke us up this early to play baseball?" said a voice. Max couldn't tell who said it but it was obvious that they were irritated.

"Yes, I did. All you introverts need to get out of this building and live a little. So here's how it's going to go…"

After talking with everyone for a few minutes, just about everyone had convened to play the game. Thankfully there was an even amount of players for each team. Teams, everyone found out, were chosen at random. Adam had procured a small black bag and inside he explained were red and blue poker chips. Thus everyone began to come forward and get a chip and head outside.

As Max donned his Exo-Pack, he walked over to Adam reaching into the bag. "I can't believe you actually got everyone to do this." Adam just grinned.

"Well, I figured it was worth a try. I mean, what else are they going to do today?" He smiled as the last person reached into the bag and pulled a chip.

"So what team are you?" Max asked.

"Well, I'm not really playing so much as I'll play catcher and umpire for the game." He smiled.

Max grinned. "Is this another one of the games you're a savant at?"

It was Adam's turn to grin. "No, I'm not really good at baseball," he said, looking out the window. "Come on, let's go."


End file.
